


Family Pet

by homosuck413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All the Striders - Freeform, Anal, Betty Crocker - Freeform, Blowjobs, Escape, Everyone wants John, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Pet, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sex, Smut, So much smut, This actually has a story line, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, bakerys, kidnap, omg smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosuck413/pseuds/homosuck413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert had been living a normal life, or so he thought. When his best friend kidnaps him and turns him into his family pet, John realizes his entire life may have been a lie as he struggles to handle the emotional toll of being a toy and trying to keep his last shreds of humanity. </p><p>(Smut, plot, smut, smut, plot twists and more smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panic Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628365) by [Perveteer (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Perveteer). 



> Warning: This story has many many fucked up kinks and the author does not support any of these things happening in real life. Story made purely for readers enjoyment.

          It was a casual Saturday for John, movies and relaxing after a long week of school. Only, now it was Winter break, and John didn’t have to worry about school for a whole week. He cuddled up under his blanket, curled up on the couch watching one of his favorite movies. ConAir. Although it was super cheesy, John absolutely adored the film.

        

            “Put the bunny, back in the box.” he said as the line was mentioned in the movie, his favorite part. He heard a knock on the door and threw off his blanket, pulling on a hoodie over his bare chest. Boxers and a blanket was always the way to go when you’re watching movies in a house to yourself. You had your dad of course, but he had been away for a few days now and you weren’t quite sure where he went off to but you’re sure it was for some serious business and that he was perfectly fine.

 

              John opened the door partway, peeking out at the boy on the other side without showing his lower half. The boy was blond and had a red hoodie on with the hood pulled over his head. He had shades on that looked vaguely familiar that covered half his face. He had dark skinny jeans and stood easily a head taller than John.

 

              “Egbert?” the boy asked questionably. John cocked his head to the side confused, he had never seen this kid before in his life, “Yeah..?” The boy smirked, “I’m Dave. Dave Strider.”

 

                “Dave?!” John asked shocked, he threw the door open and pulled Dave into a hug, bringing him inside the house and shutting out the cold winter air. Dave chuckled, giving John a quick hug back before pulling away and looking down at Johns legs.

 

             "Dude.” he said, looking back up with a blank expression. John blushed slightly, tugging at the bottom of his hoodie, “I was watching movies..”

 

             “It’s fine. But you better not be watching ConAir, you’re going to corrupt your mind with all that bullshit. It’s like you’re trying to make yourself nerdy and dumb.” Dave chuckled. John blushed again and turned his head to the side, “ConAir is the greatest movie ever and you just can’t handle it. Hey I can start it over and show you how awesome it is!”

 

             “I’m good. But I’ll stay here and finish it with you, depending on how far into it you are.” Dave offered. John nodded and pulled him to the couch, “More than halfway through.” He pulled the blanket over them and cuddled into Dave.

 

               “So when did you come to Washington? And how’d you find my house?” John asked with a pout. He was really surprised to see Dave, and even though this was technically their first meeting, they were already acting as if this was a normal thing. It was pretty cool.

 

              “Bro came out for a business meeting of some sort, I tagged along so I could see you. A car ride with smuppets isn’t very fun by the way, you owe me big time.” Dave said, putting his arm over John’s shoulder.

 

             “You could have told me you know. How long are you in town?” John asked grinning slightly. He had heard about how Dave had started not liking his bro’s puppets and he was sure that a car ride, most likely packed full with them, was hell for Dave. It made him happy that Dave had gone through that for him, especially such a long trip like Texas to Washington.

 

              “Not long. A night or two I think.” Dave said with a shrug. John gasped, “Can you spend the night? I want to spend as much time as possible with you these two days! as long as you’re not busy of course..”

 

                 “I wouldn’t worry about that,” Dave chuckled to himself, “But yeah I can stay here if your dad’s okay with it.” John frowned slightly, “I haven’t seen him in a while actually, but I’ll try calling him to ask. And if he doesn’t answer then I don’t see the harm in you staying. You are my best bro afterall.”

 

               “He’s gone? What a shame.” Dave said, the corner of his lip twitching. To John, it didn’t sound like Dave actually seemed to care. He shrugged it off, Dave didn’t know how cool your dad could be. Especially during a prank war. Man, you missed the pranks. Even if it was just a few days without them. John unpaused the movie, leaning onto Dave.

 

            This is how the boys spent their evening. Watching movies on the couch, ordering pizza and talking between the films. It was a nice friendly sleepover for the most part. At midnight they decided to go to bed, John offered to share his bed which Dave quickly agreed to. He didn’t want either of them sleeping on the couch so why not? Dave pulled off his pants, joining John in the hoodie and boxer wardrobe, before joining John in bed.

 

         Dave wrapped his arms around John and pulled him into his body. John shifted somewhat uncomfortable with their closeness but didn’t make a move to say anything. Dave desperately wanted to touch John, anywhere really. He wanted to feel close to him, and just feel him in general. Lust filled Dave’s mind but he was smarter and more patient than that. He wasn’t able to do anything to John because that would scare him and ruin Dave’s plans. He couldn’t have his way just yet. But soon he would.

        A soft buzzing on his stomach woke Dave up. He quickly pulled himself from John to not disturb him and pulled the cell out of his hoodie pocket. Bro’s face lit up the screen. Dave scowled at the picture for ruining his moment with John before he hit the answer call button and raised the device to his ear.

 

           “What?” he hissed into it, trying to be quiet so John wouldn’t wake.

 

           “Wow jeez, you can at least show me a little respect considering what I’m doing for you.” came the muffled reply.     

       

             “I’ll respect you when my wish is granted. Is there a problem that I should know about?” Dave asked, his voice softening a bit.

 

           “Yeah, there’s been a change of plans. It has to be done tonight.” Bro said somewhat rushed. Dave wasn’t sure what was going on, but he wasn’t about to question it. Although he did allow himself to groan in distaste of the new plan.

 

            “Fine. Are you here right now? Is the car ready?” Dave asked, lowering his voice even more.

 

           “I can hardly hear you, but yes. Everything is good to go, all that’s needed is for you to seal your part of the plan.” Bro replied.

 

           “Done and done. Be out in fifteen minutes, if I’m not back in over twenty come get us.” Dave said before ending the call, not bothering to wait for a reply. He pulled his pants back on and reached into his pocket pulling out a small vial and a syringe.

  

         “Sorry John.” he whispered before shoving the needle into the boys arm, injecting him with the liquid. 


	2. Chapter 2

                John rolled over, or tried to roll over that is. When he was unable his eyes quickly shot open finding himself only able to see darkness. His eyes widened, he thought. He struggled around trying to move, to get free, anything! But he was bound by tightly tied ropes that encased what seemed like his entire body. And he was sore, his arm was sore. His body ached from the bonds and his arm hurt from.. something. 

 

              He opened his mouth to scream but there was a gag preventing anything but small whimpers to escape from his throat. John felt tears well up in his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. He felt a rumbling below him, like he was in a ca- oh my god John was in a car. He was being taken somewhere, kidnapped. 

 

                Something soft fell against John’s leg and he wondered if it was Dave. Oh no Dave, was he okay? The thing on John’s leg felt to light to be Dave, was he kidnapped to or was he left at home in John’s bed alone? Questions swirled around in Johns head. Why was he kidnapped? What do they want? Dave? He felt like he was going to pass out, and he probably would have if the car hadn’t jerked to a stop. The engine died and John heard a door open and slam shut. Then a second. He waited in both fear and wonder as the trunk was opened. 

 

              John tried to even out his quick breathing and get the tears to stop pouring from his eyes, but it was like trying to have an elephant ride a chinchilla, it didn’t do any good. A slight pressure was removed from Johns body and he hoped it was the rope being removed. He wriggled again, finding that the ropes had not in fact been removed, but instead something lightweight that had been on top of him.

 

                 “Your boyfriends awake.” a deep voice said. I froze, boyfriend? What?

 

              “Seems so. Do we still have some snacks left? I bet he’s starving.” a newer, more familiar voice replied. Was it, Dave’s voice? No, it wouldn’t be Dave’s voice that made no sense..

              "Yeah, you have five minutes to feed him before we go.” the deep voice said. There was some shuffling around, then silence. John felt a hand on his shoulder and tried to back away from it. 

 

               “Don’t struggle.” the Dave-like voice commanded. John froze and let the hand help him sit up. He had to arch his back forward to avoid the hard metal pressing into his back. There were soft things all around him and he realized that this is probably most of the pressure he had felt on his body. He felt warm hands be places on his cheeks and he tried to turn his head away but the hands kept him there.

 

                “If you don’t want to starve, you’ll do as I say.” the voice said somewhat harshly. John turned his head away again despite the sudden hunger he noticed in his stomach. It growled at him, betraying his actions of resistance. 

 

             “Dude I know you’re hungry it’s been almost 6 hours since you’ve last eaten.” He informed. John stored the information in his head, 6 hours, he was most likely in a different state by now. A few states over most likely, and it didn’t seem like their trip was done just yet. John sighed in defeat and looked back to where the voice was, the hands on his cheeks tightening. 

 

                 “I’m taking the gag off now. We’re in the middle of no where so don’t bother screaming and if you start asking questions I will shut this trunk just as quickly as it was opened.” He threatened . John quickly nodded in agreement, he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to do besides obey. He was terrified, hungry and had a pit in his stomach. The gag was slowly slipped down by the strangers thumbs and it hung loosely around John’s neck. Easy access for the man to put it back on.

Something small and round poked Johns lips, he identified it as a straw.

 

                “Pepsi.” he was informed. John carefully wrapped his lips around the straw, and slowly sucked. Once he was aware that the liquid was in fact Pepsi, he drank quickly. Only to have to straw pulled from his mouth.

 

                “Slow down, sodas not good on an empty stomach.” the voice said. John wanted to ask why he was given it if it wasn’t good but decided it’d be better to just keep his mouth shut. 

                "Granola bar.” was the next thing said before John felt the edge of the bar being poked at his lips. He opened his mouth and immediately took a bite. The bar was soon finished and John was granted with the straw again. 

 

              “Dude we have to go now.” the deeper voice told the Dave one. The straw was once again plucked from John’s greedy lips and the gag replaced. John yelped in protest but he was shoved back into the trunk and heard the loud crash as it shut on him, leaving him trapped in the tight space once more. 

The waterworks from John’s eyes began again. He sobbed loudly, not knowing when he would return home or if he would at all. He wasn’t sure if he would ever see his dad again and wished he had had the chance to say goodbye. But it was all gone, the only thing left ahead of John was whatever his kidnappers planned. He hoped it wasn’t death.

            John was woken up by the sound of a closing door. He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but as soon as the trunk was open he began crying again. He could practically hear the roll of eyes he got but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to go home, see his dad, watch shitty movies with Dave. Not this, he didn’t want any of this. A strong pair of arms picked John up and he felt himself be easily thrown over a broad shoulder. 

 

               He was taken up a long flight of stairs, a pair of lighter sounding footsteps following them. Most likely the guy with Dave’s voice. After what seemed like an eternity of stairs they finally entered a room. More walking, then another room. John was thrown down onto something fluffy, but the fall still hurt him. He could feel the hard ground underneath the fluffy thing that now held onto him. John curled into it and shivered, he wasn’t cold. In fact it was warm for winter. But the fact that this was happening made John shake in fear. 

 

              “Alright dude, you know the rules. I’m taking over if you can’t follow them.” the deep voice said, directed at the other guy John assumed. It wouldn’t make sense if it was for him. 

 

                 “Yeah, yeah just let me start already. Shoo.” Said the other, he heard some more footsteps, a hesitation and then a door slamming. It was just him and the Dave sounding guy now. He strained to hear as the footsteps moved closer to him, backing up against a wall as they did. 

 

                “Chill the fuck out Egbert.” the voice said. By now John was convinced it  was Dave, but he couldn’t think of why he would suddenly have a personality switch and kidnap John. John felt it again, the hands on his face. Then the blindfold was pulled up over his head. John blinked at the sudden brightness. His vision blurry by the mixed effect of not having glasses and the sudden bright light. 

 

                He slowly let his eyes adjust, as well as they could without the glass frames to help him. He was able to make out a bedroom, only it was mostly bare besides a bed against the other end of the wall and a closet. There was also a large mirror on a wall across from the bed. The boy in front of him had light blond hair and shades and- oh fuck it was Dave. John could honestly say that he was both shocked and felt stupid for not expecting it. 

 

                His eyes widened and he tried to move away from Dave but he was unable to do any such thing. 

 

              “Stop it.” Dave commanded in a calm voice. John did stop, but only because he was even more scared and confused than he had ever been before in his entire life. Dave pulled something from his pocket and placed it on Johns face. John closed his eyes tightly, fearing what it was but when he eventually opened his eyes again he was able to see clearly. His glasses. 

Dave held up a thin strap of fabric, putting it right in front of John’s face. A collar it looked like. 

            "This is a collar.” Dave said, affirming John’s thoughts. The collar was light blue and had a tag on it.  John Egbert. If found return to Dave Strider. xxx-xxx-xxxx . John looked up into Dave’s shades with wide blue eyes. Was he serious? Dave leaned forward and clipped the collar around John’s neck. He was serious. It was a snug fit, just big enough for Dave to slip a single finger through once on. Dave backed away and looked down at him, nodding at the collar. 

John let out a whine and curled himself into a ball, his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He felt oddly exposed, despite the fact that the two had been chilling all day in their boxers. Only now it was different, now Dave was a psychopath best friend kidnapper and not just his best friend. Dave sighed softly and crouched down in front of John, reaching out and stroking his cheek. 

 

               “Don’t worry John, as long as you behave everything will be just fine.” He said, smirking a bit. John sniffled and buried his face in his knees so Dave wouldn’t keep touching him. Dave scowled and lifted John’s face up by his chin, “Stop this. We’re best bros and this isn’t how you’re going to act around me. Understand?”  John didn’t move, he searched Dave’s mostly emotionless face with large, scared, blue eyes. Dave’s scowl grew slightly bigger and he raised his hand, backhanding John. 

 

                  “I asked if you understood.” he growled under his breath. John was shocked, his mouth hung open and he looked at Dave with wide eyes, slowly raising a trembling hand to touch his cheek where he had been hit. It stung, bad. He wouldn’t be surprised if a mark was left there for a few days. His eyes watered and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to cry more, to curl in a ball and just wake up back home. But he couldn’t cry. This wasn’t just a dream he could wake up from. It was all real, and it was more than he’d ever expected from Dave. 

                "If I ask you a question I expect an immediate answer. If I tell you to do something I expect you to do it right away. If you refuse anything, expect punishment.” Dave said strictly. John’s head spun. This was no joke, Dave was serious about every word he was saying.

 

              “Now, let’s try this again. Do you, understand?” Dave asked, tilting his head, half expecting John to say, or shake his head no. Instead John slowly nodded, not trusting his voice. Dave smirked, “Good boy.” John didn’t like that. He didn’t like that Dave had said that and he most of all didn’t like being treated as a new pet. Although, the way things were looking, it seemed as if he was. Dave turned Johns head slightly and kissed the cheek he had hit. John’s eye squeezed shut tightly. Suddenly Dave’s unpredictable actions yesterday made sense, the cuddles during movies, spooning in bed. Dave had plans for John, much larger than best friends, and that perhaps scared John the most. Dave sighed happily and stood up, walking a few steps away from John.

**               “This will be your room John. Your clothes are in the closet, some from your house and others that I have gotten for you. The bed is not yours. You may go on it when I give you permission, when you are not allowed on the bed you will sleep on your doggy bed, which you are on now. Food and water will be provided at your feeding times and there is a bathroom door next to the closet. You are not allowed to leave this room without Bro or I with you at all times. Any questions?” Dave asked after explaining the rules. John sniffled softly and nodded his head. He understood all right, he was Dave’s pet and until he found a way to escape he would be stuck with him. Dave owned him now.    
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave left the room, leaving John alone to cry. He curled into a tighter ball on his dog ‘bed’ feeling both scared and humiliated. How could this happen, how could someone do something like this to another human being, their own friend. He pulled his hoodie around his legs, wishing he had slept in something less revealing before he was kidnapped. He looked up at the closet, Dave said he had brought clothes. 

John looked at the door Dave had left through then back at the closet. He slowly stood up, his legs shaking slightly as the weight was put onto them. He walked over and opened it, peeking in. He found his clothes like Dave had said, his cargo shorts, shirts, skinny jeans, PJs, dresses, lingerie and- okay, half this closet was full of stuff that wasn’t his. John’s face flushed as he observed the new clothing, skimpy outfits ranging in only four colors; Blue, Green, Black and White. 

Dave didn’t actually expect him to wear this, right? He pulled out a blue school girl uniform and held it up to himself, it was his size. He shook his head and hug it back up, who knew Dave would be into this? He shivered with the thought, who knew Dave would be into him. He wasn’t even gay! John frowned and wiped his tears, grabbing cargo shorts and a shirt to put under his hoodie. Worried Dave might come back he went into the small bathroom to change. When he came out, Dave still wasn’t back. John walked over to the bed, pausing by the side. He didn’t want to get in trouble..

He turned and went back over to the dog bed, curling into it so he would fit. This was embarrassing. His stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten since Dave fed him that granola bar. As if on cue, Dave walked in carrying a bowl. Only problem, it was a dog bowl and John’s name was engraved on it. 

“Hope you like chicken and rice.” he said, setting the bowl down. John sat up slowly and reached out towards the bowl, earning him a swat on the hand. 

“No hands. That’s not what this bowl was intended for.” Dave said, explaining the swat. John frowned, he wasn’t serious. But, he was. John shrunk down, feeling ashamed as he lowered his head to eat. He felt a hand on his head and knew Dave was petting him. He tried his best to ignore it and realized if he wanted to survive here, he would have to swallow down all his pride as soon as possible. 

“Good boy.” Dave cooed, ruffling his hair as he ate. John finished his food, licking the bowl for any remains before he looked up at Dave. He wasn’t sure how to feel at this point. That was his best friend, the guy who helped him through his every problem and would spend hours on the internet chatting away with him. That was the guy who just yesterday gave the best surprise in the world, and spent the day having a great movie marathon and cuddle puddle with him. But now, now John wasn’t sure about anything. He had kidnapped him, claimed him as his own personal pet and humiliated him. Took him away from his home and slapped him. 

Dave looked back at him, raising his thumb to rub some rice off his lips. John frowned, he wanted to cry again. His lip trembled but he refused to let the tears out. 

“Shhh.” Dave cooed softly, stroking his thumb over John’s lip, “Everything’s alright. It’s all going to be alright.” Even though it was Dave saying it, the one who was hurting him, the words relaxed John. He sighed and leaned gently into Dave, seeking the comfort Dave seemed to be offering. Dave wrapped his arms around John and pulled him close, rubbing his back and whispering soft comforting phrases in his ear. John let silent tears drop into Dave’s shirt. He felt lonely, more alone than he had ever been. And it was just like old times, when Dave was his only friend. 

Dave scooped John up easily and carried him over to the bed, the real one. It was grey with black patterns on it, matching the walls of the dark room. He set John down on it, laying down next to him and holding him close. John let him, not like he could have refused anyway. He soon cried himself to sleep, Dave’s scent filling his lungs. 

 

John woke up the next morning, still in Dave’s arms. Dave was breathing softly, his arm’s loosely holding John, their faces only inches away. One of his legs wrapped around both John’s, his shades still on. He looked relaxed and calm, a completely different expression than his regular neutral one. John had to pee, but he didn’t want to move in case Dave would get mad at him. With the sudden personality flip, he wasn’t sure how much he could get away with. Even if they had been best friends for years. 

Luckily for John, Dave woke up not long later. Moving and mumbling in his sleep until he sat up tiredly. John looked up at him, propping himself up on his hands. 

“Morin’ handsome.” Dave said, his voice thick with sleep and an accent. John looked down letting his bangs fall in his face. He didn’t want to reply to that. Dave hummed contently, reaching out and attempting to move John’s bangs out of his face but had little success. 

“Go shower, you smell like road-trip.” Dave said, giving up with Johns hair. John rolled his eyes, knowing Dave couldn’t see. No duh he smelt, he’d been trapped in a trunk of a car all yesterday. However he got up anyway, not liking the way his clothes stuck to his body with sweat. It was much warmer here, even in winter John was practically sweating just being next to Dave. Too much heat. 

He left the bed going straight to the closet, not looking over at Dave. He shoved the dresses and other things Dave had gotten for him to the side. Nope. Not wearing that shit. He grabbed a new pair of shorts and a ghost slime shirt then went into the bathroom, shutting the door. He sighed and turned on the water, turning it as hot as it would go. He stepped into the steamy stream of water and sighed as the heat took over his body. He could finally relax, even if it was only for a few minutes, he could relax and think. 

He got out seemingly too soon, and pulled on his clothes. He shook out his hair, running his fingers through it and looking in the mirror. His cheek was red where Dave had hit him, but other than that he looked normal. He walked out, finding Dave laying on the bed waiting for him. He stood awkwardly at the door, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Walk back over to Dave? Go to his dog bed? Just stand there? 

Dave motioned him over and sat up, holding his arms out. John didn’t want to go over there. He didn’t want to go near Dave, he didn’t want to go in his arms. Most of all he didn’t want Dave doing as he pleased to him, he worried things would happen. Things he never wanted to do with another male. He forced himself to take a step forward, then another. It wasn’t long before he was close enough that Dave could just grab him, pulling John into his lap and nuzzling him. 

“I’ve been waiting for this, for a long time John.” he said, murmuring the words into John’s neck. John shivered at the feel of Dave’s lips rubbing against his neck. The feeling sent sparks of disgust through his body. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want Dave touching him. Especially not with his lips. The words though, that’s what bugged John maybe even more than the sensation flowing through him. Dave had been waiting. How many years had he been planning this, planning to ruin Johns life. Planning for these actions. 

John looked up, seeing his reflection in the mirror. Sitting on Dave’s lap, Dave’s red sleeved arms wrapping around his waist and his lips, unmoving but on John’s neck. Dave followed John’s action, looking up at the mirror, letting his mouth drag against Johns neck. John fought to keep heat from rising into his cheeks. This was bad, so bad, so gross and so not him. Dave smirked, obviously liking the idea that John could see himself, see everything Dave did to him perfectly clear. Dave moved his arms, one slipping under the front of johns shirt and running it up his stomach to his chest. 

“D-Dave..” John said nervously, closing his eyes tightly. This needed to stop. Now. Dave’s smirk widened, and his hand only crept higher, his other arm pulling John closer so he couldn’t leave. His fingers grazed John’s nipple, making John shiver again. Dave began rubbing it with his index finger, sending more sensations into John’s body. 

“Dave please, stop!” John whined, tears welling in his eyes. His voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek but this only pushed Dave to go further. While teasing John’s nipple with his fingers he sent his other hand down, undoing the button on John’s shorts. 

“No! Dave!” John sobbed, tears flowing freely now. He struggled but Dave only pressed down on his chest, his warm hand sending John closer to Dave, back pressed tightly against his chest. His shorts were pulled down, next his boxers. 

“See, look. Your hard already~” Dave said sweetly, grasping John’s throbbing member with his free hand and wiping off the precum with his thumb. John let out a gasp and another cry. He just wanted Dave to stop, he wanted life to go back to normal, even go back to school at this point! John kept his eyes shut tight, he wasn’t going to watch this, he refused. He felt something warm on his neck, soft, wet and weird feeling. He peeked open a single eye to see Dave licking up his neck, pulling away at his jawline. This sent another shiver down John’s spine and he closed his eyes again. No, stop.

Dave started pumping, his hand going over John’s dick in a steady pattern, managing to get a soft moan out of John. John whined again, struggling to get Dave to stop with this. This was rape! Oral, but still rape! Of course Dave didn’t stop, he started kissing John’s neck, sucking on the light skin and leaving little bruises in a clustered pile. John took a deep breath in, knowing what was about to happen. No, he wasn’t going to cum for dave. He wouldn’t. But Dave was patient, he kept pushing on, kissing up Johns neck and stopping only when he reached his ear to whisper softly, “Look at yourself John.”

John could practically feel the smirk in Dave’s voice and he didn’t know what possessed him to actually look up but he regretted it when he did. His shorts and boxers around his ankles, his hard cock in Dave’s hand, his shirt pulled up from where Dave’s arm was, his hand still rubbing John’s sensitivity. But the worst of it all was his face, his own face. A look of arousal and tears. 

Dave gave him one final pum and John let out a gasp, releasing onto the floor and breaking down into loud sobs. No. Why? Dave turned John sideways in his lap and moved his arms back around him. 

“Shh, it’s okay John. Everything’s going to be okay.” Dave whispered in John’s ear, rocking him back and forth. John curled into a ball, not bothering with his shorts. He was helpless here. Dave could do whatever he wanted and he had just proved that. John’s body belonged to Dave, just as the collar around his neck said.


	4. Chapter 4

When John had eventually stopped crying, Dave laid him down on the bed and kissed his forehead before getting up and leaving the room. John curled in a ball again, pulling his knees up into his chest. He wished he could cry again, but nothing would come out of his eyes, he was all drained out from crying. His stomach growled and he hoped Dave would bring him breakfast soon. He pulled himself slowly out of his ball and looked around the room for something to do, something to get his mind off of what had happened.

He stood up, feeling something wet and gooey under his foot. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized what he had stepped in. A hand quickly shot up to his mouth to keep him from adding puke to the mess. He ran into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet to throw up. He heard the door open and looked out the bathroom into the room, wiping his mouth on his arm. Dave stood there, frozen in the bedroom doorway, holding John’s bowl. John stood up straight and slowly walked forward with his head down. Fuck.

Dave set the bowl down harshly, his face hard. 

“I’ll let it go this time because it was your first, but we’ll be doing much more John and you're going to have to learn to accept that.” he said, sounding pissed. John supposed he had a right to be, finding him throwing up after a handjob. John nodded quietly, looking down at the floor, eyes slowly trailing up to his food dish. Eggs and sausage. He walked over slowly, stopping in front of Dave and the bowl. Dave gave him a nod and John dropped to his knees, then onto all fours, lowering his face into his bowl to eat. 

“Good boy.” Dave purred, leaning down to pat John’s head. 

“I’m going to school now, I’ll see you when I get back.” Dave said, turning and walking out. It was already Monday? John gave him a slight nod and went back to eating his food, this time he sat up and used his hands though. He was going to keep some dignity, even if it was just to himself. But he started to get worried. How would he get lunch? Would he have to wait for Dave to come back? What was he going to do while Dave was gone? He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, he wasn’t going to depend on Dave entertaining him. What entertained Dave would be much different than what entertained John. 

John set the empty bowl down and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He scooped up some water and drank that as well, considering Dave hadn’t yet provided him with a water bowl. He walked back out and looked around the room, there was nothing to do. He couldn’t lay on the bed, at least he didn’t think he was allowed. He looked in the mirror, sitting down in front of it and just staring at himself. He had marks on his neck, a dark pink handprint on his cheek and a disgusting pit in his stomach. 

He tugged at his collar, trying to hide the purple bruises on his neck with no success. He sighed and stood up, not wanting to look at himself anymore. He saw the mess on the ground and almost heaved up his food again. He decided it would be a good idea to clean that up, before he stepped in it again. Walking back into the bathroom he avoided the mirror and found towels in the sink cabinets. Pulling one out he dampened it with water and went back out to clean up. He left the towel wadded up by the door and went to his dog bed, curling up and just laying there.

He felt numb. He tried not to think about what had happened and purposely kept his mind empty, his body unfeeling. After at least two hours of boredom, pacing and another shower just because; the door opened. John looked up from the bed, half hoping Dave was back with food. But it wasn’t Dave. Instead a man, he had pointed shades on his face and a grey hat with his blond locks tucked in it. He wore dark pants and a white shirt as well as leather gloves on his hands. He looked a mix of hilarious and scary as fuck.

John backed away into the corner, watching the man with wary eyes. He walked over, grabbing the bowl and leaving the room without a word. John relaxed a bit and hoped the man would return with food then leave him alone again. 

The man did return twenty minutes later and John sat up with hope that the man had food. But the bowl was no where to be found.

“Come Egbert, exercise time.” the man said looking down at John. John backed even further into the wall and asked in a shaky voice, “W-who are you?” 

“I’m Bro,” the guy chuckled, “David’s brother.” John wasn’t sure if that should make him calmer or not, but he recognized the voice. ‘Your boyfriends awake.’ He shivered at the memory of being shoved into a trunk. 

“Get up.” Bro said. John didn’t move, just looked at Bro with wide eyes. Bro huffed and walked over, pulling John up by the shoulder of his shirt. John let out a small yelp of surprise and quickly got up to his feet. His shirt was released and he stumbled along behind Bro, worried about where they were going. He was lead out of the room and John looked around the house. They were in a hallway, pictures of puppets were framed and hung neatly on the walls. There were a few smuppets on the ground, John recognized them from talking to Dave on the webcam so long ago, until his broke and he never got it repaired. 

He was taken into a new room, a gym. There was different machines in there, treadmill, bicycle, stairs, weights and other things. Bro pointed at the treadmill, “You’ll start with that.” he said. John slowly walked over, he normally didn’t like exercise but being cooped up in the room all day he needed something to release his built up energy. He got on and looked at the control panel. There was a new water bottle in the cup holder, John could only hope it was for him. Bro walked up and took the bottle out, grabbing a new dog bowl that John hadn’t seen before and pouring some water in it. He set the bowl down to the side of the mill and pulled something long and blue from his pocket. 

John quickly identified this as a leash. Bro clipped it onto John’s collar and stood in front of the machine, holding the end of it.

“Have to leash train you.” he explained. John wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, this was so stupid. So necessary. Unless, he would actually be walked outside. He could escape. Suddenly he didn’t mind this training anymore, as long as he’d be able to go outside. The machine was turned on by Bro and John almost fell with the sudden start. He quickly started walking to the speed, Bro turning it up into a jogging pace. John ran while Bro held the leash, giving a few nods of approval for John being easy to train. 

John ran out his frustration, running until he was sweating heavily and felt like he was going to collapse. He looked up at Bro desperately, not sure if he was allowed to turn it off. Bro did it for him and John bent over, resting his hands on his knees and panting heavily. He stepped off and fell to the floor on all fours, dropping his face in the bowl. That felt nice. He sucked up some water while his face was under it, glad it had been provided. When he pulled out he looked up and saw Bro standing over him, still holding the leash. 

“Time to go back.” he said, tugging lightly on the collar to get John to stand. John hopped up, almost falling again from wobbly legs. He had never ran that much in his life. Bro took him back into the practically empty room and took the leash off. 

“Shower before Dave gets home, I’ll bring you lunch.” he said before walking out. John was left alone again. He sat on the ground and wondered if he should shower now or wait for lunch. He contemplated this much longer than he should have to pass the time and before he knew it Bro had come back in and set down a food bowl as well as a water one before leaving again. John ran over, looking into his bowl. Mac n cheese. In his water bowl was milk. He used his hands to eat and picked up his milk bowl, attempting to use it as a large cup. 

When he finished he went into the bathroom and stripped down, climbing into another warm shower. John had a feeling showers would become his new favorite pastime. He got out, pulling a towel around himself. He took his dirty clothes and threw them next to the towel by the front door to his room. He went to the closet, humming softly to himself as he browsed through the clothes. 

He reached for a shirt and heard the door open behind him. He cast a quick glance back to see Dave, who was looking at the pile of clothes and towel. John’s face heated up and he held the towel tighter around himself, pulling the shirt out. He grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans to match the god tier shirt and clutched clothes to himself, turning to look uncomfortably at Dave. Dave just looked at him, waiting for him to change. John sighed and turned towards the bathroom, going in to change in privacy.

When he walked out Dave was laying on the bed, doing homework. John walked up slowly, peeking over Dave’s shoulder at the paper. Math. Dave patted the bed beside him and John climbed on, laying down next to Dave and leaving a space between their bodies. Dave apparently didn’t like this space and moved himself, and all his stuff, closer. John inhaled sharply and told himself he would be fine, Dave wasn’t doing anything yet, just his homework.

He watched silently as Dave did his homework, doing it in his head faster than Dave was doing it on the paper. He started to worry when Dave neared the end of the worksheet though. What was going to happen now? Dave did the last problem and sat up, putting his things away in his red backpack. He tossed the bag to the floor and looked down at John. John clenched and unclenched his fist nervously. 

Dave patted his lap and waited for John to crawl into it, wrapping his arms around him and humming happily. John sighed softly, giving in and leaning on Dave, listening to the hum vibrate through his chest. Dave rubbed John’s back with one hand, the other moving up to play with John’s dark locks of hair. 

“I love you.” Dave said softly, holding John closer. John stayed put, saying nothing. He couldn’t respond to that without lying or getting in trouble. Dave kissed John’s head and smiled softly, “It’s okay John, you don’t have to say anything yet. You’ll love me soon enough.” John doubted that. He doubted that very strongly. As soon as he was gone he would change his pesterchum and block turntechGodhead for extra measure. He would convince his Dad to move and change his name. He would not risk being around Dave any more than necessary. 

John wasn’t sure how long Dave held onto him. But when Dave finally moved John off him and got up, he beckoned for John to follow. John followed Dave into what looked like the living room. There was a large TV against the wall and a futon across from it. It lead into a kitchen and the hallway they had just come out of. There were katanas hanging on the walls and smuppets littering the floor. Dave paid the mess no mind and took John’s hand in his, pulling him over to the couch and sitting, tugging John down beside him. 

Dave picked up the remote and turned the TV on then leaned on John and watched quietly. They sat there for a long time, through two whole episodes of the Nature Channel. John was pretty sure Dave wasn’t even watching, just had it on as an excuse to lean on John for an hour. Which, John figured, was much better than the things Dave was capable of in the bedroom. 

Dave got up after their second episode, leaving John on the couch. He looked around curiously, a door was right there. It might lead outside. John peeked behind him, Dave was in the kitchen, digging through the fridge. If he ran now, he might be able to escape. John hesitated, and got to his feet, casting a glance at the door again. He could go, he could leave right now and run, never turn back and get away from Dave. 

The fridge shut and John quickly sat back down. Not now. As soon as he got the chance he would run and keep running until he was out of Dave’s reach. Maybe to Mexico, Texas was close. But not Huston. 

Dave walked in a few seconds later, holding a plastic bowl with apple slices in it. He sat back down next to John and ate one, looking at the TV again. He picked another up and looked at John, holding it towards him. John raised a hand for it, getting it pulled out of his grasp.

“No.” Dave said. He moved it towards John’s mouth. He opened obediently and was treated with the apple slice. He chewed happily and Dave chuckled, eating another himself. With the next one he placed it on John’s nose. John looked at it confused and tried to grab it with his tongue.

“Wait.” Dave said, John stopped. He sat with the apple on his nose, waiting for… something. Dave stood up, holding his hands up to tell John to stay still. He pulled out his Iphone and held it up, taking a picture of John. Oh fuck no. 

“Dave.. No pictures.” John blushed, concentrating hard on keeping the apple on his nose. If Dave started taking pictures now, he would probably take more serious pictures later. Dave took another picture, “That’s my decision. Now eat it.” John reached to pick it off his nose but was stopped by Dave grabbing his wrist. John looked at the apple, how was he supposed to eat it?

“Dave how do I..?” he asked softly, the apple almost falling so he had to stop himself. Dave chuckled but gave him no answer. John moved his face around, scrunching his cheeks and nose slowly getting the apple to slide down into his tongues grasp. He smirked as he chewed, proud of himself. 

“Good boy.” Dave praised him, patting John’s head. That wiped the smile of John’s face. He wasn’t just hanging out and having fun with Dave. He was Dave’s pet. 

With another hour of TV and some dinner, John was taken back to his room. He got nervous, hoping nothing would happen. Nothing did. Dave took him to the room and left. Just like that. John looked at the door, surprised Dave had just left. He went and sat on his dog bed, getting his hoodie to cuddle into and waited for Dave to come back in. He didn’t. John eventually fell asleep waiting for Dave to walk back in.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up with a sore back, stretching to relieve the pain. He wondered why Dave hadn’t been with him last night. It wasn’t like he wanted Dave necessarily, but he preferred the bed to the dog bed. John looked up at the door, waiting for Dave to come in with food. John’s stomach growled, Dave never came. Did he do something wrong? Was Dave punishing him for complaining about the picture? Pet’s don’t complain when they get pictures. Neither should John. He made a mental note about that, even if Dave was going to take embarrassing… Exposing pictures. He would just have to deal with it.

He would escape eventually and those pictures would be the only thing Dave had to remember him by. Unless he could delete them before getting away. He didn’t like the idea of Dave having pictures of him at his fingertips, John could only imagine exactly what he’d do with them. What kinds of pictures he would get.

John got tired of waiting for Dave and stood up, pacing around the room, stomach growling. He walked towards the door, wondering if he could just.. Go out and get his own food. Then he noticed it. His full food and water bowl set by the bed, a little slip of paper on top of the food. He picked the note up and read it. Then he read it again, trying to figure it out.

 

went to school, love you. wear something nice for me when i come home ;) ~DS

Something nice? What was that supposed to mea-. John looked at the closest. Dave wanted him in one of the outfits he bought for John. Feeling uneasy, he left the food untouched and walked over to the closet. There had to be something in there that was nice and covered at least some of his skin. John looked through each item, comparing them to each other until he found the most covering thing he could. A light blue sexy maids uniform. It came with thigh highs and little dainty black dress shoes with blue bows on the toes. Blue lace girl panties was clipped onto the hanger as well as the socks, a thong. That would not hold his junk in. John went into the bathroom to try it on, wondering just how much he’d be revealing to Dave in this skimpy uniform.

The dress itself just barely covered all his special parts, the back even revealing the bottom of his ass cheeks when he just stood up straight. It was frilly and had lace trim everywhere. The top of the dress seemed customized, it didn’t bag where boobs were supposed to go because it was made for a flat chested person. It scrunched around John’s waist perfectly and the small little apron added to the effect. It was sleeveless and he found two blue ribbon hair clips clipped onto the front of the dress.

This was ridiculous. He didn’t even want to try on the thong, knowing he’d just be poking out of it in a totally unsexy way. What the fuck was wrong with Dave, this was such a weird kink, god damn. He heard a knock on the bathroom door and his face heated up. There was only one person who would be at the door this hour and that was Bro.

“H-hold on!” John called nervously. Of course, Bro didn’t listen. He opened the door and walked in, stopping when he noticed what John was wearing. Thigh highs, hair bows, maid uniform and blue thong in his hand. He could only imagine what was running through Bro’s mind. Of course, he had to know it was Dave’s choice in clothing but… Dave wasn’t there to enjoy it. Just John alone in the bathroom wearing skimpy girl clothes.

Bro smirked and looked John up and down, taking his time as his eyes traveled up Johns body. John shifted awkwardly, he wanted to shove Bro out, to rip off the clothes and never look at them again. But that wasn’t an option. Bro snatched the thong from John’s hand and held them up.

“You forgot something.” he said sweetly.

“I-I..” John tried to explain but Bro picked up both Johns hand’s and folded them over the panties. John stood there in horror for a few seconds before he slowly slipped them on, Bro standing in the doorway watching his every move with a smirk. John was blushing so bad, his chest was starting to turn pink. He had to turn around to attempt to tuck himself into the small triangle of fabric the thong provided but as he had expected, he had little success. He flattened the skirt of the dress back down and looked to Bro, still facing backwards, a bit too embarrassed to face him full on. Bros eyes were practically glued on his ass. Fuck that was still showing.

Bro’s gaze flickered up to John face and he held out a hand, “Come on Egbert, let’s teach you how to use those looks of yours.” The line worried John but again, he couldn’t do anything but obey. Maybe he’d have a better chance of escaping if the brothers thought he was behaved.

Bro took him over to the couch and sat down, instructing John to get on his knees. His breathing quickened as Bro’s intentions became obvious. He could get out of this, he would find something.. Some way to not do what Bro wanted.

“Bro, what will Dave say about this?” John asked nervously, on his knees in between Bros legs and fiddling with the bottom of the dress. Bro waved it off, “You may be Dave’s personal bitch but you're still the family pet.” John clenched his fist around the silky fabric. He was going to be tossed between Dave and Bro?

“I-I’m not eightteen, this is illegal.” he ventured desperately. That was the stupidest excuse ever. Bro didn’t care if this was legal, he kidnapped John for fuck’s sake! Bro raised an eyebrow at John’s comment, then he chuckled.

“This whole thing is illegal, baka.” He said, removing his pointed shades and setting them down on the armrest of the futon. He tilted his head back before John was able to get a good look at his face. John plopped down, sitting with his legs still in the kneeling position. It was comfortable enough. He was clueless as to what to do, He’d never given head before. He didn’t really want to start now.

Bro grunted and looked down at John with bright orange eyes. Holy fuck. Bro had gorgeous eyes, but they were weird at the same time… And kind of scary in this situation. John didn’t move, he wasn’t sure how anymore. His throat was dry and he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“If you want to please Dave then you’re going to have to take charge. Undress me.” Bro said, his gaze locked on John’s. John bite his lip and raised shaky hands up to Bro’s waistline. He fumbled with the button, trying to keep his breathing normal. Just get it over with. Get used to it.

He unzipped the pants and moved his hands to Bro’s sides, pulling the pants down to his ankles, as Dave had done to him. John shut his eyes tightly at the memory. God no, this time it was only going to be worse. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes again was how hard Bro already was. Bro smirked and patted John’s head, “See how far those looks get you?”

John felt his stomach flip. He wasn’t that attractive. He wasn’t some temptress that got every gay guy hard. He himself wasn’t even gay! It wasn’t fair! He decided to ignore the comment and reached up to pull down his boxers and get it over with. But his hand was grabbed. He looked at the skin and leather holding his wrists in place, following them up. Hands, arms, all the way up to Bro’s face.

“Rushings no fun Egbert, you’ve got to be a tease.” he said, smirking and letting John’s hands go, “Try again.” John didn’t get it. Was he supposed to do something else? Kiss Bro’s thighs or what?

It quickly became obvious that Bro wasn’t going to hint John anymore he decided to go for it. He leaned forward, placing his hands on Bro’s knees and holding his legs apart which wasn’t actually necessary. He pressed a soft kiss to Bro’s inner left thigh, getting a small shutter from Bro. John closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he wasn’t about to suck a dick. That he was...kissing a girl’s leg. Of course, with the way Bro was built it was quite difficult. So John stopped imagining. He just blanked himself out and continued kissing closer and closer to the bulge in Bro’s boxers.

He reached the end of his path, there was no where to move except to the other thigh or the actual thing. With the way Bro was looking at him, he didn’t think the other leg was an option. He slowly raised a hand, palming the covered cock in front of him. He closed his eyes again and took a small shallow breath. He thought about the things he normally did to himself. That’s all he had to do, just add his mouth to it as well.

He grasped onto what he could and rubbed his thumb softly over the tip. Pressing harder when he got a small gasp. He bent forward, breathing heavily on Bro through the fabric. Just that sent a shiver down Bro’s spine. He flicked his tongue out, trying not to think about what he was doing. He would escape soon enough and never have to do it again. Ever.

He sloppily sucked the head in through the fabric, poking and swirling with his tongue. He felt a tight grip suddenly in his hair and his head was thrust forward, making John take more in and gag slightly. Bro pulled him back and tilted his head up, forcing John to look at him.

“Take them off now.” he instructed. John nodded, his face scrunching in pain from the grip on his hair. He wasn’t released and had to pull Bro’s boxers off without moving his head or else his hair would be pulled. He was almost immediately pushed back between his legs, Bro’s tip poking at his lips.

“Open up Egbert~” Bro smirked, forcing John to poke against it. John frowned in distaste, eyes watering up as he parted his lips. He moved his hands up, one getting a grip on Bro’s shaft, the other resting on his thigh. He rubbed where he could and tried to focus more on his hand than his mouth, but being urged by pushes to take Bro further in made it quite difficult. Before he knew it there wasn’t room for his hand and John had most of Bro in. He was deepthroating. When had he ever acquired that skill?

With no time to think, and his mind fogging, he tried to push Bro over the edge quick as possible. Just get it done with. He stole a glance up at Bro, he looked like a professional mess. With his face twisted into arousal and his body giving only slight signs of pleasure he had the true look of a Strider. John’s mind began to wander as he became less worried about what he was doing. After all, it was all being forced onto him. Nothing he could do. He wondered how Dave would look. How he’d look against John’s skin, how Dave would look being pleasured by John.

He erased those thoughts as soon as he realized them. Not the time. It would never be the time for that.

“John~” Bro moaned, giving away his first actual sign of satisfaction. John felt a flutter in his heart at his name, he had never imagined just how good it would sound being said like that. The grip on his hair tightened and John wondered if Bro was almost done yet. He wondered if Bro was going to make him swallow. Probably. Bro bucked his hips forward, John almost gagging again.

“John I’m- I’m getting close,” Bro warned, his eyes closing and his head rolling back. John attempted to pull away but was shoved back down as the warm bitter liquid shot into his mouth. He wanted to throw up. Instead, he swallowed hard. Only then was he released and able to back away. He quickly stood up and rubbed his mouth with his arm, looking at Bro unhappily.

Bro pulled up his boxers and pants, ignoring the glare he got. He slipped his shades on before looking at John and giving an approving nod.

“You’ll be good enough for Dave.” he said before standing and leading John back to his room. As soon as Bro was gone John ran to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to cover up his sound and made himself empty his stomach into the toilet. He wiped his mouth again, breathing heavily. That wasn’t too bad. It could have always been worse.

He stripped off the dress, looking at it. Bro had left stains on the front. John threw the dress on the ground in anger, he didn’t like the thing but now he would be forced to wear something even more revealing in front of Dave. He wasn’t going to wear something covered with Bro on it and present himself to Dave. The thought itself was scary, and John wasn’t sure yet if he was more scared of Dave or Bro.


	6. Chapter 6

John hopped in the warm shower, filling his mouth with the water and spitting it out. He did this several times to try and rid the taste of Bro and vomit. He came back out, finding his food dishes replenished with new food. This time he forced himself to eat, it was just a sandwich and OJ. John nibbled on the sandwich, white gooey mayonnaise oozing off it. Nope. He put the sandwich back in the bowl with a scowl. He was hungry, Bro was taunting him.

He did however drink the juice, the acid not helping his stomach feel better. John went over to the closet, not wanting to wear a towel anymore and more importantly not wanting to get in trouble with Dave for not wearing something ‘nice’. He opened it up and looked at the other outfits. He could be a school girl. Cropped top, little tie, skirt even shorter that the maids dress, fishnets and of course, undies again. Another thong. Wasn’t too bad, not compared to the see-through lingerie dress looking thing.

John wondered how long he had until Dave was back, he’d already wasted a lot of his day with sleeping and Bro. He pulled out the outfit, changing into it quickly. Okay, now what? He paced around the room, wondering what exactly Dave was expecting from him. John figured that maybe if he did what he had to Bro, Dave wouldn’t push him into anything else just yet. He could just seduce Dave then give him such a great BJ that he would be tired out and not try to do more. Yeah, this was a good plan.

The door opened and in walked Dave. John spun around quickly to face him, face suddenly heating up. Dave’s eyes traveled up and down John’s body. He eventually gave him an approving nod. John took this as his sign to take control and tire Dave out before he could even try anything. John strode forward with large steps, moving in front of Dave and leaning against him to shut the door with his hand. He pinned Dave to the door with that single arm and with his free one he slide Dave’s backpack off.

“Hello to you too.” Dave said with a smirk, dropping his bag to the floor as John removed it from his arms. Dave tilted his head down to try and give John a kiss. With quick thought John avoided the kiss and moved to kiss Dave’s neck instead.

“Someone’s anxious.” Dave chuckled, wrapping his arms around John’s waist. John grinded his hips against Dave’s to shut him up and got a gasp out of him. It was his turn to smirk. Dave was already hard, was it that easy to turn him on? John used the hand that wasn’t oinning Dave down and put it flat on his chest, sliding down the soft fabric to the hem of his jeans.

Dave moaned softly as John nibbled at the tender skin on his neck. John unbuttoned Dave’s pants and slipped his hand under, awkwardly grinding still as he did this. He began stroking Dave lightly, teasing with his hand. Dave gasped again, starting to rub his hips against John’s hand. John smirked and pulled his hand out, backing completely away from Dave. Dave whined and took a step towards him, he didn’t enjoy being played with. John looked at him before turning around and walking over to the bed, swinging his hips dramatically. He could feel the skirt swaying with his movements, revealing practically his whole ass with each step.

He sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs, leaning forward and beckoning Dave closer. Dave happily walked forward, but he took his time to try and show John who was actually in charge here. As soon as Dave sat down by him, John was on him again. Pushing him down onto the bed and crawling on top, straddling his waist. John leaned down, kissing Dave’s neck again and leaving small marks here and there. His hand was back in Dave’s pants, only giving him a small taste of what John could really do if he tried.

John pulled away and scooted down Daves body, pulling Daves pants down as he went. Dave propped himself up on his elbows to watch, curious on how far John was going to go with him. John repeated what he had done with Bro, ignoring the thin fabric of the boxers and getting right to pleasing through them with swirls of his tongue. Dave moaned softly and arched his back, not removing his gaze from John’s face. John slide what he could of Dave into his mouth, the boxers stopping him from going very far.

“Take them off.” Dave said, a small gasp at the end of his sentence. John did as told, sliding Dave’s boxers down to rest at his knees with his pants. He wasted no time in grabbing onto Dave’s cock, pumping him in a steady pace. He lowered his head again, taking in the head, sucking then inching forward and repeating until he had so much in he felt like he was about to gag.

He pulled away, dragging his tongue along as he went leaving a string of saliva from his tongue to Dave’s tip. Gross. He wiped his mouth before going back down on him, trying to repeat the action of deep throating. He inching him in, relaxing the further he went until his lips were around Dave’s base. Perfect. He started bobbing his head, squeezing Dave’s thighs.

Dave groaned loudly in pleasure, grabbing onto the sheets below him.

“John~ I’m going to cum!” he moaned, gripping tighter onto the sheets as his back arched. This time John was able to pull away, leaving Dave to release onto himself. Urg, sex was disgusting. Although John wasn’t able to ignore his own throbbing erection. He laid down anyway, looking over to Dave, glad that the nights activities seemed to be over. Dave looked back at him with a smirk. His shirt was covered in his own cum, his disregarded pants and underwear at his knees. He seemed pleased.

“That’s what I like to come home to.” Dave said. John’s stomach churned. Was this going to become an everyday thing now? He tugged uncomfortably at the shirt, trying to magically turn the crop top into a full top. He wanted to be covered. He crossed his legs to cover the boner and curled somewhat into a ball. Dave sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He stood up and pulled his pants and boxers back on as John peeked over at him to see what he was doing.

“I’m going to shower and do homework, I’ll be back for dinner.” Dave said, leaving the room. John laid a little longer before the throbbing between his legs became too much to handle. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs out, grasping himself at the base. He began pumping and rubbing, realizing he had picked up a few new things from Bro and Dave. He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his face to cover his sounds. He moaned gently into the pillow, slowing his normal pace into a crawl, remembering what Bro had told him. “Rushings no fun Egbert, you’ve got to be a tease.”

The new sensations, maximizing his senses from the slow steady pace, made John quick to finish. He held the pillow tightly to his face as he let another moan escape his throat along with Dave’s name. And now his skirt was dirty. John pushed the pillow to the side and got up, tossing his clothes by Daves shirt and going into the bathroom. The first thing he did was brush his teeth for a straight five minutes. John hopped in the shower, washing himself down and rinsing his mouth out again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to write a fake chapter so insane and unbelievable like I normally do on April fools but then I realized I haven't updated in a long time so instead for your April fools I'll just give you three new chapters.

When John got out he put on his normal clothes then curled onto his bed on the floor, waiting for Dave to return with his dinner. He chuckled to himself, he still felt human. He still felt as if he was in control of his body. But in all reality the Striders had already gotten to him. He was doing things two days ago he would have refused if even brought up. Two days ago he was scared of Dave even laying a hand on him. Two days ago he was John Egbert. Now he was just John. In fact, now that he’s the family pet he might even be a Strider.

The thought of sharing that name with the brothers sickened him. He didn’t want to be associated with these life ruiners. Because of them John might never even get to go outside again. Or only on walks, with a leash and the moon as their only light.

Dave eventually came back in the room and John happily sat up. He may no longer be the scared little boy from two days ago, but he was still John. And in a way, still Dave’s best bro. Just, with some additional sidelines. Dave set the bowl on the ground next to the real bed and sat on the edge in front of it. John got up, walking over and then getting down on all fours.

“Good boy.” Dave purred as John ate right. He looked up at Dave when done, wondering what Dave was going to do now. Before given the chance to ask he was scooped onto the bed and had a Dave nuzzling into him. John hesitated before wrapping his arms around Dave and letting him lay the two of them down. Yeah, he was still Dave’s friend. Just a friend that wanted to leave and never come back. A friend that filled Dave’s sexual desires in attempts to be trusted and eventually escape.

It wasn’t long before Dave was asleep in John’s arms. John stayed up a little longer, thinking about how great of a friend he was, before he to fell asleep.

 

The next morning John woke up to a sweet smell and the sound of a door closing. He sat up, alone in the bed once again. He threw off the covers and looked at the ground to his waffle filled food bowl. John almost cried out in joy, blueberry waffles with syrup and whipped cream. Dave was probably spoiling him for such a good night. He munched happily then went to shower. When he came out all the pile clothes were gone and the bed was stripped of it’s sheets.

Maybe John had been over reacting. He gives a few blow jobs here and there in exchange for amazing food, an alright bedroom and constant showers. Sure he couldn’t go outside, or anywhere in the house by himself. No socialization, free will or anything like that…

Okay, this was still a huge problem. John had school next week! He couldn’t just disappear. Someone will notice. Someone had to notice the sudden absence of the dorky boy in the back. Right? John shook his head, no one would care. But Jade or Rose. They would find John never responding to their pesterchum weird. Sure sometimes John did forget to talk to them for a few days, but they would notice if he never responded again! John sat on his bed contemplating this.

The door creaked open a crack and John looked over to see a small blond haired boy poke his head in. Huh? The boy opened the door more and walked in with a smile. He was short, probably only 12 years old at most. His hair was practically platinum blond and went to his ears. He had bright light blue eyes and wore shorts and a grey hoodie that hat a blue hat in the center and little grey bunny ears attached to the hood. John didn’t remember Dave ever mentioning a little brother, so who was this kid?

“I’m Sebastian!” the boy said happily, waving to John, “But everyone just calls be Seb. Bro told me to come play with you while he’s working.” John blinked and looked the kid up and down again.

“You’re John right? Dave’s told me a lot about you. It’s great he finally got you!” Seb went on. He walked over to the bed and hopped up onto the edge, kicking his feet.

“So what do you want to do?” he asked. John coughed awkwardly and sat up. Was he like a babysitter now?

“If you don’t know I could suggest some things for us to do. I like playing patty cake, games and I like kissing.” Seb said smiling innocently. John almost choked on air, “Excuse me?”

“Kissing! Kissing is nice.” Seb smiled again, so wide his eyes scrunched up.

“I’m er- not going to kiss you.” John said, scratching the back of his head. He knew know that Seb and Dave had to be related. Only Striders where that bold. Especially at such a young age.

“I’ll tell Bro~” he smirked, kicking his legs still.

“I- I can’t kiss a twelve year old Seb.” John sighed. He didn’t want to get into trouble.

“I’m eleven.” Seb stated proudly.

“That makes it worse..” John muttered.

“So are ya’ gonna kiss me or do I have to tattle?” Seb asked with an innocent grin.

“I’m not kissing you.” John said sternly. There were a few things John could handle. Sleeping with Dave? Whatever. Wearing a leash on the treadmill? Fine. Eating out of dog dishes? Still kinda weird but okay. Blow jobs? Even those weren’t looking to bad. But he was not going to kiss, or have sexual interactions with a fucking eleven year old. That was too far.

Seb hopped off the bed and walked out of the room confidently, swinging his hips dramatically. John bite his lip and curled in a ball, hoping Bro wasn’t actually going to come in. Just to Johns luck, it didn’t take long for Seb to come back in with Bro behind him.

“I’m going to make this quick John because I have a shit ton of smuppet orders to catch up on. Seb here is Dave and my cousin, he is family and you are our family pet. Do what he asks just as you would with me.” Bro said, irritation clear in his voice.

“But he’s eleven.” John said, trying to make his point.

“I don’t care if he’s a two year old and he’s asking you to fuck him. You’ll do what he says or I’ll punish you later.” Bro growled, “Understand?”

“I get it but I just can’t do that Bro. He’s eleven.” John squeaked out. He was extremely scared now. He could either fuck a child, or have worse done to him.

“Seb, go cut out some more puppet patterns. They’re in my office. John and I are going to have a chat.” Bro said calmly, glaring at John through his pointed shades. John was really in for it now. Seb smirked before skipping out of the room happily. John’s breathing quickened, what now. Bro grabbed the front of John’s shirt and pulled him out of the room. John yelped softly in surprise as he was dragged down the hall and into a new room. God how big was this place? Dave lived in an apartment.

He was shoved on the ground harshly and he coughed as he pushed himself up. Bro slammed the door behind them and crouched down.

“Listen kid, you don’t have a choice anymore. Free will is in your past. You do as any Strider asks and you shut your mouth do you understand?” he hissed. John gulped and nodded, tears pricking at his eyes.

“I don’t think you do.” Bro said, he grabbed John’s collar and yanked him up, making John cough again. His back was pushed into the wall and his arm was yanked up. He felt something cold and hard clamp around his wrist. He looked up, a cuff. His other arm was lifted as well and his feet dangled a few inches off the ground. It sent a burning feeling through his arms down to his stomach. He blinked his tears away and looked at Bro.

“I’ll be back. Until then think about what you’ve done.” he said, turning around to leave John alone in this new room. John wanted to call after him. To apologize and be let down from the wall. But he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Bro was pissed and he was going to take his anger out on John later.

His arms hurt. First they went numb, then they blazed in pain that shot all the way through his body. He cried more, his glasses falling from his nose and onto the ground. It was a hard floor, no carpet. John wondered if that was to make cleaning easier. He could make out a blurry dresser. He didn’t want to guess what was in it. John clenched his fists, the pain in his muscles only intensifying the longer he was up there.

After what seemed like forever the door was opened and in walked someone. Tall. John guessed it was Bro.

“Bro..” he croaked out, throat clogged with tears.

“Shut up.” Bro hissed. He was still pissed. John felt large hands on his hips, tugging his cargo shorts down. He wanted to cry again, but no tears would form. Both his shorts and boxers were pulled off, left disregarded on the floor. Bro placed his hand on John’s thigh, sliding it up and under his shirt. John shivered at the warm touch, disgusted with how much he craved for that hand to continue exploring his body. It was something that wasn’t painful.

His hand stopped at John’s nipple and he rubbed his thumb over it. Smirking at how John’s body shuddered beneath his touch. John’s breath hitched, his heart racing. He hated this, but it sent things through his body that he’d never felt before. It was new and exciting all while terrifying him even more.

Bro moved his hand down John’s side, leaning forward and sucking on John’s nipple, the shirt between his mouth and the skin. This was a whole different type of torture. And Bro knew it. He flicked his tongue across it, then nipping at it. John gasped, his hips twisting in sexual frustration. Exactly what Bro was looking for. Bro smirked and backed away, looking John up and down.

He went over to the dresser and opened a drawer, pulling something out. It was too blurry for John to make out, but it was small. Bro walked back up to John, putting his hand with the item behind Johns back. John felt Bros fingers on his ass, spreading his cheeks. Oh fuck was he holding a dildo? John’s toes curled as something was inserted in him. He didn’t know what it was, but it was too small to be a dildo.

Bro took a step back and pointed something at John, pressing a button. John moaned out as vibrations were sent through his body. He squirmed in the restaurants, trying to somehow get the vibrator out. Bro enjoyed his struggles, the look on his face made it obvious. He went back to the dresser, pulling another thing out.

“Bro!” John yelled out, not thinking he could handle whatever else Bro was planning for him. But something told John he was only starting. Black clothes was held between Bro’s hands and he tied it over John’s mouth, making a gag. John tried to yell out again but his voice, and moans, were all muffled. That was probably the intention. John felt Bro’s hands on his sides again, but this time it was different. John was pulled forward by his love handles, Bro’s nails poking into his skin.

John gasped in pain at the nails and that quickly turned into pleasure as his neck was sucked on. He couldn’t feel his arms now, or his legs. All he could feel was the pleasure and pain Bro was doing to him. John’s dick throbbed from being left without attention. That was a torture only adding to the numbness. John’s cries were muffled, his hips twisting with every new wave of vibrations but going nowhere from Bros hands holding him down.

Then suddenly everything stopped. John blinked his eyes open, not realizing that they had closed, and looked around. Bro was still standing in front of him, but he wasn’t holding him and even the vibrations had ceased. He watched as Bro unlocked the cuffs and he fell hard on his knees. He flinched in pain and curled into a ball, his body shaking. He couldn’t stand, or hardly move. His sides hurt, his legs wobbled. He bit down on his gag, realizing how wet it was. He had been drooling.

Bro left him on the ground, going to the dresser to grab one last thing. He came back and cuffed John’s hands behind him with a pair of handcuffs. John choked out a muffled complaint but didn’t have the energy to physically refuse them. Bro picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. John hung weakly, his groin still in pain. He was taken back to his room and layed on the floor where he curled up again.

“Next time, you're going to listen to me.” Bro said as he left the room. Next time John was definitely going to listen to him. John felt tears roll down his cheeks and he couldn’t even attempt to stand. He was lucky it hadn’t been worse. He had expected a lot more than just some scratches on his sides and hickeys on his neck. He let out a shaky breath, putting all his energy into getting up. His legs wobbled and he almost buckled under his weight.

Next thing he knew he was back on the ground moaning out. Bro hadn’t taken out the vibrator. He was still torturing him. John wiggled across the floor, unable to pull it out due to the cuffs and also unable to even touch himself to get some ease from his pain. John could practically feel Bro laughing at him. It was at least several minutes before Bro turned it off. As soon as John was decently comfortable it would just start again. This went on until Dave got home from school two or three hours later. John wasn’t sure. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dave came into the room, finding John curled up on the floor, shaking from all the sensations that had been going through him the last few hours. Luckily the vibrator was off at the moment. Dave scooped him up and brought him to the bed, sitting by him and stroking his hair until he had calmed down enough to stop shaking.

“Where’s your pants?” Dave asked, looking John up and down. John leaned his head on Dave’s shoulder and stayed silent. Dave put his hand on John’s back and stroked lightly up and down his spine.

“Bro took them off.. We were in a different room.” John finally said softly. He kinda wanted his pants back, but being exposed in front of Dave was sadly nothing new.

“What’d ya do?” Dave asked, his eyebrows raising in interest.

“I didn’t kiss Seb.” John sighed. Dave frowned and nuzzled Johns neck sweetly, “You are the family pet, John. Someday I’ll claim you my own.”

“I’d like that..” John admitted softly. He didn’t like being tossed around to whoever had lust at that said time, and Dave was nicer than Bro. Even with his weird lingerie kinks. John relaxed into Dave’s side, letting his nuzzling comfort him. Just as he was about to fall asleep out of exhaustion, the vibrations started again. John jerked back, falling forward off the bed and only missing hitting the floor with his face because Dave pulled him back up by the arm.

John cried out in a mix of annoyance and pleasure as he was laid onto the bed. His back arched and his fists clenched onto the blanket beneath him. Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at John, trying to identify the problem. He found a small string hanging from John’s ass and pulled at it, popping it out. He held up the vibrator to John and laughed.

“So that’s what was wrong.” he said. John’s face flushed and he nodded shyly, letting the tension escape his body. Dave laid down on his side besides John, resting his hand on John’s chest and smiling softly.

“You’ve just got to behave John. Then everything will be alright. You’ll have free access to the complex, you can go on walks, you can do pretty much anything you’ll just be housebound. Homestuck.” Dave said softly, tracing shapes on John’s shirt. At this point, that sounded amazing to John. Being able to leave the room on his own, the whole complex Dave said. John sighed happily and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. The hand was removed from his chest and a blanket pulled over him. He felt Dave cuddle into him, holding John protectively.

 

“John~” A light voice said, calling John from his sleep. John blinked open his eyes and looked at the blurry face in front of him.

“Come on, I wanna play!” it giggled. The blurred figure moved forward and kissed Johns nose. John blinked again and looked more closely at the face. Seb. John scowled and sat up, backing away. Urg where were his glasses? Wait. They fell off while Bro was torturing him yesterday.

“Awe don’t back away. Here look, I got your glasses.” Seb said, leaning forward and putting Johns glasses back on. The world became clear once again. Seb smiled brightly, leaning forward towards John, pointing at his lips and closing his his eyes.

“Do I get a thank you?” he asked sweetly. John opened his mouth to refuse but shut it, remembering what happened yesterday. But he couldn’t just kiss an eleven year old. Seb opened a single eye at John, “Well?” John sighed. Just a kiss. He could handle one measly kiss to a child. John sighed and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Seb’s lips. Seb giggled and tackled John, causing him to fall back enabling Seb to straddle his chest.

“Seb no.” John whined, pushing his hands against Seb’s chest. Seb huffed but crawled down, stopping at his still exposed waist.

“If I can’t kiss you up there, I’ll just kiss you down here~” Seb smirked, leaning down and kissing John’s head before he had a chance to say or do anything.

“No!” John wiggled his hips but Seb had already turned and gotten a nice hold on him, giving John a nice view off his denim covered ass. Seb took John in his mouth, wasting no time. Each time John protested he would just wave his ass in front of his face. John closed his eyes, trying to imagine that this was anyone but Seb on him. Even Bro at this point. His eyes opened again. Sebs ass was too small. Dave maybe.

Seb swirled his tongue, doing a nice job of lathering Johns dick down with his warm saliva. John grabbed onto the comforter beneath him. He was not going to moan out for this child. He clenched his teeth together, holding back everything but small pants and groans. Seb was small on him, unable to take him all the way in but seemingly enjoying working on each part slowly. For a kid, he knew his stuff. This time a moan did escape his throat. Seb smirked, pressing kissing up his length.

John moaned, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Not the pleasure, not the cum inside him. Seb sat up suddenly and John whined, not this shit again. Seb turned toward him, “Don’t think you can get off without helping me.” John whined again. He was not going to give Seb a blow job. Seb leaned down and lifted John’s shirt up, kissing up his stomach as he went and nipping every so often at the skin. He seemed to enjoy that, gentle bites that left John’s pale skin red for seconds at a time. He did this until Johns shirt was over his head, bonding his arms loosely together over his head. John waited for Seb to hurry up and just remove the damn thing, to get whatever he had planned over with. But that’s not what happened.

Seb had his own plans. He flipped John over onto his stomach and shifted his weight around. It took a few seconds for John to realize what was going on. By the time Sebs pants had joined John’s shirt on the floor John’s eyes widened.

“Seb no!” He whined, struggling beneath the boy. Seb already had a nice hold on him though, despite his young age John wasn’t able to escape. Tears ran down his cheeks and he started to sob, not caring if he cried in front of Seb. Seb was about to steal the one thing he had left.

“Relax John, you’re going to like this~” Seb cooed as he slipped what John guessed was a condom on. John clenched tightly onto the blankets below him. He wasn’t ready for this. He would rather just give the child a blowjob. Anything but this. He felt Seb kissing his neck and whispering for him to relax so it would feel good. John didn’t relax. He couldn’t. This family was going to be the death of him. Literally.

Seb must have gotten impatient because pretty soon something was poking into John. He clutched tighter onto the blanket, biting his lip. It didn’t hurt, much. But it was the thought that counted. His virginity. The only part of him that was still him. Taken by an eleven year old. Seb ignored him, and pushed in slowly until he had fully entered John. He waited for John to get used to the feeling of something in him, it didn’t take long thanks to yesterdays experience.

Seb started to pull out, when he had almost gotten out he thrusted back in, starting a slow pattern of thrusting in and out of John. John laid there and cried, taking all of it and feeling humiliated. He wondered what people would think of him if he ever escaped. No one would like anyone who was forced into these kinds of things. Someone who had lost their virginity to an eleven year old.

With each thrust, the less John thought about it. The more his mind fogged and the more he started to actually get aroused. He gasped as Seb found his prostate, rocking it hard every time he pushed in deep enough. John’s knees buckled, and luckily it didn’t matter since he was laying down. Seb held tightly onto John’s hips as he went, panting and gasping softly with his own enjoyment. John moaned loudly, biting his lip to keep from doing it again. The grip on his hips tightened and Seb moaned out.

John hadn’t thought he’d been able to feel Seb come through the condom. But he most definitely felt it when Seb released without warning. He pulled out and lay on his back by John, his face red and out of breath. First time John had ever seen a kid actually exhausted. Then again, sex took a lot of energy. But there was still one problem left. John turned onto his back and sat up, facing Seb with dried tears on his face. He pointed down at his still hard erection sternly.

“Finish it.” John said in a surprisingly confident voice. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted Seb to do it. He hated Seb now. Stealing what he had saved for someone special. Taking the last of his innocence. Seb smirked and also sat up. He took John’s cock in his hand and leaned down, kissing the tip sweetly.

“Nah.” he said, hopping off the bed and grabbing his pants. He tugged them on and looked at John, laughing at his expression before leaving the room. John was honestly shocked. Seb had come onto him so hard and after getting what he wanted just..left. John clenched his fist, enraged with the child. But then he remembered what had happened and started crying again. He reached down and plucked his shirt off the floor, pulling it on and covering himself as much as possible. He curled in a ball and cried himself to sleep. He was also exhausted.

He woke up off and on, crying a bit before he fell asleep each time. His food and water bowl were filled but the only thing he touched was the water, taking a sip each time he woke up so he could continue crying.

John woke up, his head resting in Dave’s lap as Dave stroked his hair and dabbed Johns cheeks with a damp rag. John looked up at Dave and burst out into tears. He clutched Dave’s shirt and buried his face into his chest. He cried out more than he had all day, knowing that he could never be looked at the same. Dave held him, humming softly to comfort him. After a while John had calmed down enough so that he wasn’t shaking with his sobs. Dave pulled back to wipe Johns tears and look him in the eyes. John wished Dave’s shades weren’t mirrored so he could see his eyes. But he himself had gotten those shades for Dave, and he was happy that Dave wore them.

“What happened John?” Dave asked softly, his face still expressionless. John sniffled and nuzzled Dave’s chest softly. He didn’t want to say it. As soon as the words left his lips John knew that it was true. He would have to accept it as soon as he said it. He took a deep shaky breath and averted his eyes from Dave’s face.

“Come on.” Dave cooed, kissing his head.

“S-Seb.. Seb fucked me.” John whispered quietly. Dave tensed up, holding John tighter. John felt more tears fall from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Dave slowly untensed and rocked John softly, pressing soft kisses everywhere on his face and neck. John sniffled, starting to feel a little better. Dave still loved him and his conditions weren’t going to suffer for Seb’s actions. That’s all John had to keep, Dave’s love. Because Dave was the only one who cared for his wellbeing and he was the only one who would protect him.

“Stay here, I’ll be back.” Dave said softly, putting John down on the bed. John curled up again and sighed softly. Things would be okay. John would be fine.

Dave returned, tugging Seb in the room by his arm. He shut the door and pointed at John.

“John was mine. His innocence was for me. You’re not allowed to put your dick anywhere near him from now on because you took it too far. Understand Seb?” Dave growled, looking down at the boy. Seb rolled his eyes.

“John wanted me. He told me to finish him off, and by the way his moans are to die for.” Seb smirked. Dave slapped him hard. Harder than he had slapped John when he first got there. Seb chuckled and rubbed his cheek, tears welling in his eyes.

“You should have seen his face after sex. So aroused and beautiful.” Seb continued. John felt more tears in his eyes, Seb was using everything that he had done against John. It wasn’t fair. Yet, he wasn’t in a position to defend himself, his actions from earlier. Dave clenched his fists and grabbed Seb by the collar of his jacket and threw him hard on the ground. Seb looked up at Dave and rubbed his arm in pain.

“You want to hear a moan? I’ll show you how loud John can moan, only I can make him moan in pure pleasure.” Dave hissed. John blinked, wait what? Dave came over to the bed and stripped down naked, then pulled the shirt off of John.

“D-Dave!” John protested and Dave forced John to lay down, facing Seb. Within seconds Dave was pinning John down and pouring lube on his hands. Dave pressed his finger against John’s entrance, slipping it in slowly. This did nothing to John and it wasn’t long before a second finger was slipped in, this enough filled John. Dave spread his fingers a bit to stretch John out, then put them back together to move them in and out of John.

“A-ahh~” John gasped, sinking into feeling. His actions surprised him, the lust surprised him. After Seb, he really wanted Dave. Comparison he convinced himself. John opened his eyes, not realizing they had closed and looked down at Seb who had taken off his pants and began masterbating to this. John started to doubt Seb cared who fucked who or why, as long as he could feel good from it.

“I’m not even in him yet and he’s already stoked.” Dave said, a hint of anger towards Seb in his voice. Dave inserted a third finger, thrusting them in and out slowly at first but picking up speed as John spread enough for them. John gasped louder and bite his lip. Dave pulled them out and grabbed his lube again, lathering his cock generously with thick clear liquid. He slid his hand under John’s chest and pulled him up so they were sitting. He lifted John up, putting him on his lap leaving it up to John to go down on him. With his hand still on John’s chest he started playing with his nipple and kissing his neck. John shivered and suck his hips gently down on Dave, going until Dave was fully in. He was much bigger than Seb.

He let out a low moan and leaned back into Dave, into his every touch. John raised his hips back up and Dave held onto Johns side with his free hand, sucking and licking Johns neck. John glanced down at Seb, he was biting his lip and jacking off hard as he watched. Dave helped John get into a steady pace with his hand and John liked that he was in control while still being on bottom. Technically.

He shifted his hips every few thrusts to try and find his own sweet spots, letting out soft groans everytime he got close and getting more frustrated each time when he couldn’t get it right. Dave had to adjust his own position and suddenly John was able to hit his sensitive area each time.

“Dave~!” he called out loudly. Dave stopped helping John with his hips and transferred his hand over to John’s cock, pumping roughly. Dave nibbled on John’s ear lobe, getting close to orgasum. Seb was right. Johns moans were to die for.

“John~” Dave moaned gently into John’s ear. John gasped at the sound of Dave moaning his name. He sounded so sincere and caring. The boys both came at the same time, releasing at each others moans for one another. John crawled off Dave’s lap and laid across the bed, his ass dripping with Dave’s cum and his chest with his own. It was gross. And weird. But at the same time nice. He was Dave’s, and Dave was going to make him his own.

“How’s that for a moan?” Dave smirked, looking down at Seb. John looked tiredly over at Seb, having forgotten he was there. Seb himself had made a mess on his legs with himself. Must have enjoyed the show. John blushed and looked away.

“Clean up your mess and go. No more screwing John.” Dave said when Seb didn’t reply. Dave turned towards John and laid next to him, cuddling up against him, being the bigger spoon as he normally was.

((XdoublecomboJohnfuck))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA APRIL FOOLS YOU ONLY GET TWO CHAPTERS NOT THREE ;p


	9. Chapter 9

John woke up to Dave getting out of bed in the morning, the both of them naked and him covered in his dried cum. Dave looked over at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Good morning John.” he said softly, moving Johns hair out of his face. John nuzzled his hand softly, ignoring that just last night Dave had fucked him. And he had wanted it.

“Morning Dave.” he said smiling softly. Dave smiled and rubbed Johns cheek lovingly, “This is the face I like on you. You look happy.” John looked up into Dave’s shades. Was he happy? He had started to enjoy being with Dave again, but the newly added expansion to their relationship, and the rest of the Striders still made him uncomfortable. Dave patted his cheek then stood up straight and went towards the closet. He pulled out one of John’s slime ghost shirts and pulled it on. He grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor and pulled them on.

“I’ll see you after school John.” he said as he walked to the door. John sat up curiously and looked at Dave, “You’re wearing my shirt?” Dave turned around, his hand on the door handle.

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” he asked. John shook his head and smiled, his stomach feeling light. Maybe he was happy. Just, a different kind of happy. Dave raised an eyebrow, shrugged it off then went out the door, shutting it behind him. John stretched, smile still playing at his lips. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, regretting it immediately. Pain shot through his thighs and John curled into a ball on the bed. He wasn’t going to be able to walk today.

He sighed and looked at the closet. It was too far away. John frowned and searched around the bed for something to wear. Luckily Dave’s shirt was still crumpled by the side of the bed. He reached down and picked it up, slipping it over himself. It was a little big on him, going down to his mid thighs. John nuzzled into the blanket, grateful for some alone time after what seemed like a long time. Or, alone time were he wasn’t being sexually frustrated or used.

“Hey John~!” Seb chirped, skipping into the room. John groaned, there goes that. He pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to be left alone, knowing that Seb wasn’t going to leave anyway.

“John get up, come on.” Seb whined, hopping onto the bed and shaking John gently. John groaned again which made Seb laugh. Seb pulled the blanket off Johns head and clipped something onto Johns collar. John looked down curiously, finding the leash clipped on and in Sebs hand. This perked John up a bit, was he going outside?

“Come on let’s go.” Seb smiled, tugging gently at the leash. John forced himself to get up, wanting sunlight enough to endure the pain in his thighs. Seb lead him out of the room and down the hall.

“I heard you never got an official tour of the place. So I’m going to show you a little!” Seb said happily. Johns heart sank. He wasn’t going outside.

“We own the entire apartment complex, different houses are used for different things. This is the main one though, where everyone’s rooms are.” Seb explained as he walked John down a small hall. They owned the whole thing? No wonder John’s screams have never been questioned by neighbors. Or when he was brought in.

“This is Bro’s room,” he said pointing, “He said I wasn’t allowed to show you inside. This one’s the guest room, where I’m staying.” he opened the door revealing a room painted light blue with a dresser and a bed. There was a trunk against the wall but other than that it was bare. Seb shut the door and opened another to reveal a messy room. There was a makeshift computer desk made of bricks and wood with a computer sitting on top. There were wires all across the floor and posters on the wall that John could have sworn he’d seen before. There was a messy bed and turntables on the wall across from it. By the window there were pictures strung up and upon closer look John noticed they were Dave’s selfies. He looked like a dork.

“Dave’s room?” John asked, suddenly feeling more uptight about this tour around the house. Seb nodded, looking around the room.

“He’s a slob.” Seb smiled. John walked around the room slowly, taking in everything he saw. Beside Daves bed was a small pile of papers with blue ink. Letters, all from you from birthday presents or gifts or whatever else you’ve ever sent him.

“Sebastian!” Bro called from another room. Seb turned towards the door, “What?”

“I need you for a sec!” Bro yelled again. Seb sighed and tied the leash to one of the bricks on the computer desk. It was kind of pointless considering John had hands and could untie it if he wanted.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Seb said to John before running out of the room to see what Bro wanted. John looked around the room again. What was he supposed to do? His eyes lingered on the computer. Communication. He could tell someone where he was, get rescued. He quickly scrambled into the computer chair and went on pesterchum, Dave was already logged in, and Rose was online.

 

\----turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist at 13:09----

TG: rose!

TT: Hello Dave, I haven’t heard back from you since Seb came over.

TG: rose its john, not dave.

TT: John?

TT: Why are you on Dave’s computer?

TG: oh jeeze the craziest thing happened!

TG: dave came to washington last week to visit me but then he ended up kidnapping me?

TG: and now im locked in the strider household out in texas and they keep useing me as their pet or something and dave..

TG: rose please help me

TT: First of all John you need to calm down.

TG: calm down? i was fucking raped by an eleven year old!

TT: I can see how that would settle badly with you.

TG: how are you so okay about this?!

TG: arent you worried in the slightest?

TT: Honestly?

TT: No.

TT: It’s not as if Dave hasn’t had his fun before, and you two share a strong connection.

TT: If I’m correct you’re being treated with some of the highest respect in that house and are in better hands than you would be back at home.

TG: you know.

TG: daves been telling you everything hasnt he!

TT: Yes.

TT: I think it would be in your best concern to delete this log and refrain from trying to escape. Dave will do as he pleases and he’s going to treat you right.

TT: Be happy John, he’s helping you.

TG: no. fuck you, and fuck dave and fuck everyone in on this! you guys are sick and you disgust me! i hate to think that we were ever even friends and i never want to see or hear from you again!

TT: Goodbye John. I’ll see you at Christmas time.

\-----tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 13:17----

TG: wait what?!

 

John sighed in frustration and lost hope as he deleted the log so Dave wouldn’t know he had tried to get help. Christmas? Was Rose going to spend Christmas with the Striders? That’s...odd. John stood up and sat on the ground so Seb wouldn’t think he had been on the computer and waited for his return. It wasn’t too long before Seb was back in the room and untying the leash so he could finish the tour. The only two rooms left was the kitchen and living room.

While they were in the kitchen Seb had grabbed them each a snack, a small bag of chips and can of pop. John ate quietly, mind focused on his conversation with Rose. He couldn’t believe Rose knew about this and hadn’t tried to help him. That she thought he was safer here than on his own at home. When they finished their snack Seb took John back into his room and took the leash off him.

“See you later John.” Seb smiled, leaving John alone. Hopefully for awhile. John laid on the floor, not feeling like walking anymore. He army crawled over to the closet and grabbed boxers and shorts and pulled them on. He laid in front of the closet, enjoying his time to think. So much chaos had happened within the last 24 hours. John thought back to last night with Dave, realizing he never showered and probably had an ass full of cum. He groaned in disgust and got up to go into the bathroom to shower. Hot water had become his best friend.

 

Dave came home after school, walking in the room to find John munching on a sandwich he had gotten for late lunch not to long ago.

“Hey John.” Dave said, sitting on the bed and looking down at John. John quickly swallowed his bite, “Hi Dave. Welcome back.” Dave set his backpack down on the ground and smiled at John.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” he said, motioning John over.

“Well you’re in mine so I just kind of..” John said softly, hoping he wasn’t going to get in trouble. He kind of liked Daves shirt, it smelled like him.

“You’re fine.” Dave said, pulling John into his lap and nuzzling his neck. John tilted his head to the side, relaxed in Dave’s arms. Rose’s words ran into his mind, ‘He’s going to treat you right.’ While that may be true, he still didn’t enjoy living in this house.

“Did Seb bother you at all?” Dave asked. John shook his head, “No. He gave me a tour of the house though.”

“You saw my room?” he asked, kissing John’s neck softly. John shivered and nodded.

“Yeah. By the way you’re a dork.” John giggled softly. Dave rolled his eyes and ignored that statement. He kissed John’s neck again, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pulling him into his lap.

“Hey Dave?” John asked softly.

“Yeah?” Dave murmured, trailing kisses up Johns neck to his jawline.

“It hurt to walk today, is that normal?”

“Mhm. It was your first time. Right?” Dave asked. John nodded with a sigh, “Yeah..”

“It hurt my first time being dominated too.” Dave said as if it was the most casual thing. Dave had been dominated before? By another guy? He didn’t top? John must have looked confused because Dave continued, “I don’t always dominate.” John looked at him curiously, he never pictured Dave being bottom. He thought it would humiliate Dave, hurt his pride or something.

“Really?” John asked. He had thought it was pretty embarrassing with a dick up his ass, but now Dave said he didn’t mind it?

“Yeah, you can top me if you want to John.” Dave said seductively into John’s ear, making him blush dark red. Dave was going to let him top. John had to admit, the offer was tempting, even though he didn’t even want sex from the Striders. No way, gross. Dave laid back, keeping John on top of him.

“We haven’t talked in awhile.” Dave said, holding onto Johns stomach, his hands un, or intentionally finding their way under John’s shirt.

“Talked?” John asked, squirming a bit to get comfortable on Dave.

“Yeah, you used to tell me everything. Now you hardly say a word.” Dave said softly, kissing the top of Johns head.

“I’m scared.” John admitted, closing his eyes and relaxing a little.

“Scared?” Dave questioned.

“That I’ll mess up. You guys have complete control over me, I don’t know what I can and can’t say without the fear of being hurt.”

“It’s not a difficult concept John, just do as your told and be a good boy.” Dave said, kissing his head again. John sighed and turned in Daves arms so he was laying on his side. Dave stroked Johns hair, deciding to drop the topic for now. There wasn’t much John had to talk about anyway. They laid there for awhile before dave decided he wanted to watch a movie and dragged John into the living room with him to cuddle. On the upside John got to eat popcorn.

They tossed it into each others mouths, making a small mess on the floor. It was nice John decided, he liked the day. Besides the disappointment in talking to Rose it had been laid back and he enjoyed that. John soon fell asleep in Dave’s lap and was carried to a bed.

 

John woke up the next morning to sunlight in his face and warm comfortable arms wrapped around him. Sunlight? John looked around, making out his blurry glasses on a small table next to the bed. He reached over without disturbing Dave and put them on, looking around the room. He was in Dave’s room. John yawned and curled back into Dave’s body. He felt the warm skin against him and looked Dave up and down. He was only in his boxers and shades. John blushed lightly but stayed by him anyway.

Not long after John had curled into him Dave woke up. He nuzzled his face in Johns neck and murmured a good morning. John giggled softly, Dave’s breath tickling him.

“Let’s go make breakfast.” Dave suggested, nuzzling John again making him laugh some more.

“Okay.” John agreed, sitting up. He was half disappointed when they left Dave’s room, the sunlight. Dave held Johns hand as they walked to the kitchen and John wondered if today was going to be just as good a day as yesterday.

“Eggs and waffles?” Dave asked as he dug through the cabinets.

“Sounds good.” John nodded, looking around the kitchen, not sure what he should be doing. Dave grabbed a bowl, flour, eggs, milk and butter to make batter. He set the stuff on the counter and grabbed a slip of paper with a recipe scribbled down on it.

“Here.” he said, handing the recipe to John and urging him towards the stuff. John looked down at the scribbles and started mixing the things together until the bowl was filled with a thick gooey batter that smelled delicious. Dave got out a waffle press and pan. He plugged the press in and started making eggs while John continued stirring the batter until the press was heated.

“Don’t you have school today?” John asked curiously. Dave shook his head, “It’s Saturday.”

Soon the two boys had a nice feast of waffles and eggs set at a table. An actual table. John had a plate, fork, cup and everything. Bro and Seb invited themselves to the food and everyone sat around the table like an actual family. Despite John being upset with the two uninvited guests, he felt happy with everyone here. He blamed it on his loneliness. On missing his Dad. Oh how John missed his Dad, eating the yummy meals they cooked together.

He sighed softly to himself as he ate, not taking part in Bro and Sebs conversation about new product ideas for Bro’s website. Something about Seb wanting pink things. Dave on the other hand noticed John’s sigh and grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it comfortingly and giving him a small smile.

“Rainbows is actually a nice idea Seb.” Bro said, looking over to Dave, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Your smuppets are creepy as shit and you should just ban them completely.” Dave said simply, looking over at his older brother. Bro rolled his eyes behind his shades and ignored the comment.

“I’m going to take John for a walk.” Dave said, standing up and picking up his, and John’s plate. Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

“Is he trained enough?” Bro asked. John felt slightly offended. Sure he wanted to escape, who wouldn’t? But he was smart enough to know it wasn’t going to happen today. Even if Dave did take him outside on a walk.

“I trust him.” Dave says softly before going into the kitchen to put the plates down. John smiled a little bit. Dave trusted him. Bro glanced over at John, then looked at Dave as he came out of the kitchen.

“Fine. You can take him on one condition.” Bro said. Dave tilted his head confused and John sat up a little in his seat.

“If he does anything that breaks my rules I get to keep him for the weekend.” Bro said strictly. John bit his lip, he didn’t want to spend the weekend under Bros hand.

“Yes sir.” Dave said. He wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders, standing behind him. He leaned down and softly whispered, “You’ll behave right Johnny?” John quickly nodded.

“Let’s go get dressed.” Dave purred into Johns ear, smirking up at Bro. John blushed a bit and let Dave take his hand and lead him back into his room.

“Dress appropriately.” Dave said as he left the room, leaving for his own. John rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he was planning on wearing lingerie outside. He didn’t even like wearing it inside. He grabbed his blue jeans and god tier shirt then went into the bathroom to fix his hair. Dave came in the room with a leash in his hands and asked if John was ready. John ran his hand through his hair once more before he was satisfied with his appearance and gave a nod.

He walked over towards Dave and allowed him to clip the leash on his collar.

“Good boy.” Dave said, kissing Johns forehead. John got anxious, he was finally going outside for the first time in a week. And he didn’t have to wear giant snow coats like he did in Washington. Although Dave did make him grab his sweater.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update this on 4/13, but I didn't have computer access until now... So happy late 4/13!! :)

They got outside and a smile was instantly on Johns face. He looked around excitedly, taking in every detail. The warm breeze on his face, the way the leaves on trees rustled. Texas was much different than Washington. John walked by Dave’s side, his eyes bright with joy. It was great out here, much better than being cooped up in the room. Dave chuckled softly as he walked John. The streets they were on on were practically empty and John wondered if Dave had planned this walk here knowing no one would be there to help John. But John didn’t care at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to run. Not away, but just run. For miles.

Slowly they got to busier streets, more people occupying the sidewalk, a few cars, it was wonderful. They got a few weird looks because of the leash, but since they were teenagers nobody seemed to care too much. John made no move to tell anyone, or talk to them. He kept his head down every time someone walked by him and walked closer to Dave. He needed to behave, at least until he figured out how to leave. The place suddenly got a lot busier and John looked up curiously. They were at a..park?

Dave walked John across the street towards the park. It was a large open grass field, and a playground on one side. It wasn’t crowded, but there were definitely people there. Dave walked over towards a bench and unclipped the leash.

“Go play, but I’m watching you.” Dave said. John smiled brightly, he was free. Not for long, but for now he had temporary freedom. John bolted off, running across the wide field while laughing out loud. He ran until he tripped and started rolling around in the grass, happy to be outside. He stopped rolling and laid on his stomach, burying his face in the grass and clenching it in his fists.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked. It sounded female. John looked up excitedly, an actual girl. She was talking to him. She was wearing light blue shoes, knee high white socks, a short bright blue skirt and a white shirt with blue sleeves that had an upset blue slime ghost on it. She had red rim glasses and blue eyes. Her hair was short, black and curly yet well groomed.

“Grass.” John said simply as if that explained everything. He looked over where Dave was sitting, he had headphones in but he was focused on John. John wondered if he was allowed to talk to this girl. He shrugged it off and would deal with the consequences later. He just wanted to talk to another human being. A normal person rather than a kidnapper.

“Yes that is grass.” The girl giggled. John flushed lightly, he was embarassing himself not even ten seconds into the conversation. The girl offered him a hand which he took and used to pull himself up.

“I’m Jane Crocker.” she said, shaking John’s and. John smiled a bit, “John Egbert.” He prayed that he had been on the news or something as a missing child and that the girl would recognize his name and help him escape without him actually needing to say something. Nothing crossed her face but a smile.

“What school do you go to?” Jane asked. John thought back to his school in Washington.

“I don’t know. I just moved here.” he said.

“So that’s why you don’t have the accent.” she said. John raised an eyebrow, “You don’t have one either.”

“My friend Roxy and I moved here last year to be closer to our friend Dirk.” She said. John nodded, that explained it.

“Do you want to hang out sometime John?” she asked. John wanted to, but he didn’t think he had the privilege.

“I can’t.” he said quickly.

“Oh. I understand.” she said softly, looking down and playing with her foot in the grass.

“Not because I don’t want to!” John quickly covered up, “It’s just, moving here, I’m kinda busy.”

“Do you have a pesterchum?” she asked with another smile, looking back up.

“Yeah.. but my computers not set up yet.” he said softly. He couldn’t have a friend, he was only going to crush her soul by trying. Jane pulled out a pen and took John’s arm, scribbling down her chumhandle.

 

gutsyGumshoe

 

John looked at it and smiled softly. Jane handed him the pen and her arm.

“Write down yours just in case it rubs off before your computer gets set up.” she explained. He nodded and wrote his down.

 

ectoBiologist

 

“I’ll see you later John.” she smiled as she started walking away.

“Bye!” John grinned, waving as she left. He had made a friend. A friend he couldn’t keep, but he finally had a friend who wasn’t planning on raping him every five seconds.

John laid back down in the grass, looking up at the sky and feeling wonderful. The view of blue and white was suddenly blocked by a blob of blond. John sat up, Dave standing behind him and bending over him.

“Hi Dave.” John smiled softly, blushing slightly.

“What were you and Jane talking about?” he asked calmly.

“You know her?” John asked, standing up.

“You could say that. Now answer my question.”

“We just exchanged names and pesterchums,” John said showing off his arm, “She asked what school I went to.”

“What did you say?” Dave asked, frowning slightly.

“I said I just moved here and that I didn’t know, can I go to school Dave?” John asked hopefully. He wanted friends. He didn’t want to be cooped up in the house 24/7.

“No. Too risky.” Dave said simply, clipping the leash back onto John.

“What, why not? I promise I won’t tell anyone. You can’t just keep me locked up everyday its boring.” John whined.

“Then I’ll tell Bro to entertain you more.” Dave smirked. That got John to shut up. Dave started walking John back to the house.

“Can I pester Jane?” John asked, hoping he could at least keep her as a friend, even if they never saw each other.

“No.” Dave said.

“Not even if you watch me? So you can make sure I’m not saying anything?” John tried desperately.

“I said no John!” Dave yelled. John looked down ashamed. He made Dave mad. Dave ruffled Johns hair and pulled him closer to kiss it.

“I love you.” he said softly. John nodded, he knew Dave loved him. It wasn’t a good kind of love, but it worked in his favor.

“Did you have fun at the park?” Dave asked as they got closer to the apartment complex.

“Yes Dave.” John said softly, his head still hanging down. Dave frowned and stopped in front of the building. John peeked up at him curiously. Dave took a step towards him and John watched him. dave got closer until his body was pressing against John but he kept going, forcing John to step back until his back was against the wall. Dave tilted his chin up and kissed him roughly, his free hand resting on Johns hips. John closed his eyes and slowly kissed Dave back, feeling no motivation towards it at the moment.

Daves hand slipped under John’s shirt and he sucked on John’s lip, feeling up his body. John gasped softly at Daves hand and Dave took the opportunity to slip his tongue in John’s mouth, exploring it eagerly. John whined softly and Dave pulled away with a smirk, a small string of saliva connecting the two until Dave was far enough that it snapped. John wiped his chin as he opened his eyes, glad they hadn’t gone any further in public, even though no one seemed to be on the streets.

Dave started walking again pulling John along, inside the building. They went back up to the apartment. Inside Bro was cooking in the kitchen, it smelt good.

“Have fun?” Bro called as Dave unclipped John. John looked over at Dave who nodded for him to reply.

“Yes.” John said, smiling softly at his arm.

 

gutsyGumshoe

 

“Did he behave?” Bro asked Dave. Dave nodded, “Yes. He made a friend to.”

“Oh?” Bro asked curiously, peeking over the kitchen counter at them.

“Yeah. Jane.” Dave said with a disapproving look.

“Jane.. Isn’t that Dirks friend?” he asked.

“Yes.” Dave frowned.

“Dirk hasn’t been over in a while, why don’t you invite him?” Bro asked Dave. John stood there confused. Who was Dirk? How did Jane matter?

“I’d rather not.” Dave said, taking Johns arm and taking him towards his room. Bro went back to cooking.

“Who’s Dirk?” John asked once they were alone.

“It doesn’t matter, he’s not important right now.” Dave sighed. John opened his mouth to ask something else but Dave interrupted him, “Go shower you’re dirty. I’ll bring you lunch when you’re done.”

“Yes Dave.” John sighed, walking into the bathroom slowly. I turned on the water to warm then stripped down and climbed into it. He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered himself down, watching the water turn light brown with dirt and swim down the drain. Dave wasn’t kidding when he said John had gotten dirty at the park. He blushed lightly, he probably looked like such a child in front of Jane. But she thankfully didn’t seem to mind.

He looked down at his arm, the warm water already washing the chumhandle away. It would fade, but it’d still be eligible for a day or two more. John sighed as he put shampoo in his hair. He had really been hoping to be friends with Jane. He washed his hair out then turned off the water and climbed out, wrapping himself in a fluffy light blue towel.

He walked out of the bathroom, Dave was already in the room holding up a plate with a sandwich on it and sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot beside him and John walked over and sat by him, holding towel tighter.

“Why are you wearing it like a girl?” Dave asked, badly hiding a smirk. John blushed, not having realized he did it.

“It’s soft..” he said softly, looking down. Dave kissed his head and handed him the plate.

“I figured eating a melt in a bowl would be difficult.” he explained the loss of bowl. John smiled softly as he picked up the warm sandwich, for most of the day he had at least been treated human. Besides the leash and collar. He ate his sandwich slowly, thinking back to the park. How the sunlight felt on his skin, the grass between his fingers and under his body while he rolled in it. The trees, the wind, the clouds, everything was wonderful and he had missed it dearly.

When he had finished his food Dave took the plate and set it on the ground. He wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck. Dave pushed John down onto the bed, hovering above him. John’s towel, disrupted by the sudden movement spread out. Still held together at his chest where his hand was clutching it tightly, but it opened up in an upside down ‘V’ shape as it went down, revealing the important parts of John’s body.

Dave looked him up and down, smirking to himself. He leaned down and kissed John sweetly.

“You’re beautiful.” he whispered, his breath hitting against John’s lips. John closed his eyes and let out a soft relaxed sigh, prepared to give up his body for the time Dave needed with it. Someday he wouldn’t have to do these kinds of things, but for now it’s Dave’s choice. But Dave did something John didn’t expect. He kissed his neck and closed the towel for John. John opened his eyes confused as Dave rolled off him.

“What are you doing?” John asked, sitting up and looking over at Dave. Dave smirked up at him, still laying on his back.

“Nothing. Did you want me to do something?” Dave asked teasingly.

“Of course not.” John huffed, his face heating up. He had just assumed Dave was going to use him for his own pleasures again, and now he was expecting it. John crossed his legs and quickly looked away from Dave. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want it. But, what was he supposed to do without it? John quickly shook the thoughts from his head.

“You seem to be irresolute on the subject.” Dave said, smirking more and sitting up next to him. John tightened his grip in the towel, he was blushing madly now.

“I don’t want it.” John stated doubtlessly. At least it sounded doubt less. Dave rolled his eyes from behind his shades and leaned in to kiss John’s cheek.

“Then go get dressed instead of teasing me.” Dave whispered. With a pinkened face John stood up quickly, striding to the closet to pull out clothes. Dave watched as John quickly pulled on the articles of clothing.

“Put your shoes back on.” Dave instructed. John did as told wondering if they were going outside again. When he was done Dave offered John his hand, which he took. A normal walk? Without a leash? Dave took him out of the room, Bro and Seb were in the living room waiting. There were two small suitcases by them. What was going on?

“Ready?” Bro asked. Dave nodded, “Yeah let’s go.” Dave laced his fingers through John’s and they all exited the apartment, Seb and Bro each taking a suitcase. They all went to a dark red car. John didn’t recognize the model, he had never been interested in cars, but it looked cool. Bro opened the trunk, which was full of smuppets, and put the suitcases in by pushing some of the puppets to the side. John wondered if this is the trunk he had been put in. It would explain the pressure he felt around his body.

Dave opened the back door and Seb hopped in, Dave motioning for John to follow. John climbed in after Seb and pulled the seat belt on. Dave took passenger seat while Bro took the drivers.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Seb whined, leaning heavily on John and nuzzling his arm. John tried to scoot over a bit but Seb just leaned on him more. Dave looked at them through the rearview mirror and snickered at John. Eventually John just sighed and let Seb cuddle with him, or whatever the fuck he was doing. They arrived at an airport at least twenty minutes later and John finally understood what was going on. Seb was going back home, for Christmas most likely. Which meant John would be seeing Rose soon?

He wasn’t sure how that was supposed to work out. Maybe..maybe Rose was going to help him after all? And he just had to wait for Christmas? How far away was Christmas anyway? John’s winter break was supposed to end this week. His school had decided to split the break into two sections for some reason, which meant after this week it would be Christmas! The first Christmas John was going to spend without his Dad. He sighed as he got out of the car along with the Striders. Bro got the suitcases out of the trunk and they all went into the busy airport. He was trusted enough to come here? Without a leash? Dave took John’s hand again and held onto him tightly. Okay, maybe not 100% trusted. But good enough. They walked through the airport, stopping in front of security.

“I’m going to take Seb to his gate, this is bye for you two though.” Bro said, looking down at John and Dave.

“Bye guys!” Seb said enthusiastically, probably excited to get back to his parents. He jumped forward and gave both John and Dave a hug, not letting them go until Bro pulled him away complaining he was going to be late. The two went through security and John looked up at Dave.

“What now?” he asked softly.

“Let’s walk around.” Dave said, turning away from security and facing all the different shops and cafes. John smiled and nodded, letting Dave lead the way. They went in a few different shops and John looked around at all the Texas souvenirs and Dave looked at the more normal stuff, not impressed with the cheesy state he lived in. Although he pointed out several ironic factors of them, John didn’t think they were actually ironic at all though, just Dave trying to seem less lame.

“Let’s go grab a snack.” Dave said after their third or fourth shop. John nodded, he could use some food. Dave walked him into a cafe, and it was then that John noticed they had been getting a few odd looks. He was confused at first, then he thought maybe it was the collar, but then he realized it was because they were holding hands. People thought they were dating. In Dave’s eyes it was probably true, but John had a much different perspective on the topic.

Dave found a small table in the back and a waiter came over to help them.

“What can I help you two gentleman with?” the young guy asked. He couldn’t have been more than 17 or 18 years old.

“I want apple juice and fried chicken.” Dave said, without even looking at the menu. The guy wrote that down on his little notepad, “And you?” John looked at the menu, trying to find something he wanted.

“Milk and a slice of cake?” John said, casting a glance at Dave for confirmation. Dave nodded at him.

“I’ll put that in for ya’ll.” the guy said with a friendly smile before walking away.

“I thought you didn’t like cake.” Dave said once the waiter had left.

“No, I don’t like Betty Crocker. And cake reminds me of my dad..” John said softly, looking down.

“Do you miss him?” Dave asked gently. John nodded and wiped at his eyes, he wasn’t crying, but he wanted to. Dave reached across the table and squeezed John’s hand.

“Maybe you’ll see him again one day.” Dave whispered. John looked up at him, hope bubbling inside of him. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to see his Dad.

“Really?” he asked.

“You weren’t the only one kidnapped.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

    “What do you mean?” John asked in a hushed whisper. Was his Dad secretly being abused by Bro? Were they both in the same situations because of the Striders? Dave smirked and their food was brought to them, dismissing the topic on hand. Even when the waiter left Dave refused to say anymore about John’s Dad, leaving him more confused than ever. John picked at his cake, suddenly not wanting to remember his Dad. Everytime he thought about it he could only imagine what happened when Bro abused him happening to his Dad which was both disturbing and really upsetting. He didn’t want his Dad being hurt. 

    Dave phone started vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out, answering the call.

    “Hey Bro….We’re in a cafe… uhm, Tina’s Treats...Okay see you soon.” he said into the device. John frowned. He missed his phone, the freedom to talk to people on it. Not like he ever had anyone to call anyway. He had been so excited when he got it but quickly realized he didn’t have any close enough friends to even bother with one. 

    “You’re going to have to finish your cake quickly or leave it.” Dave said while putting his phone away and finishing his fried chicken. John sighed and took a few bites then put his fork down and pushed the plate forward slightly.

    “I’m done.” he said simply. Dave nodded and stood up, offering his hand to John. John ignored it as he stood up, but Dave ended up grabbing his hand anyway, making his efforts of ignoring Dave practically impossible. Dave left more than enough money to cover their bill on the table and walked with John out. They stood in front of the cafe and soon enough they spotted Bro walking up to them. He fixed his hat and nodded towards the exit. The two boys followed the older out of the airport and back to the car. 

    “Did he behave?” Bro asked as soon as they were all seated in the car. Dave was in the front again.

    “Yes.” Dave said, casting a smile at John through the mirror. John sighed and looked out the window, watching all the roads pass. Maybe he could memorize some directions and get back home somehow.  ‘You’re not the only one who got kidnapped.’ John frowned, going home wouldn’t do any good if his Dad wasn’t even home. John would be vulnerable still. What was he supposed to do? 

    “Give him a treat when we get home.” Bro said. Dave nodded, “Sure.” This sparked John’s interest, a treat? John wondered what it could be.

    They got back to the apartment and John was taken back into his room by Dave.

    “What’s my treat?” John asked anxiously. Dave chuckled, “What do you want? Be reasonable.” John thought about this for a bit, what did he want? Well there was a lot of things he wanted, but probably nothing he’d be allowed to have. Like freedom, escape, no sex. Those were all things that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. 

    “I want to pester Jane.” John finally decided. Dave thought it over.

    “Alright, but I’m supervising your conversation. John nodded, “Deal.”

    He was taken to Daves room and Dave logged off his pesterchum and let John log into his. 

 

\----gutsyGumshoe started pestering ectoBiologist yesterday at 10:05----

 

: Hi John! Message me when you get this. :B

 

\----gutsyGumshoe  ceased pestering ectoBiologist yesterday at 10:07----

 

\----ectoBiologist started pestering gutsyGumshoe at 16:27----

 

EB: hi jane!

GG: John! You got your computer set up?

EB: not exactly, im borrowing one for a bit.

GG: Oh, well im glad to talk to you.

GG: Have you found out what school your going to?

EB: no clue.

GG: Oh thats to bad. Itd be really nice if we ended up at the same one.

EB: that would be cool.

GG: I apologize but im in the middle of baking some cupcakes for a sleep over tonight, sorry for taking so long to reply.

EB: its okay.

EB: your having a sleepover?

GG; Yes! My friend Roxy is coming over, we spend a lot of weekends together.

EB: that sounds like fun, you ladies have fun

GG: Will do, I hope you can get your computer set up soon so we can talk more. 

EB: ill try, talk to you later.

GG: toodles!

 

\-----gutsyGumshoe ceased pestering ectoBiologist----

 

    “Was that worth it?” Dave asked as John logged out. 

    “Yes.” John nodded. Dave rolled his eyes.

    “I have a friend now Dave.” John tried explaining.

    “Yeah what a friend you are, lying to her, knowing you won’t be able to talk to her again and getting her hopes up.” Dave scoffed. John’s stomach sank. He really was doing all those things to Jane. He had gotten her hopes up and now she was never going to hear from him again, making her think John didn’t like her. Which was not the case at all. 

    “Come on.” Dave said, patting Johns back so he would stand. John sighed and got up, following Dave to his bed. 

    “Aren’t we going back to my room?” John asked quietly.

    “No, I like my room better.” he said as he pulled John into his arms and laid down on the bed. John cuddled into his chest, still feeling bad about Jane.

    “Did I really just get her hopes up?” John asked quietly. Dave nodded, “Crushed her dreams.”

    “You’re an asshole.” John mumbled, burying his face in Dave’s shirt. Dave pet Johns hair.

    “I know.” he said quietly. John closed his eyes in relaxation, pressing himself up more against Dave. How could it be that someone who has done so much wrong in your life could double as your only comfort? 

 

    John wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. But he woke up in his own room sometime later, a bow of food on the floor next to the bed. John leaned down and picked it up, using his fingers to eat the containments since he was alone in the room. He wondered what time it was. Judging by the coldness of his food he guessed it was late. He looked at the door, there was no light underneath. 

    John set his now empty bowl back on the ground and stood up, trying to distribute his weight evenly so the floor wouldn’t creek. Funny how you only notice how loud the floor was when you were trying to be quiet. John tiptoed slowly forward, going to the door. He tried the handle, it was unlocked. He almost wanted to shout out in joy, this might be his chance to escape. He slowly opened the door and peeked into the darkness. It seemed like everyone was asleep. He tiptoed into the living room, looking around in the darkness. 

    John stubbed his toe on the coffee table. He hopped up onto one foot and clamped a hand over his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly in pain. He took a few deep breaths before continuing on. Just a little more and he’d be at the door.

    “Bro?” came Dave’s sleepy voice. John froze, fuck. Dave turned the lights on and John ducked behind the couch. Luckily, Dave hadn’t seen him. John peeked out the side of the couch. Dave looked around, his eyes half shut from tiredness and his bangs over them. But his shades were no where to be seen. John tilted his head curiously, he had never once seen Dave without shades on. Not even while they slept. He had started to think they  couldn’t come off. 

    Dave turned off the light with a yawn and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. John quickly crawled across the floor towards his room. If he were caught now, his whole plan would be ruined for a much longer time. He thankfully didn’t close the door when he left and slipping in was easy. He shut it quietly, holding the handle turned as he shut it before slowly turning it back into place and running to the bed. He dove under the covers and tried to slow down his breathing. Just in time too.

    Dave walked tiredly into the room and looked down at John, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

    “I love you.” he said, ruffling Johns hair before turning to leave. John sighed in relief once the door was shut. He needed to start formulating an actual plan. 

 

    “John it’s 12 time to wake up, lazy ass.” Dave said the next morning. John rubbed his eyes and sat up, he had slept all morning? 

    “You’re breakfast slash lunch is on the floor. Take a shower and get dressed in something cute.” Dave said, patting Johns head and leaving the room. Cute? John tossed his legs over the side of the bed and looked down. There were his food and water bowl. He ate up then hopped in the shower like Dave told him to. He grabbed a towel and made sure to wrap it around his waist like a normal boy. He went to the closet, opening it to reveal that all his clothes had been washed and there were a few new things. Including more girls clothes, but these actually covered some skin. 

    John figured the new clothes were what Dave meant when he said cute. John found a light blue crop top shirt and a white skirt to go with it. He found a pair of blue and white striped panties (not thongs for once) and a pair of white knee highs with two thin blue stripes across the top. He sighed and got dressed, hoping this was ‘cute’ enough for Dave. 

    Dave came in a few minutes after John was dressed and smiled, “Perfect.” He took John’s hand and lead him out of the room. 

    “Where are we going?” John asked as Dave lead him towards the door. 

    “Outside.” Dave said with a smile. Johns face turned light pink, “But I’m in a skirt!” 

    “I have eyes John.” he chuckled, taking John out the apartment and back into the street. At least he was outside again, it could be worse. Dave took John behind the building into a mostly empty alleyway. It was a total cliche scene, dumpster against the building, dim lighting from the sun, trash on the ground in several areas. 

    “Why here?” John asked somewhat nervously. He was alone with Dave in an alley and dressed like a girl. Dave kissed his cheek softly and moved him against the wall.

    “Cause you’re going to be my alley girl.” he said softly, taking out his phone. John looked at him confused but when Dave started moving Johns position and snapping pictures from different angles he finally understood what was going on. John was Daves personal model. John tried to help Dave out by posing himself but Dave said his form was too awkward and had to help him out. 

    Dave laid on the floor, taking pictures of John that way, he said it made John look taller. But then Dave very obviously started taking more revealing pictures, making sure to get Johns panties in the shot. All in all, John actually had a little bit of fun modeling for Dave, even if some of the pictures were dirtier. Actually, after Dave showed him all the pictures, Johns favorite was one of the dirtier ones. He was facing backwards to the camera, looking up at the sun. Dave had been on the ground for this one and although it did show up the back of Johns skirt it was a beautiful picture. 

    Dave gave John a sweet kiss then took him back into the building, editing and cropping pictures as he walked. John was taken back to his room and given lunch. He laid on the bed beside Dave watching him edit. It was amazing the software Dave had on his phone alone, and he was impressed when Dave said he’d be doing more on the computer to fix any lighting or blur problems. 

    The rest of the day went smoothly, he watched some movies with Dave and cuddled with him the rest of the evening. He didn’t know he had fallen asleep until he was waking up the next morning alone in his bed. Dave had school again. John curled in his blankets, a day to himself. This would be wonderful. 

    “Hey kid get up you’ve got a busy day.” Bro said, walking in carrying Johns food and water bowl. John sighed and peeked up at Bro.

    “What am I doing today?” he asked, gratefully taking the bowls and setting them on the bed. He munched quietly listening for an answer. 

    “You’re going to work out again, clean this room and learn to cook.” Bro said, smirking smugly. Great John was becoming the Striders housewife. He nodded obediently and finished up his food then stood up to follow Bro out into the exercise room. They walked out the front door and into the apartment next to it. They did own the entire complex. So that’s why the exercise room wasn’t included in Seb’s mini tour. 

    John was taken to the weight bench and Bro stood behind it, helping him out when things got too heavy. John spent the whole day with Bro behind him, well most of it. He helped John clean the room, showing him where to start putting dirty clothes. He helped John cook lunch, just some simple chicken and fries. But they were homemade, and really good. Bro let him eat at the table, and that’s the only time Bro left him. He had gotten a phone call and excused himself from the table. John ate quietly, trying to hear the phone call that was taking place in the other room. He perked up when he heard his name, along with ‘someone might find out’. Was his absence finally being noticed? 

    He did have school this week, schools called when you missed a day. Friends got worried when you disappeared. Not, that John had many friends who would actually care. But he still could hope! 

    Bro soon came back into the room with a loud sigh.

    “What’s wrong?” John asked innocently, standing up and putting his plate away. 

    “Your school tried to call today. Wondering why you weren’t there.” he said with a huff. John smiled, “Oh well you should probably just send me back then, this was a fun winter break thanks guys.” Bro rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

    “I don’t think so John, I’ll be talking to Dave about this later.” Bro said. John sighed and nodded, “Yes sir.”

    “Let’s get you back to your room.” he said, taking Johns hand and taking him back towards the room.

    “Yes sir.” John sighed again. He went to the bathroom to shower, he was pretty exhausted. By the time he got out Dave was laying on his stomach on the bed. 

    “How was school?” John asked, going to the closet to put on jeans and his hoodie. 

    “Boring as hell,” Dave frowned, “I missed you.” 

    “Yeah me too, Bro kept me busy though.” John said, moving to sit on the bed next to Dave. Dave crawled forward, turning onto his back and laying his head in Johns lap. 

    “What’d you guys do?” he asked slowly, thinking the worse.

    “Cleaning and cooking.” John said, stroking Daves hair lightly with a smile. 

    “Oh. Sounds fun.” Dave said relieved. 

    “Dave! Are you home?” Bro yelled from the living room. John looked over to the door.

    “I’ll be right back, stay out of trouble.” Dave said, getting up and kissing Johns forehead. John smiled and watched him leave, wondering what they were going to do about Johns school. He wasn’t old enough to drop out and he couldn’t just not be enrolled in a school. It was awhile before Dave returned, but when he did he gave good news.

    “Want to go to school with me?” Dave asked as he walked back in. John sat up happily, “Really?”

    “Yeah, Bro’s going to transfer you.” he said, walking over to the bed. 

    “That’s great! I can make friends!” John grinned, planning out his entire school life. He could be normal at school, have a real life, not be forced into these odd things. 

    “No.” Dave said. John stopped thinking about school and looked up at him, “What?”

    “I’m sure you know John, even at school you’ll have strict rules that will have consequences if broken.” John swallowed hard, “I-I won’t tell anyone. I just want some friends..”

    “I know John. I trust you, but you have to realize; I can’t take any chances and kids here are tough. This isn’t Washington. If anybody finds out that you’ve sucked cock, forced or not, you’re screwed. This place is like a living hell, schools even worse.” Dave said, going over to pet John’s hair.

    “There’s only one person who’s gotten away with being openly gay and he’s the most popular boy at school. He kicks ass when he’s made fun of.” Dave continued, “Don’t even get me started on the religious kids there.”

    “Okay Dave I get it, I just go and attend quietly. Invisible, I can do that.” John said, nuzzling into Dave’s hand. 

    “Yeah that’s a good word for it.” Dave nodded, “Also, don’t talk to me. You will be my silent shadow, only talk when I talk to you or ask you something.”

    “What about the collar?” John asked, tugging at the tag to see the ‘ If found return to Dave Strider.’ 

    “You still have to wear it.” Dave smirked.

    “B-but Dave! If everything you said is true I’m going to be killed for this thing!” John whined, looking up at him with wide eyes. Dave kissed his cheek, “Hide it. But no taking it off.”

    “Yes Dave.” John sighed. Dave sat back down and wrapped his arms around John, resting his chin on Johns shoulder.

    “You’ll be fine.” he whispered, pulling John into his lap. John closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh, “Promise?” 

    “Promise.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this update, I was going to do it on Tuesday but I forgot so.... Sorry. Another thing, John going to school! Yay! I've gotten a few comments on that, and you're right, not the best situation for me throw in there with Johns current position but screw it it's already a thing that happened. Now, I've never been kidnapped nor did I do research on it to write this story, I just had the inspiration and went with it. I do appreciate all the feedback and please keep commenting on my stupid writing mistakes, it will only help me improve. But just know now that I will be doing stupid things and some situations may seem a little unreal. With that being said, enjoy the rest of the book cause I'm having a blast writing it and talking with you guys.

They laid together for awhile until John noticed Daves hand slowly sliding down his chest. His breath hitched and he turned his head to look at Dave. He had gotten away with a few non-sexual days, and now that break was going to end. Dave slipped his hand under Johns pants and he let out a whine, but his hips rolled up towards Daves hand. Dave smirked and went down further then wrapped his fingers around John. Its just a handjob, enjoy it John. Just a hand job.

John hissed softly under his breath, arching into Daves gentle touch, he was being such a tease. Dave smirked and kissed Johns neck, tightening his grip on Johns slowly hardening cock. He pumped lightly, kissing and nibbling at Johns neck making him gasp and squirm in pleasure. Dave rubbed his thumb in a circular motion over Johns slit, drawing a light moan from him.

Dave pumped him harder, biting at his neck roughly. John whined loudly, bucking his hips hard into Dave’s hand. Dave smirked and mumbled against his neck, “Good boy John, You’re finally getting the hang of things.” Dave went faster and rougher, himself getting extremely turned on from all of Johns whimpers and moans. He rubbed harder, leaning up to nibble on Johns ear lobe.

“Cum for me John~” he whispered in his ear, moving back down to kiss at his neck. John moaned Dave’s name loudly, thrusting up as he came. Dave smirked and pulled his hand out of Johns pants, trailing his cum covered fingers up Johns stomach leaving a small path. He lifted it up to Johns face and whispered in his ear again, “Clean up your mess Johnny.” John looked at Daves hand confused at his, but then he understood. He took Daves wrist and lowered the hand to his mouth, putting a finger in.

It tasted bitter and John had to force himself to swallow it and lick the rest off Daves hand. He set it down when he was done and snuggled into Daves chest. Dave rolled them over, pinning John down to the bed and grinding his hips against John.

“My turn.” he smirked, rubbing against John more to make his boner obvious. He leaned down, kissing John hungrily. John snaked his arm around Dave’s waist, kissing him back and using his free hand to unbutton Daves pants. Just a hand job. He slid his hand down, feeling the hard skin against his palm. He wrapped his fingers around and pumped him hard, trying to simulate him into climax as quick as possible. Dave gasped in the kiss then nipped at Johns lip, sucking it into his mouth.

John teased Daves head with his thumb, gently squeezing with the rest of his fingers then going back to pumping and repeating. Dave dropped Johns lip from his mouth in a moan as he shuttered into the touch.

“John~!” Dave called in ecstasy as he thrusted up, falling back down from loss of strength in his knees. John had turned his legs into jelly. Dave came with another loud moan, spilling in his pants as John had done earlier. He breathed heavily and pulled John against him, holding him tight. John squirmed uncomfortably, he wanted to change. His pants felt gross and unbearable. Dave kissed his head and let him go, watching him quickly crawl off the bed and to the closet to put on new clothes. He wondered just how many clothes had gotten dirty from these activities.

He pulled on a new set of clothes and went back to the bed to cuddle with Dave.

 

The next morning Dave woke up and John was quick to follow, sitting up excitedly.

“Do I get to go to school with you today?” He asked, thrilled once again at the thought despite everything Dave said yesterday.

“No. You dont have any school supplies and you’re not enrolled, I’ll take you shopping after school and Bro’s working on your paperwork now. By the way he’s you’re new legal guardian.” Dave said as he kissed John’s forehead and stood up. John pouted and watched him leave the room. He really wanted to go, be with other kids, go outside, even having homework sounded wonderful.

Dave returned with Johns bowl and set it on the floor for him. It was full of cereal. John waited till Dave left to eat, sitting criss cross on the floor and drinking his cereal. He thought back to what Dave said, Bro was now his legal guardian? He really filled out paperwork? The only way that would even work was with his Dad’s permission. Which means.. Bro knows where Dad is!

John set down the now empty bowl and went to the bathroom to shower, his legs were still dirty despite having changed his jeans. He decided to ask Bro about his Dad later, hoping to get some information from him. After the nice shower, much more thought and a new set of clothes, Bro came in to get John, taking him to the exercise room to walk on the treadmill again, with the leash of course.

“So Dave told me you’re my legal guardian now.” John said as he was walking on the mill.

“Yup.” Bro replied simply.

“How could you possibly do it legally when no one is supposed to know I’m here?” John asked.

“It’s not that no one can know you’re here, it’s that no one can know why or how you’re here.” Bro said.

“Okay.. But to get guardianship handed over you would need my Dads permission.” John tried again.

“Yeah.” Bro smirked, obviously enjoying how vague he was being. Just to screw with John to, get on his nerves. It was working.

“But how did you get it?” John asked desperately. Bro cranked up the speed on the treadmill before he answered, “He signed the papers. He was more than happy to do it in fact.” Johns blood boiled, what the hell did they do with his Dad?

“Where is he?” John asked in a low growl, trying to present himself calmer than he really was.

“He’s safe.” Bro said softly. John stopped running. It made him fall of the treadmill and get a few bruises on his legs but he didn’t care. He just wanted his Dad, wanted to know for a fact that he was safe and okay.

“John what the hell?” Bro asked, turning off the mill and crouching down next to him. John curled himself in a ball, unable to stop the tears that silently streamed down his cheeks.

“Hey, he’s okay. He’s okay John don’t worry.” Bro comforted him, pulling John into his lap and stroking his hair. John let out a sob and clutched at Bro’s shirt, pulling himself closer.

“Shh, don’t cry John.” Bro continued, tilting Johns head up and wiping his tears away with his thumb. John blinked his eyes open, looking up at Bro with a trembling lip.

“Shit, don’t look at me like that Johnny.” Bro frowned. He leaned forward and kissed Johns cheek, tasting the salty tear stains. John shut his eyes tightly, more tears welling up in his eyes.

“I just want to see my Dad.” John choked out, burying his face in his chest. Bro frowned and rubbed his back, “Okay.” John peeked up at Bro confused.

“Really?” he asked, sniffing gently.

“Yeah, Friday.” Bro said, stroking his hair again. John started crying again, happily this time.

“Thank you, thank you.” John repeated over and over, hugging Bro tightly.

“Yeah lil man, you should be able to see him one last time.” Bro said, holding him back just as tightly.

“Last time?” John asked, not moving out of, or into the hug.

“He has a plane on Saturday, Friday will be your last chance.” Bro explained, pushing Johns head gently into his shoulder, “But don’t worry, he’ll be okay.”

John sniffled and nodded, burying his face in Bros neck and trying to stop the waterfall of tears. Bro let him stay there for awhile before he shifted slightly.

“I think that’s enough gym time for now.” Bro said, getting up and helping John stand. He kept his arm around John’s shoulder and took him back to the room, leading him to the bed. John crawled on it, laying down, trying to feel happy about being able to see his Dad in a few days, but still upset that he was leaving. Bro came on the bed and pulled John into his arms, cuddling with him with consolation. John hoped thats all this was, comfort and not intentions for anything else.

John let him hold him, breathing softly as he relaxed. Eventually Bro kissed Johns neck and sat up, “I’m going to make us some lunch.” John nodded and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest. He wasn’t very tired, but he wished he had continued running on the treadmill because the energy was building up inside him. John laid still though, not having the will to move. On Friday, he would see his Dad. For possibly the last time.

Bro brought John some lunch and left him to himself. John ate slowly, thinking about his Dad, Dave, Bro, school, everything. Despite being locked in a room all day, having no freedom and literally being owned by others, there was so much for him to think about.

It wasn’t long after John had finished lunch that Dave came home from school. Either Dave got out early or John had just eaten late.

“Welcome home Dave, how was school?” John asked, sitting up on his knees and looking over at the other.

“Fine.” Dave answered simply. tossing his bag down and coming onto the bed to hug John. John giggled softly and hugged him back, “Did something happen?”

“Nah, I just like holding you.” Dave chuckled, nuzzling his face into Johns neck and giving him light kisses. John giggled and tried to push himself away with no luck.

“Dave! Stop it, not right now!” He laughed, crawling away. Dave looked up at him and smirked, “Oh really?” He moved towards him, quickly reaching out and grabbing John to pull him back into him. Dave started tickling John, causing eruptions of laughter from him. John kicked and giggled, trying to get away from Dave. Dave pulled John into his chest and ceased tickling him, nuzzling his neck.

“Do you want to go school shopping now?” Dave asked, kissing gently at Johns neck.

“Do I get to go tomorrow?” John asked hopefully.

“I don’t know.” Dave shrugged, getting up and taking Johns hand gently. John got up as well and followed him to the door.

“Bro take us to the store!” Dave yelled into the apartment. There was a grunt from the living room and Bro sat up on the couch before standing completely and walking over.

“Alright lets go.” he said, walking out the door. Dave and John followed behind him, all the way into the car. John watched out the window as they drove, practically hopping in his seat with excitement. He would get to go to school! And make friends. Dave chuckled and put his hand on John’s leg to calm him down. His efforts failed.

When they pulled in, John patiently waited for Dave to open his door and take his hand. They went into the store and John roamed the aisles with Dave, unsure of what he needed. As if Dave had read his mind, he answered.

“You’ll probably need a few notebooks, paper, a binder, backpack, pens and pencils.” he said, looking at the different colored binders displayed in front of them.

“Right.” John nodded, grabbing a light green binder from the shelf. They went into the next section where John found some notebooks, pens and pencils. Dave grabbed a pack of paper and they headed on, looking for a bag. John looked at different backpacks, there weren’t many that interested but he eventually found a blue back pack with a black pocket on it that had a no ghost ‘Ghostbusters’ symbol on it. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He showed it to Dave who nodded in approval and took John to go find Bro.

It wasn’t long before they paid and were back at home, just in time for dinner. Bro told John to put his new things in the room then to go into the kitchen and cook. He did as told, the only thing he knew how to cook however was spaghetti and noodles. So that’s what he made. Dave was doing his homework while John cooked and Bro was doing whatever it was that Bro’s did.

They all ate at the table, the topic; nothing. It was silent, but not awkward. Everyone had the same thing on their mind: John going to school. By the look on Bro’s face it didn’t seem like he trusted John enough yet. Dave didn’t seem to worried, but he had a hint of it displayed. John however knew he had a small smile on his face, even if school wasn’t his escape route, he could at least have some of his own freedom. Just for a few hours every five days of the week.

After dinner Dave dragged John onto the couch for movies, cuddles and makeouts. John didn’t mind the kissing because it distracted Dave from his cock. Plus, Dave was a good kisser and it was a nice feeling having someone to hold and love you. Even if they had to kidnap you and possibly your Dad in the process. So John decided to like these kind of relaxed nights. They were okay.

The next day John woke up in Daves arms in his room.

“Dave.” John whispered, kissing his cheek softly. Dave hummed in acknowledgment and stretched out, sitting up. He slid up his shades, eyes closed, to rub his eyes before putting them back down. John realized he had never once seen Dave without his shades. Not in a picture, not when Dave slept, never. Dave yawned and got up, ruffling Johns hair.

“Do I get to go to school?” John asked, sitting up and kneeling.

“You can,” Dave said with a hum and sly smile, “But you should convince me that you want to go.” John whined and looked Dave up and down, knowing what he wanted.

“I wanna go.” John mumbled softly as he reached forward to unbutton Dave’s pants. Dave smirked when John pulled them, and his boxers down.

“How bad?” Dave purred, shuffling closer to John.

“Really bad.” John said softly, looking up at Dave innocently as he wrapped his slender fingers around Daves member. Dave hummed in appreciation as John started stroking him, softly at first but quickly speeding up. Dave gasped out, moving his hips towards his hand. John went faster, rubbing his thumb over the head while squeezing gently with his fingers. Dave moaned, tangling his hand into Johns hair and forcing it down. John obliged, moving his hand to the base and taking the tip in his mouth, closing his lips around it and sucking lightly.

“N-nrg~!” Dave moaned, tightening his grip on Johns dark hair and pushing him down further. John was unable to pull away as he gagged but did get the grip on his hair loosened. Dave moaned out again loudly, rolling his hips as he came and let go of John while panting slightly. John swallowed hard and wiped his mouth with his arm. He looked back up at Dave, “Can I please go to school?”

“Yeah, get dressed and grab Your stuff.” Dave nodded, patting Johns head. John smiled brightly and scrambled up, running into his room and pulling on a pair of cargo shorts and a shirt along with his blue god tier hoodie to hide the collar and hickeys, even though it was warm enough to wear normal clothes out. Better than the snow, John shrugged. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He put on his glasses and went back out to grab his bag and he was finally ready.

“Hurry up Egbert!”Dave called from the living room. John rushed out, “Ready!” Bro was in the living room with Dave, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter and shoving them in his pocket. He nodded towards the door and the two Striders went out, John quickly following. He had a big smile on his lips and a skip in his walk. Dave rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed John’s hand.

“It’s just school.” Dave said, kissing Johns cheek. John stopped his bouncing but the smile wouldn’t leave. Dave wouldn’t understand his excitement, he couldn’t. This wasn’t just school to John, it would be his new life, his escape, his freedom and social life. It was all John had to look forward to, besides seeing his father for the last time. But after that, it would be his everything.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The car ride was quick, and before John was allowed out Bro gave him a run-down on the rules. Don’t speak about life at home, don’t be suspicious or give hints about it and try to keep even the fact that he lived with Dave a secret. He agreed to everything, just wanting to roam the campus as a free man. But as soon as he was out of the car Dave had his own set of rules.

“Remember, follow me everywhere except to go to class, don’t speak to me unless I tell you to, keep attention away from yourself and don’t let anyone find out.” Dave said under his breath as they walked into campus. John nodded. Dave lead him to the office and got his class schedule. He frowned at it.

“What is it?” John asked, peeking over his shoulder, wondering what kind of classes he had.

“You only have two classes with me, and we don’t have the same lunch.” Dave said, handing the schedule over to John. Only two classes? He only had to be with Dave for two hours out of the entire seven hour school day? This was a dream come true, freedom!

“Rules still apply. We have seven minute passing periods and I expect to see you between each class.” Dave said, walking him out and showing him around the school. Dave took John to his first class, Advanced Biology. They stood in front of the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring.

“You look like you want to ask something, go ahead.” Dave permitted.

“What classes do we have together?” John asked curiously, looking over his schedule again.

“third and fifth hour. But like I said, same rules apply and I want to see you after every class. Wait outside for me I’ll come get you.” Dave said. John nodded, “Will you show me my locker after this class?”

“Yeah sure.” Dave agreed as the bell rang.

“See ya later dork.” he said as walked away. John smiled to himself and waved bye before entering the classroom and going to meet the teacher. He loved biology so he hoped this class would be fun. He wondered how Bro had managed to get him into advanced and was very grateful for the opportunity.

The class went by quick, John hadn’t met any friends in this class and stayed silent, quietly enjoying the lesson and doodling in his notebook. When the bell rang he put his thing away and waited outside the door for Dave as the rest of the hall bustled with students making their way to their next classes and chatting with friends. Friends. Dave quickly emerged from the sea of students and nodded for John to follow him.

“How was class?” he asked.

“Fine.” John said, looking down to the ground.

“Something wrong?” Dave asked again, slowing down and lifting Johns face up to him.

“Just being invisible.” John gave a small smile and his chin was released, letting him look back down. He just wanted friends. Dave walked John to the gym, where Johns second period class was. He took him inside, down a hall and stopped in front of a locker room.

“If the coach asks, Bro is buying your uniform after school.” Dave said. John nodded. A tall, lean guy walked down the hall, stopping in front of Dave and John. Both of them looked over, a scowl growing on Dave’s face. The guy had blond hair that was brushed to the side and styled up. He had on triangular shades and a black wife beater. He looked a lot like Dave actually, but older and more muscular. Not that Dave didn’t have a nice body, he did, it just wasn’t quite as toned.

“Bye.” Dave said to John quickly then walked away just as fast. John looked up at the guy shyly, why did Dave run off like that? Was this guy dangerous? The guy was looking down at John with a disapproving frown. John used flight and fight instincts to quickly abscond into the locker room and get away from this guy. He looked for the coach and was assigned a gym locker in the back of the room in a corner. Locker 413.

The coach brought him a spare uniform to borrow until he got his own so he opened his locker and pulled his hoodie off, grateful he had the little corner to himself so people wouldn’t notice the marks or collar around his neck. He reached up and unclipped the collar, putting it in the locker. The first time he had taken it off since it was put on. He rubbed his neck, and smiled softly to himself.

“What’s that?” an oaky yet deep voice asked from behind him. John jumped, startled, and quickly spun on his heel to come face to face, er chest, with the guy from earlier. John shifted nervously, shit.

“It’s nothing!” he said quickly, backing into his open locker, the metal against his back shut pain through him but that was better than being found out. Unfortunately the guy moved John aside and fished the collar from his locker. Shit shit shit. John’s face turned light pink as he read the identification tag.

“I knew it..” he said softly, handing the collar back to John and looking at him with pity. He knew?

“How are you holding up?” the guy asked, looking into Johns eyes through his weird shades.

“I- uh.” John mumbled, he was shocked and not sure what to say. What he could say. He could easily get in trouble from this and he didn’t want to be punished. It could all be a misunderstanding and he could give something away.

“You can tell me, I know the situation you’re in.” the guy tried again. John decided the safest route was to stay silent.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Dirk.” the guy said. Dirk, Dirk.. The name was familiar. Dave knew him, Bro knew him and..Jane went to school with him! Jane goes here! John almost smiled at the thought, almost. But he remembered that he was about to be found out by this guy. John continued to stay quiet.

“Dirk Strider.” Dirk tried again. John took in a sharp breath. He was a Strider?!

“Do you love him?” he asked, lowering his voice. John hesitated. If he said yes, he would be lying and be labeled as gay. If he said no, Dirk might tell Dave and he would get in trouble. John stayed silent even longer, a thing he was growing used to. Dirk sighed and put his hand on John’s shoulder.

“Look I know what my brothers doing, its not the first time sadly. And I don’t agree with him so just know tha-” he started before John interrupted.

“Brother?” He asked, confused. But Dave didn’t have any brothers besides Bro, not that John’s ever heard of.

“Yeah, I’m his twin. Not surprised you’ve never heard of me, he doesn’t like me much.” Dirk said with a shrug. John nodded slowly, alright so Dirk knew what John was going through. Not personally, but he at least knew the basics of what was happening behind the scenes.

“Anyway look, I don’t agree with him but I can’t really stop him either. So, to make up for my brothers mental issues, you can trust me John. If you ever need anyone come find me.” Dirk patted Johns shoulder, gave him a smile and walked off. John took comfort in his words, at least not all Striders were psychopaths. But he wasn’t so sure about trusting him yet.

Gym class was..awkward. John felt really insecure around all the boys in his class, they were all pretty fit. And Dirks presence made things worse, John wanted to not embarrass himself in front of Dirk and at the same time didn’t want to be noticed by him. But eventually they got back and then came the next thing on Johns list of seemingly growing problems; showers. Everyone would see the marks on his neck. John found a shower in the corner and started stripping down, pausing slightly before he took his shirt off. If anyone asked, he would just say he had a girlfriend that went to a different school. Yeah.

He washed up, sighing softly in relaxation as the water poured over him. He didn’t notice most the other guys leaving the shower area. Suddenly a warm pair of strong arms were wrapped around him.

“Epp!” John squeaked, blushing heavily. He heard a chuckle in his ear and peeked to the side to see the edge of familiar platinum blond hair.

“Dirk!” John whined softly, closing his eyes tightly.

“Come on dude let’s be friends.” Dirk said in his ear, holding John closer.

“Why do you want to be friends so bad?” John asked, squirming slightly in his grip. But this wasn't a threatening grip, not the kind that told John he had no choice like Dave or Bros grip. This grip John could have easily gotten out of with no consincinces. Only, he didn’t.

“Cause you’re going to need one.” Dirk said softly.

“Then I’ll make my own, I don’t need you to force it on me.” John huffed. There was a few seconds of silence.

“Dude do you have a boner?” Dirk suddenly asked. John flushed red again and looked down, sure enough, he did. He pushed away from Dirk and shut off the water wrapping a towel around his waist. He put his head down and shoved quickly past Dirk, going to his locker to change. He ignored his problem, pulling on his clothes, then his collar. Thankfully Dirk left him alone, and when the bell rang John waited impatiently for Dave to get there to take him to his next class.

The hall had cleared completely by the time Dave got there, and thankfully Dirk had left without a glance in John’s direction.

“How was class?” Dave asked, not liking the expression on Johns face.

“Uncomfortable.” John mumbled.

“Look, you probably shouldn’t talk to Dirk more than necessary.” Dave said.

“How come you never told me you had a twin?” John blurted. Dave frowned, “Seems like you already did talk to him.. It never came up, and it wasn’t important.” John sighed and nodded, dropping the topic. Luckily for Dave, John didn’t plan on talking to Dirk much anyway, unless it was to find Jane. But he also kind of wanted to talk to Dirk just in spite of Dave, he might learn a thing or two that could help him escape or at least get Dave to go easier on him.

“What class do we have?” John asked, looking over at Dave.

“Algebra.” Dave answered, patting Johns head.

“Are you good at math?” Dave asked. John nodded, “Yeah, you have to be if you want to major in biology.”

“Your cute.” Dave chuckled, patting his head and leading him into the classroom. John puffed his cheeks in annoyance and went to the teacher to introduce himself. The teacher was nice enough to put John next to Dave since they seemed to already know each other. How wonderful. She also let John join Daves group since they were in the middle of a project. They worked on the floor in a small circle of five, Dave sitting a little close for comfort but John didn’t want to make a scene so he tried to act natural. As if he didn’t notice Daves jeans against his leg. As if it was normal for them to sit this close without secretly fucking. Everything was normal.

The group didn’t make John do much, they were almost done anyway. They finished early and just talked, John staying quiet as he was told. Nobody minded him though, and besides Daves hand on his knee neither did Dave. At least it was peaceful. Eventually the bell rang and everyone stood up, grabbing their stuff and leaving. John followed Dave out and was lead to the drama department for stagecraft. How the hell had he gotten put into that? Painting and building. It wasn’t really his thing.

“They didn’t have any cool electives open.” Dave explained at the door. John nodded in understanding.

“Don’t wait for me after class, just go to lunch okay?” Dave said, handing John a five dollar bill for food. John nodded again, thanked Dave for the money and then went into the room. The door lead into a large area that John identified as the back of a stage. Perfect place for stagecraft. He looked around for the instructor.

“Alright class! We need to finish painting the background props for the upcoming school play!” a guy announced, spreading his arms wide in the air dramatically. He didn’t have to say much more before the class was enthusiastically breaking out the paint cans. John went up to the guy, “Uh hi I’m John, I’m new here.”

“Hello John!” he smiled, “I’m Mr. Logans. Let’s put you to work okay? Jane can show you the ropes around here.” He pointed over to a girl. One who looked strikingly similar to the Jane he had met in the park.

“Jane!” John called, smiling wide and running over. She turned and looked at John, confused at first then smiled back and hugged him tight.

“John!” She said with a grin, “So you finally found out your school.”

“Yeah, with you.” John smiled and pulled her close again. God it felt so great to hug someone not a Strider, and female.

“Oh! I suppose we should start on the assignment, would you like to help me paint this backdrop?” she asked. John nodded. The whole class they spent painting, laughing, talking and screwing around. John finally felt normal again.

“So have you made any friends?” Jane asked.

“Uh well, I knew someone before I got here if that counts.” John said, blushing slightly.

“Yeah? Who?” she cast an encouraging grin.

“Dave Strider?” John said slowly, testing how the name would affect Jane. She paused for a moment.

“Oh. Him.. How’d you meet?” Jane said, not bothering to put her smile back on.

“We met on pesterchum. He’s, really different in person.” John said, trying to end this conversation.

“Yeah people are..” She sighed. The bell luckily rang and John didn’t have to worry about mentioning Dave anymore.

“Do you have lunch right now?” Jane asked as he put her paint away. John followed her and nodded, “Yeah, you?”

“Mhm. Want to sit with me and my friends?” She asked, smiling once again.

“I’d like that.” he agreed, before remembering that Jane was friends with Dirk. Wait, if Dirk knew Johns home life, and Jane was friends with Dirk, and Jane now knew John was friends with Dave.. Could she possibly know what was going on as well? The thought made John more than nervous. If she thinks he sleep with Dave and she somehow realizes its a fact, she might never want to talk to him again!

John bit his lip as they started the dreaded walk towards the cafeteria. He needed to hide this fact from Jane. He was hardly paying attention to what Jane was saying until he was taken back to reality by a blond girl introducing herself as Roxy. John looked up at her. She was cute he guessed, medium length blond hair, pale skin, pretty purple irises, (he guessed they were contacts) and a pink shirt with a cat on it.

“I’m Joh-” John started being cut off by Dirk who walked up behind him with a tray of food in his hands.

“John good to see you again! Here to take me up on my offer?” Dirk said with a smirk. John blushed lightly, remembering the gym accident. Roxy raised an eyebrow at him and a few kids found this topic interesting and turned their curious heads over.

“No.” he said simply.

“Shame.” Dirk smirked and sat down at the table with Roxy, “Maybe some other time.”

“I don’t think so.” John said, crossing his arms. Jane grabbed John’s wrist and started leading him away, while scolding Dirk.

“Don’t flirt with the new boy Strider, he doesn’t need you adding to his school problems.” She huffed as she pulled John to the lunch line. When they were in the line and out of earshot John decided to find out a little bit more about Dirk.

“If I did take Dirk up on his offer, why would that add problems?” he asked confused. Jane blushed lightly, “O-oh I didn’t know you were gay..”

“Gay? No no! Wait, what kind of offer do you think he meant?” John asked, blushing as well.

“Dirk kinda has this reputation to ask a bunch of boys out.. So I thought..” She said softly.

“So he’s gay?”

“Yeah. He’s pretty much the only open one in the entire school. I mean, hes had a few boyfriends and the only reason they don’t get bullied is cause Dirk protects them. Even his exs.” Jane smiled a bit.

“Oh.. Well to clear things up, he just wanted to be my friend. We kind of met..awkwardly so.. yeah.” John coughed softly.

“That does clear things up.” Jane laughed. They got their food and walked back to the table, sitting across from Roxy and Dirk. They talked for awhile before Roxy dragged Jane to the bathroom claiming she had to pee, leaving Dirk and John alone once again. John took a bite of his food awkwardly, hoping the girls weren’t gone too long.

“So are you still a virgin?” Dirk asked, leaning closer to John and lowering his voice. John coughed on his food, his face red. He took a swig of milk.

“Excuse me? That’s kind of personal.” John finally spoke.

“Look, you probably aren’t, Dave’s not very patient. Did you like it?” Dirk continued.

“I’m not having this conversation with you!” John hissed, clenching his fist and standing up.

“Tell Jane I went to go explore, bye Dirk.” he huffed and stormed off, taking his tray of food with him. John found a spot to sit under a tree in a small bare field. No grass unfortunately. He ate his food silently, trying to figure out why Dirk cared so much. About him, about if him and Dave had done the do yet, or anything really. He was just the Strider pet, technically Dirks pet to. Bro had afterall told him all Striders.

John sighed, this sucked. Though this one seemed a little nicer, he was still a Strider.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homoslurs

The rest of the school day passed quickly, he didn’t see Roxy, DIrk or Jane for the rest of the day, and fifth hour history with Dave was fairly uneventful. Dave sat behind him in that class. When the last period had finally ended John waited for Dave to come get him. The hall was empty by the time Dave got there, practically no one left in the school. Dave took Johns hand and they started walking.  
“Now that we have time to talk, what did Dirk do to you in gym?” Dave asked, looking over at John. John frowned, “Nothing, he just introduced himself and then tried to be my friend.”  
“Tried?” Dave questioned.   
“I turned him down, he doesn’t seem.. trustworthy no offense.” John said softly, not sure exactly how Dave would react to the mild complaint about his brother.   
“He’s not. I don’t want you talking to him, understand?” Dave said with a scowl.  
“Yes Dave.” John said softly, squeezing his hand lightly. They walked home, it wasn’t that far, and talked about the day. The parts that weren’t too sucky. John told Dave about boring classes, how he liked biology and that he had even found Jane.  
“Why are you still trying with her? The second she finds out you’re being fucked by me she’ll leave you.” Dave said.  
“No she won’t.. She’s friends with Dirk and he’s gay.” John argued, he wasn’t too sure about it though. Dave stopped walking and let go of John’s hand, moving it up to his shoulder and pushing him hard against the nearest wall.   
“You’re not just gay though, you’re a pet. You’re my faggy toy, owned. Do you really think she’d be friends with someone who enjoys it like you? I know you claim you don’t like it but open your damn eyes, you love how you’re treated at home and you love it when my dicks up your ass.” Dave growled under his breath. He released John and took a step back. John stayed pressed against the wall, his eyes wide and welling with tears. He hated to admit, but everything Dave had said was true. He was just a cock loving fag who wore girl lingerie.   
“Let’s go home.” Dave said softly, taking John’s hand and pulling him off the wall he had seconds ago slammed John into. John let Dave walk him the rest of the way home, his head down and trying not to cry. They got back into the apartment and John went straight to the shower, knowing that would be the only way he would be able to cry in peace. Luckily the water pouring down on him would cover his sobs.   
He leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around his chest as he cried, remembering every time Dave and him had done something dirty. He had enjoyed it. He remembered the sensations he had felt and even the times he hated it he also loved how it felt. Even when Seb was there, when an eleven year old was pounding into his ass, he enjoyed it. He really was an owned faggot. Just a pet. No one should like him. No one who knows ever will. Even if he got out of this house, if anyone ever found out about his past he would be looked at differently. John suddenly wondered if escape was even worth it now.   
When John was out of the shower, fully dressed and had his homework done he was brought to a surprise.   
“John there’s someone I want you to meet.” Bro called. John sat up from his bed in the corner and went over to the door, cracking it open and peeking out, not sure if he could go out or not.   
“Come on.” Bro ushered. John came out and walked into the living room to find Bro on the couch with some guy in his lap. The guy had dark hair that curled at the end and forest green eyes. He had a large grin and wore a green jacket left unbuttoned to reveal a white shirt with a green skull-like thing on it and a pair of shorts that were only mid thigh long and gun holsters that made them bunch up even higher.   
“This is my boyfriend Jake, he’s going to be staying with us for the rest of the year.” Bro said, smiling and kissing Jake’s neck sweetly. Jake chuckled lowly, and pushed his head away, looking John up and down.   
“Hello champ, pleasure to meet the new family pet.” Jake said with a heavy accent. John cringed at the word, they were just going to keep reminding him weren’t they?   
“I expect you to treat him well John.” Bro continued, nuzzling at Jake again.  
“Yes sir.” John nodded. Bro waved him back to the room and John quickly obeyed, not really wanting to see Jake and Bro suck face and neck. He smiled when he got in the room, if Bro had a boyfriend now, one who was staying with them none the less, maybe Bro wouldn’t be trying to be sexually active with John as much. This was a wonderful thing. At least John hoped it would be. Dave brought him dinner not to long after and they sat on the bed both eating. Only difference, Dave had silverware and John had a mouth.   
“Have you ever thought about a threesome?” Dave asked, John almost choked on his food, a threeesome? Who would they even do it with?  
“What?” John asked, shocked.   
“Jake likes threesomes and I don’t like him.”   
“What are you saying..?” John asked nervously.  
“I’m saying expect to have a threesome with Bro and Jake at some point.” Dave said, patting Johns head. No, no, no, no. Jake being here was supposed to calm down Bros hornyness not toss him in the middle of a threesome! John felt sick to his stomach.  
“Don’t worry John you’ll like it. You like everything.” Dave smirked. John frowned, feeling like he was going to cry again. Maybe Dave was right, maybe he shouldn’t go to school. It was just another thing to add to his life. Right now, he’d rather sit at home giving Bro blowjobs all day rather than lie to Jane and fake happiness. John curled into Dave, clinging to him gently for the support Dave was unaware he needed.   
John nuzzled him and sighed, “Am I a bad person?”  
“No, just doing what you need to.” Dave said, pulling John into his lap and rubbing his back.  
“I don’t like it.” John pouted.  
“Yes you do.”  
“I know.” John sighed and closed his eyes. Did this make him gay? Or bi at least. Maybe pansexual but he doubted that one. Dave hummed to him softly, rubbing his back and kissing his head every so often. There was a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” Dave called, looking up. John looked up as well. It was Bro who entered, “Dave be up on the roof in five minutes.” Then Bro was gone. Dave sighed and moved John out of his lap.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, sleep well John.” he said, getting off the bed.   
“Night.” John replied, curling into a blanket. He wondered if they were going to have one of the Strider legendary rooftop strifes. Dave had mentioned them but he never gave much information, John always thought it was some kind of brother joke. Apparently not. He closed his eyes gently, and if he held his breath, he could just barely hear the clinking of metal above.

John woke up in the morning, food bowl full and gym uniform folded nicely by his bag. He quickly ate, not sure of the time and got dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday, different shirt, but the hoodie hid that fact. He placed the new clothes in his bag and left the room, looking around for Dave and Bro. Bro came, but Dave didn’t.  
“You two are staying home today, you can put your stuff down. Dave wants to see you in his room.” Bro explained, patting Johns head and leaving the living room into his office. John went into the room and tossed his bag down before wandering up to Daves room and knocking on the door.  
“Dave?” he asked.  
“Come in.” came a low mumbled reply. Well he sounded shitty. John cracked open the door and peeked in. Dave was laying on top of his blanket, bandages around his chest and arms. His sunglasses, on the bedside table. This sparked Johns interest. He went in the room and shut the door behind him, going to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked down at Dave, his eyes were closed. Damn.   
“Wow, what happened?” he asked softly, stroking Daves cheek. Dave hummed in appreciation, “Bro kicked my ass, thats really all there is to say on the matter.” John chuckled lightly, poor Dave.  
“Shut the hell up Egderp.” Dave said, but there was a small smile displayed on his lips. John leaned down and kissed him sweetly, “Sorry.”   
“You’re fine, just cuddle with me okay?” Dave asked. John nodded and laid down beside Dave, Dave’s arms instantly looping around him and pulling John against his chest comfortably.   
“Does it hurt?” John asked, tracing his finger lightly over one of the bandages on Dave’s arm.  
“Nah, took a ton of pain killers a little while ago.” Dave said, nuzzling his face into Johns dark hair. They cuddled silently for a few seconds before John looked up at Dave curiously.  
“What color are your eyes?” John asked.  
“Red.” Dave said simply. John laughed, “Come on seriously, I’ve never seen them. Are they brown? I can picture you with brown eyes.” Dave just grunted. John frowned and stroked his cheek again, “Please can I see?” Dave opened his eyes, looking down at John. John took in a sharp intake of breath, Daves eyes really were red. A bright crimson that played hard against the whites of his eye. John was at a loss for words. They were so beautiful, but also really scary. John looked down slightly but Dave tilted his face back up, looking deep into John’s eyes.  
“They’re blue..” he said softly, a smile forming. John opened his mouth to say duh, but nothing came out. He shut it and looked down again. Dave let go of his chin and frowned.  
“You’re scared of me now.” he stated. John stayed silent, he’d always been wary of Dave, considering the circumstances. But was he even more scared now? No, no he was not.   
“I’m not scared,” John replied, looking back up at him, “Just surprised.”   
“I told you they were red.” Dave said, nuzzling him again.   
“Yeah but I thought you were kidding. You can’t have really expected me to believe it either, it’s not a normal color.” John pouted.  
“You’ve seen Bro’s eyes, and probably Dirks. They have orange. Rose has purple, Roxy has pink. We’re all an odd bunch.” Dave said, nuzzling John again. He was relieved John wasn’t panicking, but he knew better than anyone the newfound fear John had. Red was a cool color...on shirts, bags, pens, paper. Not eyes. Red on eyes were terrifying, and Dave knew that. He shouldn't have opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: When Dave mentions them being blue he's talking about Johns eyes. I have this headcanon where Dave doesn't know how blue Johns eyes are due to the tint in his shades. So when John gets to see his eyes, Dave has something new to see to <3


	15. Chapter 15

Several hours of cuddling later John found himself in the kitchen making a frozen pizza. Dave had gotten hungry but didn’t want to move so he sent John out to go make them food. Being away from Dave gave him time to relax. He had been tense during the cuddle session due to the odd eyes, his mind wandering, wondering if maybe Daves actions somehow had something to do with his eyes. They weren’t normal, and maybe thats why Dave wasn’t either. Maybe somehow the whole rape and kidnap thing just had to do with his eyes. Somehow.

He brought the pizza in the room on a tray, two plates and two glasses of apple juice. Dave smiled and propped himself up on his elbows then scooting back to rest his back against the wall. He hadn’t made the move to put his shades on, John already knew so there was nothing to hide from him anymore.

“Thanks Johnny boy~” Dave said, reaching out for a plate. John offered him a small smile and put a slice on his plate to munch on. Dave pointed to the computer, “Go put on Netflix, anything but ConAir, Breakfast Club and Little Monsters.”

“You’re so mean to me.” John pouted, he had named some of his favorites. John got up and looked through Netflix, settling on some anime he thought Dave might appreciate. He snuggled back down next to Dave, keeping his eyes off his face. Two whole seasons and three more boxes of frozen pizza later the boys had fallen asleep on Dave’s bed, oblivious to the door creaking open and two heads poking in.

“He’s cute. Dave picked a good one.” Jake said, looking over each curve of Johns body in the low moonlight that shone from the window onto the bed.

“He’s obedient most the time.” Bro nodded, whispering softly, “Plus he gives pretty great blowjobs.”

“Oh does he?” Jake smirked. Bro gave an affirmative hum.

“I’ll have to see for myself. But for tonight you’ll do.” Jake chuckled and pulled Bro out of the door, shutting it and then latching his lips to Bro’s, his arms around his neck.

 

“John wake up! Time for school!” A voice called, waking both John and Dave up. Dave grumbled and pushed John away from him, “Go to school.” John huffed and got up, kissing Dave’s forehead lightly before leaving the room. Was he going to go without Dave? He smiled a bit as he went into his room to find clothes and grab his bag. Actual freedom for a day?

“Top of the morning to you John! How did you sleep?” Jake asked from the living room, keys in his hand and a smile on his face. Top of the morning? John raised an eyebrow and answered cautiously, “Fine, where’s Bro?”

“I’m going to be taking you to school today sport, hope you don’t mind.” Jake smiled, ruffling Johns hair over enthusiastically.

“No, It’s fine.” John agreed, maybe this would be better. Bro was.. not fun to be around when alone. Knowing him he’d be fucking John right in the schools parking lot. Wouldn’t that be an adventure. Jake patted Johns head once more then went out the door, not bothering to make sure John was following behind him, he was.

John got in the passenger seat of the car, Jake getting in on the drivers side and starting the car.

“So Johnny how’s living with the Striders? They’re a pretty rambunctious couple.” Jake asked casually.

“Very rambunctious. And unpredictable, assholes, terrifying, the list could go on!” John said, throwing his arms up in the air. Fuck, he probably shouldn’t have said any of that. Jake only chuckled.

“They do take awhile to get used to, Bro and I had quite a rough beginning. Not near your experiences, but they are a nice bunch if you give them a chance.” He said, keeping his eyes on the road carefully. He looked almost unsure of what he was doing and John started to worry about how good his driving actually was. Although, the way things were going John would much rather die in a car crash away from the Striders than some weird kinky fucked up way Bro was probably planning for John the second he disobeyed.

“I guess.” John said softly, although he doubted his opinion was going to change anytime soon. Even Dave worried him, his actions, his eyes. But he was at least nice and treated John somewhat as human still. They pulled into the parking lot, a motorcycle beside them with a familiar blond leaning against the handles. He looked up at the car with bright orange eyes. Fuck.

“Dirk will be watching you for the day in Dave’s absence.” Jake explained, looking over at John. John shifted uncomfortably as he looked out the window, meeting Dirks eyes for a split second before he turned back to Jake.

“Does he have to? I’m sure it will be a hassle for him, I’ll behave I promise!” John practically begged. He did not want to spend the day with Dirk. Dave? Fine. Even Bro would be better, but Dirk? There was a knock on the window and John jumped slightly in his seat, glancing out to see Dirk peering in, his triangular shades tucked on the collar of his black wife beater.

“Hurry up John.” Dirk said, looking at him. John bite his lip and Jake nudged him gently. He sighed, getting out, Dirk stepping away to avoid being hit by the door. Dirk smiled and waved bye to Jake and started walking towards the school, only moving a few steps before instructing John to stay close. He sighed and walked a few steps quickly to catch up with Dirk before they were able to walk normal speed together.

“I thought you didn’t agree with Dave’s ways.” John mumbled, expressing his annoyance in being under supervision.

“I don’t, but I also can’t have him going to jail for it. I said I was here for you to talk to, but I’m not going to be helping you find escapes from David.” Dirk said. John sighed, this was a never ending cycle wasn’t it?

“I don’t even want to send them to jail. I just want to go home.” John pouted. Dirk ruffled Johns hair, “You know that’s impossible.”

“Yeah I know.” he sighed then remembered something, he got to see his Dad today!

“What’s your first class?” Dirk asked.

“Uh, advanced biology.” John replied, thinking back to Wednesday. Dirk nodded and lead John to his class, stopping by the door as the bell rang.

“Look, I’m sure you're trustworthy enough to walk yourself to your classes. I’ll watch from a distance just in case and I’ll be with you at lunch. But other than that you're free for the day, as long as you don’t tattle on me.” Dirk said. John took in a happy breath and smiled, pulling Dirk into a tight hug.

“Thank you! I won’t tell.” he giggled and pulled away, noticing a few eyes on them. John blushed lightly and took another step away for good measure, he didn’t want to seem gay in front of the school.

 

After class however, Dirk was at the door waiting for him.

“You said I could walk by myself.” John huffed. Dirk chuckled, “You can, but we have this period together so I might as well walk you. At least do part of my job right.” John just rolled his eyes and walked beside Dirk to the gym. Luckily the shaded boy didn’t try to start a conversation, things were already awkward between the two of them.

Gym went smoothly, and so did algebra. Luckily the group project was over and the entire period was spent taking notes. Then came time for stagecraft with Jane, his only actual friend.

“John! Where were you yesterday?” Jane asked, beckoning him over to the new prop she was painting. John hurried over and grabbed a brush to help her.

“I uh, wasn’t feeling well.” John lied, “I’m better now though.”

“Well that’s good. You know, Dave was absent yesterday to.” Jane said casually.

“Oh really? That’s funny.” John chuckled nervously. Was she already suspicious? Shit, he had been too obvious.

“I thought he made you ditch or something to show you around town.” Jane said, casting John a friendly smile. John innerly sighed in relief, she didn’t know. But John had to be careful and make sure Dirk didn’t give anything away.

“Nope! I was just sick.” John flashed a cheesy grin.

“You might want to be careful, if you miss more than ten days in a semester you won’t get credit.” Jane warned him. John doubted his credits mattered, as soon as he was old enough Dave would most likely make him drop out. It’s not like John needed to have a high school education to be a pet. He didn’t need to go to college like he had wanted to be a pet. He didn’t need good grades to get into a big name science college and major in biology. He was just the Striders pet, his life served no other purpose.

“Yeah okay, thanks.” John said, faking a smile. He didn’t even think he had to worry about homework, his school life was just a cover to keep Dave safe. None of this actually mattered. John chuckled to himself and dipped his brush in the paint, starting to help her out.

After class they went to lunch, Dirk finding them quickly. They all went back to the same table they sat at yesterday.

“So,” Roxy said, leaning over the table to look at Jane with a very serious expression, “Let’s talk weekend. All four of us, Johnny you too, are going to spend the night at my house tomorrow.” John bit his lip, he doubted he would be allowed to go, but he didn’t want to disappoint his new friends! On the other hand, Dirk would be there..

“Okay, sounds fun.” Jane smiled, Dirk nodded in agreement and everyone looked at John for an answer.

“I uh, I’ll ask.” John said nervously. He hoped Dave would let him.

“Great!” Roxy sat back in her seat happily, “We’ll watch movies and drink the night away!” She threw her hand up in the air and giggled. Dirk clamped his hand over her mouth and whispered lowly, “Rox the whole school knows you drink already don’t let the teachers find out.” Jane just rolled her eyes, this must be a normal topic. So Roxy underage drank? Interesting. He hoped they all weren’t going to be drinking, John wasn’t the biggest fan of the bitter taste of the drink.

The rest of lunch was filled with Roxy talking about their plans, they didn’t actually seem very organized. The day was pretty normal besides a glance at the blond haired boy every so now and then. He was a pretty obvious stalker, unfortunately. Luckily none of the other students seemed to notice Johns new follower. Jake picked him up from school and asked about his day. John decided not to talk about the sleepover plans with him. It would be a thing to bring up with Dave first.

John put his things down in his room and knocked on Dave’s door, preparing to butter him up.

“Come in.” Dave groaned, sounding like he was in pain. Wow, how badly had Bro beat him up? John poked his head in the door, “Hey Dave~ How was your day?” Dave groaned and opened his arms. John came in the room and shut the door, crawling into Dave’s arms. He snuggled into his chest and looked up at him.

“Did you have a good day?” Dave asked. John giggled softly, “Yeah, and I wanted to talk to you about something.” Dave raised his eyebrow, waiting for John to continue.

“Roxy is having a sleepover on Saturday and she wanted me to come.” John said, smiling and nuzzling Dave’s chest, “Can I go?”

“Roxy Lalonde?” Dave asked.

“I don’t know her last name..” John said. Wait, wasn’t Lalonde Rose’s last name? Where they related? They kind of looked alike now that John thought about it.

“Who else is going to be there?” Dave asked.

“Just me, Roxy, Jane and Dirk.” John said, biting his lip hopefully. Dave thought about it, “I don’t know.” There was a knock at Daves door and Dave groaned for them to come in as he had with John and in walked Dirk. Shit. Dave tensed up a bit, “What do you want?”

“To talk to you.” Dirk said, looking at John, “Scram.” John scrambled up but Dave pulled him back down for a kiss first. He smiled softly and let John abscond into his own room.

“What do you want Dirk?” Dave asked, removing his shades and sending an unfriendly glare to Dirk.

“I want you to let John go to the sleepover, I’ll watch him for you.” Dirk said.

“Why should I? You wanting him to go is only making me more cautious.” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow and propping himself up with a wince of pain.

“I want him to have friends, it’ll be good for his mental health. You know how being locked up affects someone. Besides, it’s not like you won’t be getting anything out of it.” Dirk said.

“Oh really? And what do I get?” Dave asked.

“You’ll get John more to yourself in the long run, the faster he learns how much he’s actually hiding from his friends the less he’ll want to make and the more he’ll push himself away.” Dirk replied, very good reasoning on his half.

“I don’t get it, you want him to have friends but you think this will make him not want them?” Dave questioned.

“Yeah, the thing is, Roxy and I can still be his friends because he won’t have to hide. So he will both have friends and not want any outsider friends, which will help protect you.” Dirk said, crossing his arms, “So, can he go?” Dave sighed and nodded, “Fine. On your way out tell John to come back in.”

“Sure thing. But, be gentle with him. He popped one just by me giving him a hug.” Dirk chuckled as he left Daves room.

“Fuck you!” Dave growled, throwing a pillow at Dirk as the door shut.

“Hey John! Dave wants you.” Dirk yelled, chuckling slightly. John peeked out of his room, watching Dirk leave the house.

“Bye Dirk!” he called after him, hoping that their conversation hadn’t made Dave upset. And that it wasn’t about him. He popped back in Daves room and went straight to the bed. He needed to comfort Dave right now before something happened. He cuddled back into Daves arms and plastered a sweet grin on his face.

“What was that about?” John asked cutely.

“The sleepover.” Dave said, nuzzling into John and smiling.

“Oh.. What about it?” John asked.

“He wanted me to let you go, so you can. Just be careful.” Dave said.

“Really!” John squealed excitedly. He could actually spend the night with his new friends? With girls? He had never had a sleepover with girls before.

“Ouch,” Dave grumbled, rubbing his ear, “Yes really.”

“Sorry.” John giggled, kissing Daves cheek.

“It’s fi-” Dave started before Bro cut him off.

“John! If you want to see your Dad you have five seconds to get out here!” Bro yelled from the living room. John gasped happily, he had almost forgot. He kissed Daves cheek again quickly and jumped up, running into the living room, “I’m ready!”

“Alright let’s go.” Bro said, already at the door. John quickly caught up to him, following him. They went down to the car, getting in and starting to drive. John wondered where exactly Dad was and why he was taken. John was one story considering Dave was a psychopath. But Dad.. What could they possibly want with him? Was he okay? Was he being abused and used?

They drove for a long time, until they were on the outskirts of town. Soon they pulled up to a large house, well taken care of and looked sort of like a castle. Bro shut off the engine of the car and suddenly John felt nervous, all of this looked too good. Something bad was about to happen, or something bad that’s been happening that John was about to find out. He took shaky breaths as he and Bro walked up to the door and Bro knocked.

Not too long later a woman answered the door. She had platinum blond hair that curled out at the sides, pink eyes, a slim figure covered with a white dress that looked kind of like a female lab coat and heels. In her slender hand she carried a martini glass that she occasionally sipped at with purple-pink lips.

“Hi Bro!” she giggled, opening the door and letting the two guys walk in.

“Is this the boy?” She asked, her voice slurring slightly but she still sounded cheerful as ever. Dad was staying with a drunk. How wonderful.

“Mom? Who’s at the door?” A very familiar voice asked from upstairs. John turned his gaze from the woman to the stairs where Roxy’s head poked out. Dad was.. with Roxy? John was slightly reassured about his Dad, he was most likely in good care. But then again, no one at school knew Dave was insane, it might be the same for Roxy. And John was going to spend the night there. Shit.

“John?” Roxy asked surprised, hurrying down the stairs, almost stumbling. John bit his lip and looked away.

“You know the sleepovers not till tomor-” Roxy trailed off as she looked up at Bro. She seemed tipsy, but she still caught onto the situation.

“Rox this is the boy whose Dad we’ve been keeping” the woman said. Roxy mouthed an ‘oh’ everything fully clicking in her mind now. Roxy knew. Dirk knew and Roxy knew, everyone knew except for Jane. John had a feeling she would find out eventually too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person in the comments whose username I don't remember and I'm honestly to lazy to find (sorry), You predicted correctly. Well, mostly. Dad is in fact with the Lalondes. Just not Rose like I think you said you suspected. ;P


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Meet Dad ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sorry this took so long, but finally, the wait is over.

“I can take you to him, but he’s probably sleeping.” Roxy offered, her body leaning to the side but she was unaware of this. Bro lightly urged John forward, leaving him with Roxy to talk to the woman, most likely Roxys mom. John followed Roxy down a hall and into a room that had a flight of stairs going down. Oh god Dad was staying in a basement. It got colder as they went down and the hairs on Johns arms raised. Something bad was going to happen. Roxy would lock him in? He would find his Dad bleeding to death on the ground? Something.

They went down and Roxy turned on a light, illuminating the room in blinding white. John blinked his eyes till he was adjusted and looked around. Small clean room with a one person bed, a chair and a desk. On the bed was a lump of a person under thick blankets. Johns breath hitched.

“Mr. Egbert?” Roxy asked, walking up to the lump and shaking him lightly.

“John’s here.” She said, shaking him again. The figure stirred and loving blue eyes looked up at John from under the blanket. Then a smile.

“Dad!” John cried happily, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Dad wiped his tear away and held him close, pulling John into his lap and rocking him gently. Dad tangled his hand in Johns hair, as if not believing he was really there.

“I’m just gonna.. let you guys chill.” Roxy said softly, slipping out of the room unnoticed by either man. They hugged for a long time before Dad pulled away, wiping at his own single tear.

“John.” he said softly, stroking Johns cheek lightly. John smiled, tears still streaming down his face.

“How have you been?” John asked, sniffling and wiping his face with his arm, refusing to move from Dads lap.

“Good, they treat me well here.” Dad said, holding John close. John sighed in relief and gave a small giggle. Thank god his Dad was okay.

“How are you holding up with the Striders?” Dad asked. John frowned, burying his face in Dads neck.

“D-Dad, I hate it! They rape me, t-they’ve beat me and keep me locked up most the time.” John felt tears running down his face and he hiccuped, pressing himself against his fathers body.

“Shh, I know. It’s okay John, you’re in good hands.” Dad reassured, rubbing Johns back comfortingly. What? Was everyone crazy? John shoved himself away from his Dad, falling onto the floor where he stayed.

“Good hands? Good hands!” John yelled, clenching his fists.

“I’m not a virgin anymore because of them! They’ve tortured me! I want to die Dad! I don’t like living with them why am I there? How can you just let this happen and let me stay there? You’re my Dad!” John continued, even more tears running down his cheeks.

“John calm down, let me explain this.” Dad started, standing up and kneeling in front of John. John wanted to protest, but he needed answers.

“I know what they are doing, I know and I’m sorry. But I hired them to do so, for your protection. Y-” Dad said before John cut him off.

“You hired them to rape me! What the hell!” John yelled, scrambling away from his Dad and crawling up onto his feet.

“John please I-”

“No! Don’t talk to me right now. I can’t believe you. You’re my Dad.” John groaned, running a hand through his hair. His mind was swirling with unanswered questions. Questions that weren’t even clear to himself.

“John,” Dad said, hesitating, “You’re adopted.” Johns jaw dropped, his world crashing around him and everything he thought he had known about himself, his Dad, Dave.. Everything was gone.

“I-I can’t..” John almost sunk to his knees, but something else drove him to keep standing. He wanted to leave this room, leave his father.. As if he could even call him that. His body trembled, what facts did John actually know. Maybe he was the one insane.

“John, my real son, his name is John Crocker. He doesn’t know about me. Please, if you find him take him to Bro safely.” Dad practically begged, his glossy blue eyes looking up at John with concern. But he wasn’t concerned for John, not this John at least. John Crocker.

“Fuck you.” John hissed, backing away from the man on the floor. The one who didn’t deserve to be called Dad by anyone. The one who didn’t deserve his Dad hat hanging from a hook on the wall next to his coat.

“Just fuck you.” He repeated, climbing backwards up the stairs, watching the man who had betrayed him his entire life. Dad didn’t follow, just laid on the floor as the boy he raised let him with hatred burning hot in his eyes.

John made it to the top of the stairs, shutting the door behind him to lock the liar below. The three others in the house looked up at John, their conversation going silent. They had to have heard the yelling. Bro and Roxy’s Mom seemed to share neutral expressions while Roxy wore a face of concern. Had John said something down there he wasn’t supposed to? Did Da- the man downstairs say something he wasn’t supposed to? John didn’t care right now.

“I want to go back.” John stated confidently. Dried tears on his face but no more falling. Bro nodded and stood up, shaking Roxy’s Mom’s hand.

“Thanks for letting us over Ms. Lalonde.” Bro said, giving her a nod.

“My pleasure, drive safe.” She said, giving a smile.

“Bye John.” Roxy said softly, giving a small wave. Something about the way she was acting only made John worry more. Something worse then being adopted and sold off to psychopaths was about to happen. Something possibly much, much worse. At this point, John didn’t think he could handle anything else. Bro put his hand on John’s shoulder, leading him to the car. John climbed in with a sigh and dabbed at his eyes, trying to make himself more presentable but not finding any reason in why.

He watched the house disappear as they drove further and further away, only to go back tomorrow for the sleepover that John didn’t quite want to go to now.

“So how was your talk?” Bro asked, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” John said softly, burying his face in his arms. Bro did look over this time and frowned. Poor kid. He didn’t know the half of the situation. The rest of the car ride was silent as John tried to think about what else could possibly go wrong. Eventually they pulled into the apartment parking and Bro looked over at John.

“John, besides Dave, Dirk, Roxy and I, you can’t tell anyone about being adopted. Ever, alright?” Bro said, a strict tone in his voice.

“Yes sir.” John said slowly, getting out of the car even slower, his head sunk. He really was just a pet.

 

He needed to escape. John knew this for a fact now. He needed to find this Crocker kid and warn him about the Striders, tell him they were after him and about his Dad. Not only did he need to help the stranger he was jealous of, who probably had a much better life than him, John needed freedom. Real freedom. Not just going to school.

He needed to not live his entire life in fear that he might mess up and be punished, raped even. He was back, deadset on escape and leaving the Striders. Fleeing to, I don’t know Alaska. He just needed to get as far away as possible. John locked himself in his room that night. Technically the lock was on the outside of the door, but John stayed shut in and no one tried to come in. Thank god.

 

He woke up Saturday morning, to Dave poking his side. He groaned, and curled in a ball, peeking up at Dave through his messy locks.

“John get up.” Dave said, shaking him softly. John groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. As soon as his hands were lowered Dave was on him, hands roaming his body, lips moving against Johns. John wasn’t aware of exactly how fast he had responded, but his hips were grinding against Dave’s, craving his touch. He didn’t know when this new lust came over him, but he wanted Daves body here and now.

Daves hand ran down John’s side, going around to squeeze his ass with a grin. John gasped and Dave’s tongue slipped between his lips, exploring his mouth eagerly. John grabbed the bottom of Daves shirt, pulling it over his head, stopping the kiss for the few short seconds to accomplish so. Dave pushed John down onto his back, hovering over him and bringing their lips back together. John ran his palms over Daves bare chest, no longer disturbed by the lack of boobs.

His wrapped his legs around Daves waist, pulling him closer and attempting to grind again. Dave let out a sharp hiss then used his hand to unbutton Johns shorts. Dave had to sit up and unwrap Johns legs from him to take the shorts off. John whined from the loss of lips and skin, but Dave taking off his boxers shut him up. That was a much better option. The cold morning air hitting his already rock hard erection only made him more sensitive and squirmish under Dave’s touch. Only, Dave wasn’t touching him. John whined, arching his hips up towards Dave, nut he was pushed back down by Dave’s hands on his thighs.

“Do you still want to top me?” Dave asked, looking up at John through his shades. John could only imagine the blood red irises that lay behind them. He nodded anyway, it was his turn to show what he had. To have the upper hand even if it was only this once. Dave smiled and kissed him again before getting up and returning only when he had a bottle of lube and a few condoms.

“Know your size?” Dave asked, dropping the three small packages onto John’s chest. Upon further investigation John realized they were different sizes. Small, medium and large. John thought about just trying to impress Dave by taking the large but he wasn’t actually sure of his size. From taking sex ed in school he had realized the size was important. If you got one too small and the friction created was too much for the already stretching condom it would break easily.

John shrugged and grabbed the medium one, not thinking he’d be a small but unsure about the large. He slid it on over himself. It seemed about right. He looked up at Dave who smiled and leaned down, kissing Johns stomach lovingly. Then he laid down on his stomach, letting John move behind him and take off the rest of his clothes. Once they were both fully naked John got nervous. What if he messed up and Dave never let him top again? What if he was just bad at it, or if he embarrassed himself.

“John.” Dave whined, wiggling his ass in the air, precum dripping from his erection. It was amazing to John to think that he had gotten Dave this horny just by letting him kiss him. Dave whined again and John remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some on Dave’s entrance. Dave hummed approvingly as John positioned himself, pushing in slowly. It was surprisingly easier than he had imagined, yet as soon as he was in he felt a soft pressure around himself. He and Dave both gasped at the same time in pleasure. It felt, amazing. Nothing he had ever felt before, much better than any hand or blowjob.

But it wasn’t enough. John rocked his hips back and forth, gently at first until he got more comfortable and was able to increase both speed and strength. Dave clenched onto the bedsheets, gasping out desperately for John to go deeper. This was such a new experience for John, first topping and now Dave was the one squirming with each and every thrust John did on him.

Then something happened, John hit something soft and Dave moaned out loudly, begging John for more. For once, John was in charge. And now he understood the satisfaction of having someone need him. The thrill in it all made John realize why Dave enjoyed keeping John all for himself and under his every command. It was hot.

But it was also like torture for John, was torture for John. Dave took the kink too far. John ignored that, focusing back to the task at hand. Pleasure. Both boys were gasping and grabbing onto whatever they could grasp firmly.

“F-fuck Dave!” John cried out, thrusting hard into him as he came. Despite being practically out of energy he kept going, trying to drive Dave into overload, he didn’t seem far off. He brought his hand down, cupping Dave’s balls and rubbing them softly, trying not to interrupt his thrusting. Dave was choking over his own breathless moans, hardly able to even form Johns name as he moaned loudly for him, spilling himself all over the bed. Only then did John pull out, flopping down onto the bed next to Dave with a loud sigh.

Dave smiled and rolled onto his side towards John, resting his hand on John’s chest. Daves face was red and giddy, he looked happy and unwired.

“You have a sleepover tonight.” Dave eventually said, drawing shapes on John’s chest with his finger. Oh yeah. Sleepover. John hummed, turning a bit to move the hair out of Daves face, picking each strand out of his sunglasses and putting it to the side. Dave reached up, taking John’s hand and lowering it to give it a gentle kiss. This is what John wanted out of a relationship. The cute kisses and cuddles. Sharing each others bodies out of trust and love. Not this lustful forced relationship.

They laid for a few more minutes before Dave got up, pulling on his clothes as if nothing had happened. He was walking perfectly fine and John was kind of jealous, but he had to remember that this wasn’t Dave’s first time.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dave left John to his own devices to pack a bag for the sleepover, giving John time to get his priorities straight. He needed to escape. Even if Dave treated him okay, he needed to leave. Even if Dave loved him, he had to go. It was for his own safety, this wasn’t something John ever wanted to be a part of. But the big question was how? He had plenty of opportunities where he could publicly out the Striders, or yell for help, but he knew it would never be that simple. He didn’t want it to become a big deal. The Striders all going to jail, Rose even. He didn’t want to have to tell anyone the things they did to him, about Seb or any of it. It needed to be a private getaway planned perfectly.

Luckily the apartment didn’t seem to have much security, not that John had noticed at least. He needed to start paying more attention. Step 1 for any great escape was figuring out what exactly he needed to get past. Thank god for movies teaching John all this.

With all of Johns thinking, his packing time passed quickly and he was ready to go whenever Bro or Jake were ready to take him. He left his bag on the bed in his room and went out to go find someone.

“Hello John!” a cheerful voice said from the living room. John looked over, great, it was Jake. He was sitting on the couch in just a pair of boxers. He looked hot. Not sexy hot, but temperature wise. His dark hair was plastered onto his forehead, not sticking up how it normally did. John flushed lightly, his eyes naturally flickering down to the large bulge in the fabric of Jake’s boxers. Did he just sit around with a hard on or was this his size before an erection? He might even be bigger than Bro, but not by a to- John stopped himself there and swallowed thickly.

“Hi Jake.” John replied. Jake smirked, eyeing John down, watching him shift uncomfortably under his gaze. John tugged at the bottom of his shirt with one hand, looking down.

“Have you seen Bro?” he mumbled, casting a quick look up. Bad idea.

“I have, he took the young one grocery shopping for juice. Those two love their juice.” Jake chuckled. Wasn’t this great?

“Come sit.” Jake said with a smile, patting the couch beside him. There was an open computer on the table in front of Jake which he shut when John sat down and turned a bit towards him. There was an uncomfortable silence. He wasn’t sure what to say, but it looked like Jake had something on his mind. John didn’t care enough to ask. He might not have wanted to know anyway.

Jake on the other hand had his own plans, casually resting his hand on John’s thigh. John frowned slightly and tried to move his leg away but Jakes hand followed.

“Want to help me out?” Jake asked, taking Johns wrist with his free hand and placing Johns hand on his thigh, much higher than John was comfortable with.

“I just finished screwing Dave, I’m good.” John said cockily, pulling his hand back and scooting further away. Jake just chuckled, “You going to need higher tolerance John.”

“Again, I think I’m good.” John stated. The door opened as Jake reached for John again. Thank god, maybe now he could just get out of here. But Bro might be mad about John being rude to his boyfriend.

“Hey guys, having fun?” Bro asked, walking in with grocery bags, wiggling his eyebrows at them. John blushed and looked down, he didn’t want to get in trouble by being a smartass.

“I wish, Johnny’s no fun.” Jake pouted. Bro focused his gaze on John.

“Are you not obeying?” he asked sternly. Shit, here it came. He still had a chance to save himself. Hopefully.

“You told me I had to listen to all Striders, Jake isn’t a Strider.” John said, hoping that would save his ass. Literally. Bro opened his mouth to speak but a different voice came out.

“It’s okay Bro, John’s right. Besides, he won’t be able to keep me at bay for long, after all, it’s the only thing he knows.” Jake said. Only thing he knows? What that a sort of pet, or stupid joke? Rude. But, Jake did just save him.

Bro sighed and nodded, going into the kitchen with Dave following behind him with more bags. Jake said they had gone to get juice and they came back with tons of bags? John got up from the couch, peeking into the kitchen where the two Striders unloaded their loot. Juice. All of it. Orange and apple.

Bro turned and noticed John peeking in, “When I’m done I can take you to Roxy’s house.” he said. John smiled a bit and nodded, “Yes please.” John left the guys to finish unpacking their truckload of juice and went back into his room to wait.

“I talked to Ms. Lalonde yesterday when John was with Dad.” Bro said, looking down at Dave as he put a bottle away. Dave raised a questioning eyebrow.

“We’re running out of time, you can’t keep treating John like your otoko tomodachi.” Bro said.

“Wait till Christmas is over. Then I’ll stop.” Dave said, looking up at him.

“We might not have that long. I will take over if you can’t handle this.” Bro threatened.

“Fine, after Christmas if I’m not doing good enough you can have him.” Dave agreed, fully planning on keeping John in his own custody. This has already been the hardest thing he’d had to do. It was only going to get harder. Bro nodded, putting the last orange juice away and leaving Dave to the last few apple juices as he went to fetch John.

“Are you ready?” He asked, poking his head in the room. John was sitting on the floor with a bag in his lap. He nodded and got up, bringing the bag with him. Bro walked out into the living room with John following, grabbing the leash and clipping it onto his collar. John whined but the plea went ignored.

John paid attention as they left the apartment, learning the path to get out, noticing every step he took take creaked, every crack in the wall and every security camera. There weren’t many, and all their lights were off, but they were there. They went out to the car and took another silent trip down the road to the edge of town.

A heavy pit formed in Johns stomach, he didn’t want to go back to the house with that man. He didn’t want to have to face Roxy now that she knew. But he was already on his way, he didn’t want to ask Bro to turn around. The Striders house would only be worse anyway. Bro pulled the car up to Roxy’s house.

“Here we are, have fun John.”  Bro said, looking over at him. John nodded a bit and got out with his bag, they were really going to let him come. Although, Dirk and Roxy would be there. Bro didn’t drive away until John had knocked on the door and was pulled in by Roxy.

“Johnny!” Roxy cheered, shutting the door behind him and pulling John up the stairs.

“Dirk’s already here, Janey will be here sometime soon and then we can start the real party activities!” Roxy smiled, bringing John into what he guessed was her room. It was a cluster fuck. A pile of stuffed kitties on the floor, books on the floor, fossilized cats in the book shelf, small green power cubes plugged into everything. She also had a TV with some game systems set up, a bed and computer desk. Alot of things were pink. Pink and white was the theme of her room it seemed. There was also a Dirk laying on her bed, but John doubted that was part of the decor. Who would even want that?

“Hey John.” Dirk said, without looking over at him.

“Hi.” John said simply. He hoped this wasn’t going to be an awkward sleepover, at least not anymore awkward than the guy in the basement who had lied to John his whole life. Who even was this John Crocker guy?

“So, I was thinking once Janey came we could make cupcakes, play some video games, watch movies and whatever else.” Roxy grinned, jumping onto her bed next to Dirk. John put his bag down by the door, opting for sitting on the chair by the computer desk.

“I’m surprised drinking wasn’t one of the activities.” Dirk chuckled.

“Of course not, we’re gonna spike the cupcakes!” Roxy smiled, kicking her legs up against the wall.

“Shocker.” Dirk replied, taking his shades off and setting them down on the edge of the window. John stayed sitting quietly, not sure what to say or if he should even speak at all. Roxy and Dirk seemed to be keeping up the conversation pretty well on their own. After all they’ve been friends for a long time, John just joined the group. He also lived in much different circumstances than the others.

“How’s it going living with Davey?” Roxy asked, turning her gaze to John. John was starting to think she just added a ‘Y’ to the end of everyone's name, regardless of friendship levels with said individual.

“Fine.” John said quickly, ignoring the memories of that morning. Though John had gotten to top, and didn’t fight it, he was still the victim in this situation. Right? Yeah. He was innocent, just adapting to the life he needed to life to survive. Though he was still pretty scared of Bro. Both the other kids rolled their eyes, of course they knew better than Johns lie.

“My offer still stands.” Dirk said, finally turning his head to look at John. Dave was right, like Bro, Dirk had orange eyes. Roxy had pink. How did Dave end up with red though?

“I don’t need to talk.” John stated.

“Don’t need to or aren’t allowed to?” Dirk asked, raising an eyebrow. That made John hesitate.

“I don’t need to.” He finally replied, he didn’t sound so sure. He wasn’t sure. Dirk had a valid point, even if Dirk gave him permission to talk there was always a chance he would turn around and stab John in the back. He couldn’t risk that, not when he was so close to forming an escape.

The doorbell rang and Roxy jumped up, squealing for her girl friend. John and Dirk both watched her leave the room. Dirk sat up, putting his shades back on and looking at John.

“They’re going to break you.” he said, a warning tone in his voice.

“Dave won’t let that happen.” John retorted, crossing his arms.

“Wow you really believe that don’t you?” Dirk chuckled. John raised an eyebrow to question the statement. Dave loved him, so he wouldn’t let John break. Dave was going to take care of him, like Rose had said. Dave was already much nicer than he needed to be, so everything was going to be fine.

“I don’t need to believe in facts. Dave will keep me safe, just, in his own way.” John said softly. Dirk sighed softly, laying back down, leaving his legs off the side of the bed.

“Don’t get your heart broken kid.” Dirk said before Roxy and Jane came bounding into the room. Well Roxy was bounding, Jane was being pulled behind and laughing softly. What did Dirk mean? Heart broken. John wasn’t going to be hurt by something he didn’t love. If Dave left him for a new pet right now, he would be glad to go.. John had no home to go to. Either way John would love to get away from Dave. Because no one wants to stay with their abuser..

“Guys Janey’s here! Now we can go down and make cupcakes!” Roxy cheered, dropping Janes arm and throwing her hands in the air happily.

“Joy.” Dirk grumbled. He half brought his arm up to wave to Jane, “Hey Jane.”

“Hi Dirk, you seem cheery as ever.” Jane said, giggling softly. she turned to John, giving him a small wave before putting her bag down.

“So we’re going to bake?” she asked Roxy, looking excited for it.

“Mhm, and if Dirk will get up we can go start now that way we’ll have a snack for movies.” Roxy smiled, grabbing Dirks hand and tugging him up. If Dirk hadn’t have willingly let her pull him up there would have been no way Roxy could move him on her own. The four made their way down to the kitchen, Roxy and Jane getting all the supplies ready while Dirk and John waited for access to the things. This seemed to be a normal routine for them, getting out two large mixing bowls and different things like sugar, flour, eggs, milk and powdered flavors.

“John I’ll show you what to do, we make our cupcakes with an unwritten recipe.”  Jane said, waving John over. John went over to Jane and her mixing bowl and Dirk went over to work with Roxy.

“Four handfuls of flour.” Jane instructed, holding the flour bag towards John. No real measurements? Just hands? Okay. John reached his hand in, pulling out a handful and dropping it in the bowl. He repeated this three more times.

“Perfect!” Jane smiled. They worked together until they were stirring a pink strawberry batter suitable for the best party cupcakes.

“Roxy!” Jane scolded, rushing to the other side of the kitchen to grab a vodka bottle out of her hands. John laughed, Roxy was actually trying to spike the cupcakes. Jane came back with a cupcake tray and started putting lining in it. From the corner of Johns eyes he saw Roxy dumping half the bottle into their strawberry batter, then moving to put the rest in the batter she and Dirk had made. Dirk pretended not to notice, but he obviously had.

Luckily Jane was prepared for this, she had set aside enough batter for half a batch in a hidden bowl Roxy hopefully didn’t know about. John smiled softly, this had to be routine. John had never had friends like this, that were this close. But they weren’t actually his friends, sadly. Dirk pitied John and was his friend only because of Dave’s actions. Roxy put up with him because of Jane, and his father. Jane was really the only one who tried. But even that friendship was limited.

John helped Jane scoop the batter into the little paper cups, marking the half that was spiked and the one free of alcohol. Jane handed John the whisk to lick, stealing the bowl and a red plastic spoon for herself. Dirk on the other hand got the bowl and Roxy kept the vodka bottle, which was mostly empty anyway. Jane stopped scrapping the batter from the bowl to toss the trays of cupcakes into the oven. Three whole batches and only half of one wasn’t spiked.

They played video games while they waited for the cupcakes to finish, the three besides John got very competitive with each other and were yelling at the screen and each other. But everyone was having a good time. John smiled, this was a lot of fun, even if he still felt a little awkward around the others. Soon the oven gave a loud ding and Jane was the first back downstairs to pull them out. She was also the only one that went to get them.

She came back up, saying they had to cool and that they still had to make the frosting. After one more round of Mario Kart racing the four went down to work on the frosting. This time the partnerships were switched a little, Roxy and Jane made the chocolate frosting (that didn’t get spiked) and Dirk and John worked on the strawberry. The two boys worked silently, Dirk probably wanted to say something but John made it obvious he didn’t want to hear it.

Frosting was a fun challenge in itself. Roxy was bumping her hip into everyone as they tried to frost, Dirk was eating more frosting than putting on the actual cupcakes, no one knew what batch were spiked and not and Jane was the only one trying to frost seriously. Dirk had somehow found My Little Pony figurines and started placing them on all the pretty cupcakes Jane had managed to frost nicely. Again, everyone was enjoying themselves and finding frosting randomly appearing on their clothes and in their hair. John had a big glob of chocolate in his hair, Janes arms had little pink marks up and down them, Roxy looked like she dyed her hair with both of them and Dirk was, well Dirk was perfectly fine.

When the cupcakes were finally done they all settled down in front of the TV with a large plate stacked high with them. Roxy dug in while the other three took a while to decide if they were going to risk getting tipsy or not. Only a quarter way through the movie they all mentally decided they didn’t care since there couldn’t possibly be enough alcohol to get them anymore than tipsy.

John and Jane ended up off the couch and on the floor, giggling and making fun of some of the special effects in the movie and falling for most of them. Roxy was talking to herself about wizard cats and Dirk didn’t seem to be affected. Jane gasped at the empty cupcake plate and nudged John.

“John!” she giggled, leaning heavily on his arm with a grin, “Les’s go get more cupcakes.” John eagerly nodded, loving the light bubbly feel in his head and not wanting it to end just yet. It was like his problems had disappeared completely. John knew they were still there, one living below them in the basement, but John just didn’t care about any of it. The two stumbled into the kitchen, giggling and helping each other walk. Maybe there had been high alcohol content in the cupcakes. Oh well!

They filled the plate back up and John turned his gaze to the basement door, his stomach dropping hard. Suddenly the buzz didn’t help him anymore. He needed to go see his Da- that guy. Needed to yell at him. Needed to tell him how he hated the Crocker John and that there would be no way he would help him. Jane started heading back into the living room happily.

“Hey Jane wait one second.” John said, walking towards the door, slowly turning the knob.

“John I don’t think you should..” Jane said softly, putting the cupcake plate down and walking up behind him.

“It’s fine.” John reassured, creaking open the door and slipping in. Jane followed behind him, holding tightly onto the stair railing so she wouldn’t trip as she went down into the darkness with John. John felt along the wall for a switch and flipped it, light killing off the darkness to reveal.. a perfectly normal basement?

Boxes laying around, some open and filled with stuffed animals and other odd miscellaneous items.

“Wow John, this was so exciting. Lets go now.” Jane grumbled, turning around. What a waste of perfectly good tipsyness. John blinked and looked around. There was no trace of his Dad anywhere. But how?

“You can go back up, give me five minutes.” John pleaded, walking around the room and looking for anything that would resemble someone had been living here. Nothing. Not even a pipe on the ground.

“Come on John, quit being a snoop.” Jane whined.

“One sec.” John argued, something caught his eye. He walked over, reaching down to pick up the small familiar brown wallet. He opened it up, finding a picture of him and the man that had temporarily lived here. He quickly shut it and slipped it into his pocket without Jane noticing.

“Alright lets go.” he said, turning off the light and letting Jane lead him back up the stairs. She seemed to be in a good mood again, grabbing the cupcakes and bringing them back into the living room.

Dirk was being pinned on the couch by Roxy, ignoring the emotional waterfall pouring from her mouth. Something about too many cats and books.

“Cupcakes!” Jane announced happily, and suddenly Roxy was off Dirk and hugging Janes legs happily.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Roxy was the first asleep, half her body on the couch, her legs hanging off and her arms thrown to the sides. Her mouth hung open and she snored softly, drooling a bit. Jane was slowly licking the frosting off a cupcake, watching Roxy sleep. Dirk had been kicked off the couch by Roxy who wasn’t even using it all and was now in a corner loudly complaining about being single. John was laying on the ground with his butt in the air, he had earlier been scooting around like a caterpillar but something had stopped him and he just stayed in the position.

John looked around at the other kids and smiled to himself, this had been a fun sleepover, one he’d definitely remember forever. He let himself scoot a little more so he was flat on the ground, yawning.

“John stay up with me.” Dirk called from the corner. John turned his head to give him a pout but ended up nodding since Jane was starting to doze off, face falling into her half finished cupcake.

“What now?” John asked, giving another yawn.

“Give me a blow job.” Dirk teased, leaning his head back against the wall, most likely complaining about being single again, only this time in his head.

“Kay.” John mumbled, scooting over to him like a caterpillar again. Dirk looked down at him with wide eyes.

“I was kidding, but if you want.” he said nervously, turning his head to the side and scratching his neck.

“I’m the Strider pet, do you want it or not?” John asked, resting his head on Dirks leg and closing his eyes. Maybe if he gave him one he’d be allowed to sleep. Dirk visibly hesitates, it might have been from the alcohol or he was really considering it.

“No,” Dirk shook his head softly, tangling his hand in Johns hair and stroking it lightly, “I’m not going to force you into anything.” John just nodded and soon fell asleep on his lap.

 

The next morning, John woke up alone on the floor of the living room. He sat up groggily, his head pulsing in pain. He groaned, reaching up and pressing his temples to try and relieve the pain. Everything was too bright and too loud. Even his own breathing hurt. How many cupcakes had he eaten? He tried, and failed, to remember. John could remember last night, fuzzily. He had at some point gone down to see his dad, but all he found was a wallet which was residing in his pocket now. He had fallen asleep on Dirks lap after.. after.. John didn’t remember. He didn’t really care.

But where was everyone? John used the wall to push himself up, groggily walking into the kitchen. The three others were sitting at a table, their hair a mess and their heads down. At least John wasn’t the only one hungover. Mrs. Lalonde was at the stove, cooking up a storm of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast and hashbrowns. Yum. John joined his friends at the table, following the example of putting his head down.

Soon a feast of breakfast foods were on the table in front of them. John peeked up, it all looked delicious, but he didn’t have a very large appetite at the moment. Mrs. Lalonde left the kitchen silently, almost as if she knew the kids were drunk the night before. She had to know. But she didn’t seem mad? Another routine maybe? But why didn’t she care, her underage kid and her friends, also underage, all getting drunk off their asses together.

It hurt Johns brain to think. So he stopped. The other kids all put a little bit of food on their plate, so John did the same not wanting to be rude. Mrs. Lalonde had made them a lovely breakfast after all. He forced himself to eat a pancake, some eggs and a piece or two of bacon. The doorbell rang and it didn’t take long for Mrs. Lalonde to answer and let Bro and Dave inside.

Dave looked around, peeking into the kitchen and spotting John immediately. He smiled widely, both Roxy and Dirk tensed up a little. The issues between the three were crystal clear, to everyone but Jane who just faked a smile at Dave and gave a small wave. Maybe she didn’t like him either, even if she didn’t know the kind of person he really was. Or maybe she did.

“Come on John it’s time to take you home.” Dave said, ignoring the other kids and continuing to smile. He beckoned John forward with a hand movement. John hesitated for half a second before quickly getting up and walking out of the kitchen towards Dave without a word of goodbye to his friends. Dave put his hand on Johns shoulder and smiled just a bit more, leading him out of the house while Bro thanked Mrs. Lalonde for letting John stay before following the two boys to the car.

Tears brimmed John’s eyes as he got in the car and looked out the window. If Jane did know the things Dave did, she knew what was happening to John, and she would be disgusted. Dave was unaware of John’s watering eyes and sat in the middle seat just to be closer.

“Did you have fun at your friends?” Dave asked, resting his head on John’s shoulder.

“What friends.” John mumbled softly, feeling a growing pit in his stomach and ache in his head. To bright. John shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. Maybe hangovers made you emotional. He felt Dave nuzzling into his neck and could practically feel his smirk.

“I told you, you can’t have friends John. I’m your only friend.” Dave said smugly, turning his head to kiss johns neck.

“I missed you.” He murmured.

“Me too.” John sighed softly. He wasn’t lying. With Dave he knew, he knew what to expect and he knew how to act. But with the other three he couldn’t predict their actions, he didn’t know their thoughts, or what they thought of John. They were just acting for Jane. So Jane could have a new friend. But Jane could easily get a real friend. She was pretty. She was nice. She made yummy cupcakes. She wasn’t being held hostage and being raped. She didn’t have any of the problems John did.

John was taken up to his room, Jake giving John a smile as he passed by the living room. John went straight into the bathroom to shower, leaving Dave in the room by himself. The hot water helped clear his mind and he started to feel a little bit better and a little less hungover. He stood in the shower until the water turned cold and forced him out.

John grabbed a towel and dried himself completely off besides his damp hair. Finally he went out, finding Dave laying on his bed in a very bored manner. John pulled on a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt, he didn’t feel like pants and he honestly would not mind a handjob right about now. He flopped next to Dave, curling under his arm and burying his face in his chest. Dave pulled him closer and kissed his head, “What’s wrong?”

“I want real friends,” John said, grabbing onto Dave’s shirt and clenching it in his fingers, “Even when I got the chance to make them, they already know my life here. They just don’t want me being sad, I don’t have real friends.”

“I’m your friend.” Dave said softly, stroking Johns dark, wet hair that was starting to curl at the ends. ‘You’re not my friend, you’re my owner,’ John wished he could say. Instead he just stayed quiet and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed before Dave spoke again, “You’re going to be staying here alone with Jake for a little while, Bro and I have to go pick someone up.”

“Dave I really don’t want to be alone with Ja-” John started before he was cut off.

“You’ll be fine John, I won’t be gone more than half an hour. Promise.” Dave said, kissing Johns cheek and sitting up. John frowned and gave a soft nod, “Yes Dave, I’ll miss you.” Dave smiled and pulled John towards him to softly kiss his lips.

“I’ll miss you too. Love you.” Dave said, getting up and leaving the room. John sighed and buried himself in the large dark blankets on the bed. Maybe if he avoided Jake nothing would happen. But when were things ever easy for John.

“So, home alone. I feel like a teenager again.” Jake chuckled, entering the room and sitting beside the bundle of blankets on the bed. Wonderful.

“You aren’t alone technically.” John stated, his sass kicking back in.

“I know, I’m alone with a boy. Still reminds me of my teenage years.” Jake chuckled, “You don’t think Bro and I used to do this?” That.. was not a thought John had wanted to picture. Teenage Bro and Jake f- doing stuff alone. He did however find the thought of them as teenagers fun. Bro would Probably look like Dirk, maybe a little shorter. Dirk was awkwardly tall and lanky, but built well enough to cover that fact.Yeah, thats what Bro would look like as a teen. Jake on the other hand, maybe he’d look a little like Jade. But male. With shorter hair. But still curly and untamable, kind of like his own.

“Gross.” he commented, curling deeper into his cocoon of blankets. He felt a hand on his side, pressing lightly through the blanket.

“Would you like to carry on my reputation?” Jake asked in a low seductive voice.

“Not in the slightest.” John mumbled, shifting slightly under the blanket.

“Something tells me otherwise.” Jake said. Suddenly there was a pressure all around Johns body. Jake was laying on him!

“Get off me fatass.” John grumbled, squirming.

“Give me a blow job.” Jake answered, no doubt smirking.

“Go fuck yourself.” John scoffed.

“Okie dokie.”

“Wait what?” John squeaked, his face turning bright red as he felt Jake move and heard a zipper. Oh hell no.

“Jake get off me!” John screeched, squirming even more. Jake just laughed and ignored him, working on pulling his shorts off. John heard Jake hum happily. He probably already started. He had his hard cock in his hand right now didn’t he? Soft moan. Jake was jerking himself off while laying on top of John, that was a thing that was happening.

“Jake English get off!” John yelled, trying to get out from under him.

“I-I don’t think so John, unless you want to help me out.” Jake gasped out. Damn, it didn’t take him long to reach ecstasy. John could feel through the thick blankets how Jakes hips moved just barely against him, into his own hand. He moaned out again, letting all his body weight sink onto John.

John felt a throb between his own legs. No fuck this, fuck Jake. Everyone just seemed to be against John in any way they could. John squirmed again, “Let me out.” This time Jake listened, rolling onto his side, still pumping himself roughly. John wiggled out of the blanket he had been so comfortable in just a few moments ago.

John crawled off the bed, falling onto the floor. He peeked up, coming face to face with Jake’s cock. His face turned bright red and he quickly stood up, turning away. Jake was big, a good, no great size.

“John help me out.” Jake groaned, still pumping his large erection.

“You seem to be doing just fine by yourself.” John mumbled, shifting his weight to the side to try and get comfortable standing. It wasn’t working. Jake moaned out Johns name, then another plea for help. John peeked over, keeping his gaze away from Jakes groin and at his face instead. Bad idea, Jakes face was twisted into arousal and desperation that sent a wave of horniness through Johns body. God damn it!

“Fine.” John finally spat out, he better get something in return for this. He put his hands on Jake’s shoulders, turning him so he was on his back and John was able to get between his legs. He forcefully put Jakes legs on either side of him and reached forward to pull Jakes hand off his dick.

“This hard already?” John murmured, giving him another glance. Jake just gave him a small smile that practically spelled out ‘welp’. John sighed and rolled his eyes, moving his hand down to cup his balls, massaging them gently and leaning down to kiss his head. He better get something back. He poked his tongue out, giving it light licks that sent shivers through Jake who was thoroughly enjoying every second. John sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit as he continued working with his hand. It wasn’t long before Jake was a moaning mess beneath him.

Weak. John found himself thinking. He had such a nice cock and it was all wasted on his sensitivity. Jake had the kind of package girls and boys alike would want to spend hours with, and at this rate he was going to be spilling over any second. John had barely started, so he would need to finish quickly. He inched Jake in more, till his lips hit his own hand. He sucked lightly, occasionally flicking his tongue over a small area of the sensitive throbbing skin.

“A-ah John~!” Jake squirmed, gasping out desperately. Any second now, John sucked harder, not bothering to bob his head. He had no need to. Jake arched his back up letting out a loud whine as he came directly into John's mouth. John pulled away coughing, swallowing as much as he could without choking, the rest dripping onto the bed. John scrunched his face up, not enjoying the bitter taste.

Jake leaned back and sighed happily, “Damn John.” John rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“Get up.” John mumbled, looking down at him. Jake raised an eyebrow and sat up.

“What?” He asked curiously. John reached forwards, grabbing Jake’s hand and putting it on his groin.

“Pay me back.” John said, glaring into Jakes deep green eyes. Jake grinned and pushed John down, leaning over him and kissing him deeply. Johns arms flew up, wrapping themselves around Jakes neck and he kissed back, grinding up against Jakes still bare hips. John gripped onto the back of Jakes shirt, pulling it up as Jake started working on Johns shorts.

They broke away just long enough to pull the selected articles of clothing off before their lips were once again crashing sloppily against each other. It wasn’t as great as when John and Dave kissed, but Dave had left with Bro for whatever reason and for now Jake was taking care of him.

Jake moved his hand into Johns boxers, pulling his dick out and giving it a rough pump. Jake had pretty rough hands, which ended up feeling really nice wrapped around him. John groaned softly, rolling his hips up and whining for more. Jake smirked and pulled away from his lips, moving down to his waist, kissing all the way down.

He licked John from the base to his head, leaving a nice trail of slobber. John gave another whine, still wanting more contact. Sucking wasn’t going to be enough, John knew that now. He desperately wanted something inside of him, even if it was Jake. He wanted Jake inside, knowing he would feel good, maybe better than Dave. It was no doubt he was bigger.

“J-Jake fuck me.” John pleaded, reaching down to cup Jakes cheeks and force him to look up into his lust filled eyes. Jake kissed Johns head before sitting up.

“You’re gonna ride me.” He smirked, patting his lap. His dick was already growing hard again, and maybe being sensitive wasn’t all that bad afterall.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jake was sitting up on the bed, propped up by his arms and legs spread as John covered him with lube. He watched happily, only growing more turned on by watching Johns hand carefully go up and down his shaft leaving the cold slick lube behind. John coated it perfectly, knowing if he didn’t do it right he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a few days. That’d be a literal pain in the ass.   
As soon as John sat up he turned around to wipe the excess lube off his hand as he felt Jakes large rough hands on his hips, picking him up impatiently and putting him in his lap.   
“Don’t make me wait~” Jake murmured into John ear, nibbling on the lobe. John rolled his eyes, “Patience young grasshopper.”  
“You’re going to ruin this.” Jake grumbled.  
“Wasn’t that the plan?” John smiled smugly and raised his hips, looking down to position himself over Jakes colossal dick. He slowly lowered himself, hissing through his teeth as he tried to take it all in.  
“Slow down sweet cheeks, don’t hurt yourself.” Jake snickered, brushing his lips over Johns neck. That smug asshole, he knew exactly how big he was. As if to prove a point John promptly sat the rest of the way down, getting a loud moan out of each of them, Johns more in pain than pleasure. Jake started kissing and sucking on Johns neck greedily, reaching his arm around John's waist to pump him.   
John hummed in appreciation of the attention and once he felt comfortable he slowly raised his hips a little, then went back down. He made sure not to make the same mistake again and started a slow pace that gradually increased.   
Jake soon found out that with John moving himself up and down he didn’t even need to pump him, just keep his hand there. The only work Jake had to do was enjoy it and kiss Johns smooth skin as much as he could. It was a nice change of pace from Bro’s older more weathered skin. Not that he didn’t enjoy sex with Bro, but screwing someone so young was definitely a satisfying task. And hearing his moans came very close in comparison to Jakes enjoyment.   
With the different pleasures and new experience sparking through Johns body it didn’t take long for him to come loudly. Jake snickered and urged John to keep going, so he did. After another few minutes of panting and sweat from the two of them Jake came inside John and moved him off his lap. John took a deep content breath before looking down at the white dripping down his cheeks. Jake smirked and leaned over him to kiss his neck again.  
“Go shower before that gets gross.” Jake said, knowing first hand how much having an ass full of cum sucked. John quickly crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and taking the time in it to think about what had happened with Jake. John didn’t even like him! Despised him actually, and now they’d just had sex? What the hell? Sure John had gotten a bit horny, but that didn’t mean he had to let Jake fuck him. He sighed loudly, the water silencing it.   
When he got out he wrapped a large blue fluffy towel around himself, not caring that he wore it like a girl, it was comfy and warm. He walked out of the bathroom and stopped mid step when he noticed a girl sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of his bed. She wore purple lace leggings, a black skirt and a tight white top that had a purple squiddle looking thing on it. She had a black headband that contrasted against her practically white hair.  
“Hello John.” She said, looking John up and down.  
“R-Rose?” John asked, not sure if he should feel relief or dread her visit. She had said she would come, but why?   
“Yes, it’s me.” She said, smiling a bit. John smiled wide and ran into her arms, just wanting his old friends back, when life wasn’t so complicated. Rose lightly wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back.   
“It’s been too long, I actually miss talking to you.” Rose said softly, moving a hand up to play with Johns hair as he buried his face in Rose’s neck.   
“Thanks Rose, I love you to.” John mumbled sarcastically. Rose just chuckled.  
“It’s not my fault, I know you always wore a silly disguise when you talk to me. Frankly I’m starting to believe it’s just to irritate me. That or you want to prove your state of anencephaly.” She said, tilting Johns chin up so she could see his face. His towel draped down his back, just barely staying put around John’s waist.   
“Irritating you is so much fun though.” John giggled, getting up from her lap and pulling the towel tighter around his waist. He wondered why Rose was still in the room, he was practically naked!   
“I figured you thought as much.” Rose said, raising her hand to cover her mouth elegantly as she chuckled. Rose could act as proper as she wanted, but they both knew how much of a crazy slob she could be. John went over to his closet, pulling out some normal clothes and turning back to Rose.  
“Yeah, anyway I’ve gotta change now so…” John trailed off, looking down a bit.   
“Then go ahead.” Rose said, still watching John and his slowly reddening face.   
“I uhm, but.” John stammered, he wasn’t going to change in front of Rose. Dave was one thing, but Rose was completely different. Rose continued to watch him so John decided just to slip into the bathroom. He came back out fully clothed but Rose was gone. He looked around the room confused and went to his dog bed in the corner, sitting down on it and looking around once again. She was definitely gone.   
It wasn’t long before Dave called John out into the living room. John sighed softly and got up, curious as to what Dave thought of Roses appearance to the Strider household. WHat John didn’t expect was the living room to be full of people, talking and laughing. Dave ran over to John and grabbed his hand, “Let me introduce you.” John was dragged around the living room to meet the people in the house. All of which seemed to be perfectly fine with the fact that John had been kidnapped and kept here.   
“This is Sawtooth and Squarewave. They’re brothers, from Dirks side of the family.” Dave said, introducing him to the men. Sawtooth looked to be in his early twenties, maybe a year or two younger than Bro. He was tall, wore a black hoodie and a red cap. He had brown hair and a small goatee with some stubble. Squarewave was much younger, maybe older than Seb but not as old as Dave and himself. He was a little chubby, bad not in a bad way. He wore a red hoodie and a blue and red cap. He had wide blue eyes and a challenging glint in his eyes that never seemed to leave.  
“You already know Rose.” Dave continued, “And Sebs parents are keeping him this Christmas.” After all the introductions John tugged gently on Daves sleeve to get his attention.  
“What’s going on? Why is everyone here?” He whispered in his ear. Dave chuckled, “Christmas. Family gathering, we’re all going to Roxy’s on Christmas eve.” Oh.. So that meant that the two new boys were most likely Striders. Great… But that didn’t explain why Rose was here, or why they were going to Roxys for Christmas.   
“Why is Rose here?” John asked, glancing over at her. She was drinking what looked to be champaign, casting him a smirk back. John quickly turned his attention back to Dave with a small bush.   
“Cousins.” Dave shrugged, “Like you and Jade.” That’s why. Thats why Rose knew John was already at Daves, that’s why she didn’t care. She was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowow no excuses. I'm sorry this took wayyyy too long for me to update (Its november now???? Holy shit) I didn't realize how much time went by! Well I finally got this chapter done, and i'm hoping the next one doesn't take me three fucking months. (im so sorry). I'm kinda at a spot where I don't know what to do. I'm trying to move it along to the point I want, and I've tossed out a couple ideas. One of which I need to discuss with you guys. The thing with Daves eyes and John being scared? Yeah, I'm kinda just not doing that anymore. Sorry. I can't fit it in the way i hoped, so one day I'll go back and edit it out, but for now its just kinda there and there no purpose for it. John still knows Daves eye color, but he's not scared of it. So, yeah. Thanks for putting up with me!! I don't deserve like half you guys. vuv


	20. Chapter 20

The little family party thing stayed together for another few hours. But at least John was able to help himself to the snacks. He didn’t have to use the bowl. Rose came over to him after a while and chit-chatted, she asked him a lot of questions about how he was doing and what he thought of Dave. He made sure to watch what he said, not wanting any of the information he shared to come back and bite him in the ass. She also asked John about his Dad, but he dismissed that conversation with a grunt. So she turned it back to Dave.

“No, I’m still straight though, and it’s frustrating.” John said, running his free hand through his hair while his other carried a plate of fruit and chips. 

“Are you sure about that? Dave says you like the sex.” Rose chuckled. Johns face went red, well yeah, he did like the sex, but that didn’t mean he was gay. 

“O-of course I’m sure, I don’t like boys.” John stuttered out in defense. 

“Let’s find out later then, how bout tonight?” Rose ran her finger along Johns jawline, causing him to shiver and swallow hard. He slowly nodded, not sure what else he was supposed to do. 

“Perfect, I’ll make sure to get some time with you tonight.” Rose smirked then walked away, leaving John alone with the snacks he couldn’t quite force down anymore. Was Rose going to…? His gaze was on the floor but he followed Roses shoes till she was standing in front of Dave. John trailed his eyes up from her feet to her face. She was speaking with Dave, probably about tonight. 

John was scared honestly. What if he did a bad job? What if he didn’t like it? He would lose everything if he didn’t like it. There was no way he was gay, and he only had tonight to prove it. He threw his paper plate away and snuck off to his room, not wanting to be a part of the family gathering any longer. He took a long shower, hoping by the time he got out everyone would be gone. 

He got out no less than an hour and a half later, a towel wrapped around him and the air chilling him to the bone. He rubbed his arms as he walked out, going to the closet to grab something to sleep in, he didn’t want dinner. 

“Don’t get dressed.” Rose said from the bed. John jumped at her voice and peeked over to find her sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and leaning back on her arms, showcasing her form. She was dressed in thigh highs with black ribbon garter belts and black panties that showed off everything while revealing nothing. She had on a top too, if you could call it that. An underbust purple and black corset, her breasts resting over the top, perky and larger than John had thought they would have been.   
His breath was caught in his throat and he gulped hard. 

“I-I didn’t know you meant this soon.” He stuttered out, trying to keep his eyes on Rose’s face rather than her body. She was one of his childhood friends, and now she was here on a bed in lingerie. It felt awkward, this wasn’t something that happened with friends. Not ones you’ve known for years and built an almost sibling-like relationship with. 

“Do you not want to do this? Or do you not find me attractive?” Rose asked, leaning forward seductively. Johns eyes flickered down to her chest then back up.

“T-that’s not it!” he insisted. He didn’t want her point to be proven, he needed to do this. It might be his only chance with a girl, and he couldn’t lose that opportunity! 

“Then drop the towel and get that sexy ass over here.” Rose said, smirking softly. Okay, now John could see the family resemblance. John flushed and quickly made his way over to her, dropping the towel to the ground and abandoning it there. Rose leaned towards him, wrapping her hands around John's shoulders and pulling him close. She was quick to kiss him, her lips moving against Johns. It took John a few seconds to respond to the kiss, surprised with how fast this was going already. He moved forward, getting Rose to lay down on the bed with John hovering over her, them kissing each other, Rose with much more passion and flare than John.

Rose ran her hands down Johns chest, arms, down to his wrists. She moved one of John's hands up to her breast, body begging to be touched. Woah. John was touching a boob. He gave it a light squeeze, finding the squishy feel to be quite enjoyable in his palm. He eased up a bit, soon kissing Rose back with just as much lust. When Rose found John to be more comfortable, she pulled away from the kiss and rolled them over so she was on top, grinding her lace covered crotch over Johns groin.

“Come on John~ I’m going to end up dominating you if you can’t catch up.” Rose smirked. She dragged her hands down Johns chest, nails brushing against his skin but not scratching it. John shivered slightly and sat up a bit, looping his arms around Roses waist and letting his fingers slip down to toy with her panties. She raised her hips a bit, allowing John to slide them down. After a bit of awkward leg and arm movement on Roses end, the undies were successfully off, leaving her with just the garter belt resting at her waist. 

Rose grabbed Johns calfs and spread his legs apart, laying back between them and spreading her legs up in the air.   
“Eat me out.” She said with a breathy voice. John sat up, mind in the moment as he pulled his legs out from around her and kneeled on the bed. He wrapped Roses legs around his neck and looked down to see what he was working with. She was so..pink down there. It was weird. John didn’t find himself very attracted to it. But, he had to like it, otherwise that would make him gay, and as previously stated, he was not. 

He leaned in closer, fingers gently pushing the flaps apart and tongue flickering down it’s length. It..tasted weird. It had a subtle sweetness but was mostly just… eh. John was easily getting disappointed. He’d spent his whole life dreaming to do this with some hot girl, but it wasn’t near what he’d expected. However, he needed to keep going, maybe it’d be better once he put his dick in it. Yeah, it had to be better. He sloppily licked and kissed her, trying to draw out at least a moan. 

Rose made no noise though, only soft hums and occasionally her leg would twitch. John was determined now, burying his tongue into her and flicking it around in her. Still she was silent, her back sometimes arching and fists clenching. John felt her hands move up into his hair, stroking and tugging gently at his locks. 

“Mmm, fuck me John.” She purred, just barely loosening her legs. John gave up the quest of a moan and instead sat up, positioning his dick to her entrance. Roses legs were once again around him, this time around his waist. In her opinion, John was taking too long, so she had to use her legs to pull John forward so he would go in. 

The pleasure was instant for both of them. Rose moved her own hips closer and John just melted in the way it felt around him. Warm, wet and tight. It almost felt like a blowjob, almost. John heard a soft whimper of happiness and perked up, but he quickly found out it was himself that had made the noise. 

“John do something.” Rose whined softly. Right. There was a girl to please. John put his hands on Rose’s hips and started moving his hips slowly, going in and out of her. He tried to remember what he did with Dave, and with that experience he was able to get himself to a quicker pace, dissolving into the feeling. But there was still something tugging at the back of his mind, something still didn’t feel right. Maybe it was the lack of romantic feelings towards Rose, maybe it was something else. Never-the-less he moved his hips, attempting to get a moan out of Rose. 

John thrusted his hips roughly, practically pounding Rose into the bed with determination. Her face showed pleasure but her mouth gave away nothing. John held back a moan of his own his his throat, feeling his end coming near. 

“God- Rose I, I’m gonna cum!” He whined out, coming shortly after into her. Finally, Rose gave him a soft moan of his name. It.. didn’t sound right. It didn’t sound like how Dave would say his name. It was uncomfortable.

John pulled out and laid down, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Rose purred, turning on her side and resting an arm on Johns torso, her hand on his bare chest.

“Thanks John.” She gave a grin and leaned up to kiss his jaw. 

“Yeah.” John responded gently, turning towards her a bit to stroke her face gently. Yet, none of this felt right. He’d always dreamed of this; sex then cuddling. He’d always dreamed it with a cute girl, and Rose was very attractive.. It just.. Wasn’t right. He didn’t want to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus is over~


End file.
